A New Dawn : A Miki's Love Story
by Razorredge
Summary: Cette fiction met en scène un nouveau personnage masculin, récemment transféré dans l'académie Yamaku, à la suite d'un accident qui lui aura fait perdre la moitié d'un de ses membres. /!\ Attation /!\ : Scènes H à venir, lire à vos risques et périls, la direction n'est pas responsable du contenu choquant que vous pourrez lire. Merci de votre attention.
1. Prologue

Deux grandes passions guidaient ma vie: courir et l'histoire.

Je pouvais passer des heures sur une piste, pour courir jusqu'à m'effondrer de fatigue. Et passer des nuits entières à lire des livres sur la mythologie ou encore sur le moyen-âge.

Je ne pense pas avoir un niveau exceptionnel à la course, mais je me débrouille. J'arrive à tenir du moins. Même s'il pleut, je suis dehors, à courir. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais d'échapper à ma vie, que je trouvais plutôt morne. Toujours les mêmes choses à faire, les mêmes gens à qui parler.

Tant que je posais les pieds sur une piste, je me sentais enfin moi-même. Durant ces moments passés uniquement à me pousser à mes limites, je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Je me sentais heureux.

…...

ça va faire deux mois que je n'ai pas couru... Deux mois que j'ai passé dans le même putain de lit d'hôpital. Sans pouvoir faire autre chose que passer mes journées à regarder la télé et a parler avec mes parents ou les quelques amis qui venaient me rendre visite.

Cela va également faire deux mois que ce bandage me nargue. Sensé recouvrir quelque chose qui a disparu. Qu'il soit présent ou pas, ça ne change rien. Cela ne change rien au fait que mon avant-bras droit ai disparu. Il ne cache que ce qui est bien trop visible.

Je me rappelle... De cette nuit. D'il y a deux mois. Tout ne me reviens pas, mais je sais ce que je faisais ce soir là. Je rentrais d'une fête entre amis, il devait être vers 4h du matin. Ma mère était passée me chercher, tout allait bien. Il n'y avait presque personne sur la route, il faisait certes froid, mais ma fenêtre était tout de même ouverte. Je m'étais légèrement assoupi, et à partir de là, c'est un grand trou noir.

Ma mère m'avait expliqué ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pouvais clairement lire la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir été que peu touchée durant l'accident, seulement quelques fractures. Tandis que j'avais perdu une grande partie de mon bras, beaucoup trop touché. Elle m'expliqua aussi que je ne retournerais sûrement pas dans mon école.

«Quoi? Mais... Pourquoi?» lui demandais-je, inquiet.

«Calme toi Eikichi, c'est difficile pour toi, je le sais, mais ton état ne te permet pas de rester dans ton école.» me répond ma mère, essayant par dessus tout de garder un air calme et un ton doux.

«Mais... Tous mes amis sont là bas. J'vais quand même pas rester à la maison? Je pourrais pas le supporter maman...» lançais-je, toujours la même inquiétude dans la voix.

«Ta mère a raison Eikichi. Mais on ne peut pas te scolariser à la maison. Il y a de ça 5 jours, nous sommes allés dans un institut, je suis sûr que tu t'y plaira. Tout le monde y est comme toi.» rétorque mon père, essayant ainsi de m'apaiser.

Un institut spécial donc... Pour les gens comme moi... Putain, que je détestais cette phrase. Depuis quand les gens avec un handicap devaient être mis à part dans des instituts à part... Cette idée me dégoûtait. Je bouillonnais, ce qui fit que le médecin prit un ton très calme pour me parler.

«Tu sais Eikichi, tu sera très vite accepté là bas et personne ne te jugera. Tu t'y fera de nouveaux amis. La décision est brutale certes, mais faite pour ton bien.» me dit mon médecin, m'expliquant des choses que j'aurais pu comprendre dès le départ.

«Mon bien... Pour mon bien, je dois accepter d'aller dans une école où on met les étudiants handicapés parce que le système normal est pas fait pour eux? Ça choque que moi?» lui répondis-je, passablement énervé.

«Un étudiant aveugle par exemple, aurait beaucoup de mal dans le système éducatif normal, tu ne crois pas?» me dit-il, calme et sérieux.

Sa déduction me tomba dessus alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais il avait entièrement raison. Je devais me calmer, et essayer d'y penser à tête reposée. La nuit me porterait conseil, et de toute manière, j'allais y entrer à la rentrée prochaine, qui était dans une semaine. J'aurais sûrement le temps de m'y adapter avant cela.


	2. Act I - 1 : Dawn of a new life

La vue qui m'était offerte à ce moment précis, après avoir passé le portail, me pris au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça pour une école.

Le parc était vraiment spacieux. Trop même. Un si grand jardin dans une école n'était pas quelque chose de courant après tout. Mais je n'étais pas dans un lieu courant.

Ma mère avait tenu à m'accompagner. Elle en faisait trop selon moi. Sûrement la culpabilité, bien que je lui avait pourtant dit que je n'avais aucune rancune envers elle, elle n'y était pour rien dans ce qui m'arrivait.

Me dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal, je pouvais clairement dire que celui-ci ne ressemblait vraiment pas à celui d'une école normal. Ni même les autres bâtiments alentours. En entrant, le vide que j'avais ressenti à l'extérieur disparut.

Le hall principal était peuplé d'élèves. Chacun ayant sans doute sa raison d'être ici. Certaines se voyaient, comme la mienne, d'autres ne se voyaient pas. Ne réfléchissant même pas, je cachais mon bandage avec ma main gauche, sachant que cela n'aurait aucun effet.

Parfois, quelques étudiants me saluaient, je le leur rendait d'un hochement de tête, ma main toujours sur mon bandage. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les listes, cherchant du coin de l'œil mon prénom et mon nom.

«Omura, Omura... Ah, en 3-3, avec... Mutou. Bon, soit, au moins je sais où je vais aller.» dis-je à ma mère, en cherchant mon nom sur les listes.

«Tu devrais commencer à t'y diriger, le hall commence à se vider.» me répond-elle, en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

«Mais? Et pour mes fringues? Et pour ma chambre?» lui lançais-je, ouvrant grand les yeux.

«T'inquiète pas pour ça, on va se débrouiller avec ton père. Rejoint les, tu va être en retard.» me dit-elle, en riant et me poussant lentement vers les escaliers.

Je n'ai jamais pu résister à ma mère. Je ne pense pas toujours avoir été quelqu'un de foncièrement sage, mais ma mère était la seule personne qui pouvait canaliser mes envie de bouger. C'est ce qui m'avait fait tenir à l'hôpital, même si le besoin de courir se faisait sentir.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le troisième étage, cherchant ma salle de cours. Je ne pensais pas être si en retard que ça, certains élèves étaient encore en bas quand j'ai commencé à monter les escaliers.

Frappant à la porte de ma salle de classe, j'attendis l'invitation à entrer, qui vint peu de temps après. En entrant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je m'excusais autant que je le pouvais de mon maigre retard. Le sourire bizarre de Mutou me prit également au dépourvu et il me demander d'aller m'asseoir.

Ne sachant pas vers où me diriger, il soupira lentement, et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de Miura. Constatant que je ne savais pas qui était cette personne, il me l'indiqua, et je pris ensuite place, souriant à ma nouvelle voisine de table.

Les cours commencèrent donc ainsi. Lentement, mais sûrement. De temps en temps, je posais des questions à ma voisine, elle me répondait gentiment. Des questions assez banales, sur comment se passaient les cours, où étaient les dortoirs.

«T'es donc nouveau... Je me disais que je ne t'avais pas vu dans le coin avant.» me salue ma voisine de classe, du nom de Miki.

«Ouais, on va dire que je suis nouveau. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore adapté à ce... nouvel environnement.» lui répondis-je, avec un ton légèrement perdu dans ma voix.

«C'est normal, mais tu t'y fera vite. Tout le monde t'acceptera comme tu est, tu verra, nous sommes très ouverts ici.» me lança-t-elle, souriant.

Heureusement, moi et Miki parlions assez bas pour que Mutou ne nous entendent pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la fille avec les cheveux roses. Le niveau de sa voix était beaucoup trop haut pour une classe, mais le professeur ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

L'heure de cours passa sans problèmes, puis les suivantes également. Ne sachant pas avec qui manger ce jour là, je me dirigeait vers la cafétéria. Me demandant par quelle magie je réussirait à me servir d'un couteau. Prendre des notes de la main gauche quand on est droitier est horrible.

Faisant la queue, je pouvais jeter des coups d'œil aux personnes présentes. Certains n'avaient plus leurs jambes, d'autres n'avaient plus leur main, d'autres communiquaient avec des gestes. Ça commençait à me rappeler ma condition, et un long frisson me parcouru l'échine.

Quand ce fut mon tour, je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je prenne quelque chose que je pouvais manger à une main. Une salade, du riz et une pomme pourraient faire l'affaire. Cherchant une place libre, je pris place sur une table vide. La faim qui me tiraillait l'estomac estompait largement le goût de ce que je mangeais.

Tout en mangeant, je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Ou s'il y avait une supérette dans le coin. Oh et puis, j'avais toute la semaine pour voir ce genre de choses.

Une question me trottait dans la tête durant tout le déjeuner: Avaient-ils un club d'athlétisme? Cela semblerait logique pour la remise en forme. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas, il fallait à tout prix que j'aille courir. Même dans le parc, peu importe.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours me tira de ma quasi torpeur, et je pris le chemin de ma salle de classe.

…...

«Sérieusement, tu comprends quelque chose?» chuchotais-je à son adresse, regardant par la même occasion le tableau.

«Faut le comprendre, c'est quelqu'un de passionné. Mais tu verra, les maths c'est pire.» me dit-elle, parlant aussi bas que moi pour ne pas être entendue.

«M'en parle pas. Je suis déjà perdu avec la science, les maths, ça m'achèverais je crois.» soupirais-je, passant ma main sur mon visage.

«Alors bienvenue au club.» répondit Miki, me donnant un petit coup de coude en souriant.

Les cours de science ne figuraient pas parmi mes préférés. Mais j'étais dans la classe de Mutou, je devais m'attendre à en avoir outre-mesure. Mais visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas aimer cette matière, nous étions plusieurs à être semi léthargiques malgré le premier jour de le cours passait, plus la jeune fille aux cheveux roses devenait bruyante. J'avais l'impression que c'était quelque chose de totalement admis dans cette classe, jusqu'au moment où Mutou lui demanda gentiment de bien vouloir baisser le ton, ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après un petit couinement.

L'après-midi passa lentement, bien que la fin des cours sonna enfin la libération. Je fus un des derniers à sortir de la classe, en voyant le flot d'élèves dans le couloir. N'ayant aucune chose à faire, j'espérais vraiment que mes parents n'avaient pas défaits mes affaires, j'aurais de quoi m'occuper comme ça.

«Par pitié Maman, fait en sorte d'avoir juste posé mon sac, par pitié. Laisse moi au moins m'occuper de ça tout seul.» marmonnais-je, dans le vide.

En arrivant dans le dortoir, je cherchais ma chambre. Je devais avoir la clé dans ma poche, et la sortant, je put enfin voir mon numéro de chambre: 125. Montant les escaliers, je cherchais la porte de ma chambre avant de la trouver. En entrant, je constatais qu'ils n'avaient pas défaits mes affaires ce qui était une bonne chose finalement.

La première chose que je fit en ouvrant mon sac était de prendre mon pendentif avec un Mjolnir. Me dirigeant vers la glace, je le mit enfin autour de mon cou. Il m'avait suivi pendant tant d'années qu'il en était devenu mon porte bonheur. J'en profitais également pour coiffer rapidement mes longs cheveux châtains.

Le déballage ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, alors un passage par la cafétéria s'imposa. Même si je trouvais que la nourriture n'était pas spécialement bonne, j'avais faim et il me fallait à manger. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais manger: du riz et du poisson.

Le soleil couchant donnait une teinte orangée aux bâtiments. Un léger vent frais se faisant sentir, faisant lentement onduler mes cheveux. Reconnaissant quelques élèves de ma classe, je leur faisais signe de la main, me dirigeant vers la cafétéria comme eux. Je n'avais retenu aucun nom mis à part celui de ma voisine de classe, mais je les saluaient par politesse.

Attendant dans la file, j'échangeais quelques mots à propos du cours de science de cette après midi avec un camarade. Apparemment, je n'étais vraiment pas le seul à être perdu avec cette matière. Mais la connaissance étant quelque chose d'important pour moi, je me devais de suivre attentivement, même ce genre de cours.

Mon plateau-repas entre les mains, je m'assis à la même table que lui. Encore une fois nous échangions quelques banalités à propos des cours, rien de bien intéressant, mais au moins j'avais un compagnon de table. Même s'il finit assez vite son repas, tout comme moi.

En sortant, l'air froid de la nuit tombante me fit frissonner. Le vent, même léger, n'aidait pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les dortoirs, lui étant au second étage. Arrivant à la porte de ma chambre, je lui serra la main, de la main gauche, ce qui le troubla légèrement au début, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Me jetant sur mon lit, il me fallu très peu de temps avant de m'endormir. Même si je passais énormément de temps à dormir à l'hôpital, j'avais oublié le rythme des cours. Fatal.


	3. Act I - 2 : Wake up in confusion

Réveillé en sursaut par cette foutue douleur dans le bras. La sueur me coulait du front, la surprise, et surtout le choc, avaient fait monter rapidement ma fréquence cardiaque. Quatre heures du matin... Sérieusement... Ma respiration étant toujours forte, je cherche avant tout ma bouteille d'eau. Elle devrait être au pied de mon lit, mais je ne la sens pas.

Je me lève finalement, péniblement. Cherchant cette foutue bouteille d'eau. La sentant finalement avec mon pied, je tends mon bras gauche en me baissant pour l'attraper. La calant entre mes jambes, j'attrape surtout mes anti-douleurs. Le toubib pense toujours que ma douleur n'est pas réelle, qu'elle est juste causée par le traumatisme, mais il ne la sent pas. Je prends rapidement une de ces pilules que je fais passer avec de l'eau.

Attendre que ça passe, je dois attendre que ça passe. Ça va passer... ça doit passer. J'attends, ce qui doit être 5 minutes. Putain ça passe pas... Je prends mon bras, enfin ce qu'il en reste, pressant lentement ma main gauche dessus. Passant également ma bouteille d'eau dessus, ce que j'ai de plus froid sous la main... ça se calme légèrement semble-t-il.

Mon rythme cardiaque semble également ralentir. Bordel, pourquoi ça arrive toujours la nuit? Ça a toujours le don de me faire flipper. Mais il est grand temps de dormir, j'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours demain...

...

Le lendemain, ce putain de réveil semble me narguer. Mais faut que je me lève. Arriver en retard à l'école avant la fin de la première semaine, franchement, ça craindrait. Franchement, quel jour on est? Jeudi? Vendredi? L'incident de cette nuit m'a perturbé. Je regarde le calendrier accroché à mon mur : vendredi. Bon, il reste encore cette journée et demain, ça passera vite.

Je me dépêche donc de me préparer, sortant presque en retard du dortoir. J'ai oublié de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, mais c'est pas grave, je me rattraperai à midi. Je cours aussi vite que possible vers le bâtiment principal et montre quatre à quatre par la suite, les marches du hall principal. J'arrive enfin juste avant que tout le monde n'entre en classe. Timing parfait. Mais le fait de n'avoir pas couru depuis si longtemps me rend légèrement essoufflé.

Le cours se passe lentement, bien trop lentement selon moi. Même si je n'aime pas réellement la science, j'essaie de suivre au moins le cours. Ce que, j'ai l'impression, je suis un des seuls à faire. Mais les autres ne semblent pas s'en cacher. J'ai par la suite l'impression que Mutou vient de me poser une question. Ou du moins cherche mon attention, afin de poser sa question.

"Omura, quelle est la précaution à prendre en mélangeant l'acide sulfurique et l'eau?" me demande Mutou, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Il faut veiller à verser l'acide dans l'eau, Monsieur, et non l'inverse. Afin de contrôler la création de protons dans l'eau." lui répondis-je, sûr de moi.

"Excellente réponse, Omura."

Il a l'air fier que quelqu'un suive au moins son cours. Mais sourire ne lui va pas, je trouve. Enfin, je n'étais pas en cours pour le voir sourire non plus. Après cette question, le temps passa encore une fois au ralenti. Miki me donna un léger coup de coude et sourit par la suite. Apparemment, ma réponse les aurait sauvé d'autres questions, et c'est ainsi qu'elle semblait me remercier, du moins je crois.

Les autres cours de la matinée se passèrent plus rapidement cela dit. Comme d'habitude. Mais j'avais faim, donc je fus un des premiers à sortir de la salle. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : aller à la cafétéria, me prendre un truc à manger et faire autre chose. C'est ce que je fais. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas trop à attendre dans la queue.

Sortant du bâtiment principal, sandwich à la main, je me demande quoi faire durant le restant de la pause déjeuner. Je me souviens ensuite que tous mes bouquins d'histoire sont chez moi, et que j'ai totalement oublié de demander à ma mère de me les amener le premier jour d'école. Bah, je n'ai qu'à aller à la bibliothèque pour ça.

Je me dirige donc vers cette bibliothèque. En essayant de ne pas me tromper de chemin, ce que j'arrive quasi miraculeusement à faire. Je salue la bibliothécaire en rentrant, ce qu'elle fait presque en se cachant. Timide? Sûrement, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je lui souris et continue ma route. Je me dirige donc vers la section histoire, passant tout d'abord par la section des ouvrages en braille. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette section. Et pas des moindres. C'est une des filles les plus grandes que j'ai vue.

"J'ai jamais vu autant de livres en braille de toute ma vie. Ça doit représenter une fortune." dis-je, a son intention.

Pathétique. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu sortir quelque chose de plus débile que ça. Les phrases d'approche ne sont pas mon fort. Je note dans ma tête de passer une soirée ou deux à essayer de travailler sur cet aspect. Mais cela ne semble pas la gêner le moins du monde. Au contraire. Un rire léger, presque charmeur se fait entendre.

"Il faut bien. Beaucoup d'étudiants ne peuvent pas lire autrement qu'avec ce genre d'ouvrages" me répond cette fille.

Elle marque cependant une pause, comme pour essayer de se souvenir si elle a déjà entendu ma voix. Si elle ne me regarde pas en face, ce que je ne trouve absolument pas gênant du tout, c'est qu'elle est aveugle. M a propre bêtise me fait pitié, à la vue de ma phrase d'approche.

"Cependant, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà croisé ici. Un nouveau peut-être?" lança-t-elle à mon intention.

"Ouais, je viens d'arriver. Je n'étais pas là les deux premières années. Je me présente, Eikichi Omura, enchanté de faire ta connaissance." lui répondis-je, marquant tout de même un arrêt pour choisir mes mots.

"Lilly. Lilly Satou. Et je suis également enchantée. Tu t'intégreras très vite, tu verras." me réponds-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Ouais, je crois que je commence juste à peine à m'y faire... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Ma propre bêtise me saute encore une nouvelle fois à la figure. Je me désespère tellement que je porte ma main à mon front, dans un bruit sec. Mais au lieu de s'offusquer, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle ne semble vraiment pas le prendre au sérieux. Ce qui est une bonne chose.

"Eh bien, eh bien, tu n'es pas obligé de changer ta façon de parler. Du moins pas avec moi." me réponds Lilly avec un léger rire dans la voix.

"Je crois que cela se voit... J'arrive pas à m'y faire." soupirais-je, presque honteux.

"Cela prendra du temps, mais ça viendra. Tu dois déjà te familiariser avec ton propre problème avant de vouloir gérer ceux des autres. Mais tu constatera que nous sommes très tolérants les uns envers les autres. Personne ne te jugera, et tu seras accepté comme tu es." me dit-elle, toujours avec son sourire charmeur.

"Une sage vision... Je vais devoir travailler sur moi-même. Mais je te remercie de ton conseil, Lilly, sincèrement. Je ne vais donc pas te déranger plus longtemps dans ta recherche."

"Mais tu ne me déranges absolument pas, Eikichi." m'assure-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours coupa cependant net notre conversation. M'excusant auprès d'elle de ne pas pouvoir lui tenir compagnie plus longtemps, je fonce à nouveau en classe. Je reviendrai ce soir pour prendre des livres de toute façon.

...

Le cours d'histoire est un des seuls où je suis réellement attentif. Non seulement car la matière m'intéresse énormément, mais également car le cours est bien fait. Le professeur pose plusieurs questions, et je suis le seul à pouvoir donner les réponses. Certains me sourient en voyant que je les donne, sûrement car ils n'auraient pas pu, ou pour une autre raison, je n'en sais rien.

L'après-midi passe plus rapidement, mais sans que je puisse compter les heures. Il serait sans doute temps d'acheter une montre. J'en portais toujours une au bras droit... Maintenant, je devrais m'habituer à ce que ce soit le bras gauche. Bordel, j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Je retourne donc à la bibliothèque, et je tombe nez à nez avec Lilly qui en sort, m'excusant de lui être presque rentré dedans par mégarde. Elle me sourit, sûrement par politesse.

"Les dames d'abord." lui dis-je, m'inclinant légèrement pour la laisser passer.

"C'est bien aimable à toi, Eikichi. Merci."

Au moins, elle se souvient de mon nom. Sa main cherche tant bien que mal mon épaule, sans doute pour savoir où je me trouve. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela. C'est comme si toute la finesse et la grâce du monde étaient condensées dans ce mouvement lent. Lent mais tellement gracieux.

Je la laisse passer, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée en la voyant partir. Bon, il est temps de se remettre à chercher. Où est-ce que je cherchais cet après-midi?... Ah oui, la section histoire. N'importe quel livre m'irait pour commencer, je dois juste en trouver pour pouvoir lire.

Je trouve mon bonheur dans un livre sur la seconde guerre mondiale, un traitant du règne de Louis XIV et enfin un autre parlant des samouraïs. Je me dirige donc vers le comptoir pour les faire enregistrer, et me dirige ensuite vers le dortoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'image de Lilly me revint à l'esprit. Je ne la connais que depuis ce midi, et l'image que j'ai d'elle est entièrement positive. De la retenue, de la grâce, de la gentillesse... Est-elle souvent seule à la bibliothèque? Je ne pense pas. Mais cela reste à vérifier après tout.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je pose mes livres sur mon bureau. Je ne lirai pas ce soir, mais au moins j'ai de quoi voir venir pour le moment. Je dois d'abord m'acheter à manger. Bon, encore une fois, je vais aller à la cafétéria. Pas le choix. J'irai m'acheter à manger la semaine prochaine en ville.

...

En arrivant devant le bâtiment, je la reconnais. Comment pourrait-on la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre? Miki est là, alors que je ne l'avais pas vue les autres soirs. Bon, elle a sûrement ses raisons après tout et ça ne me regarde pas. Je me dirige vers elle, sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'elle me rend d'ailleurs.

"Miki Miura, rien que ça. Si je m'attendais à te voir ici, à cette heure?" lançais-je en direction de Miki.

"Faut bien manger de temps en temps. J'irai faire mes courses plus tard. On doit avoir eu la même idée, non?" me réponds-elle, un rire dans la voix.

"Bah, pour te dire la vérité, ouais. Je compte m'acheter moi même à manger d'ici la semaine prochaine." Ma réponse était honnête, je comptais vraiment m'acheter à manger seul.

"On est sur la même longueur d'onde niveau bouffe alors. D'ailleurs, viens manger avec moi si t'es tout seul." me dit-elle, me lançant une invitation à peine dissimulée.

"Avec joie."

Nous n'avons pas tellement de temps à attendre dans la file d'attente. Comme d'habitude cela dit, à chaque fois que je viens ici, l'attente n'est pas longue. Et encore une fois, je ne suis clairement pas original dans le choix de mon plat. Du riz et des légumes. Je ne fais absolument pas attention à ce qu'elle prend, d'ailleurs.

Je passe devant, cherchant une table. Nous nous asseyons sur une table pour quatre, mais personne ne vient nous rejoindre. Durant la première moitié du repas, personne ne dit un mot, mais je suis ensuite le premier à rompre le silence, une question me trottant dans la tête depuis le début de la semaine.

"Hey, Miki? Vous avez un club d'athlétisme ou quelque chose du genre?" Ma demande est directe, pleine d'espérance.

"Ouais bien sûr. Tu veux nous rejoindre, c'est ça?" me réponds-elle, ayant l'air d'espérer une réponse positive.

"Ouais je crois que ça serait une bonne chose. Ça fait deux mois que j'ai pas couru d'ailleurs." J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête en lui répondant.

Elle semble ne pas comprendre pourquoi. J'agite ce qui reste de mon bras droit, en souriant quelque peu, et la compréhension illumine enfin son visage. Je lui explique que j'ai passé tout ce temps à l'hôpital, ne comprenant moi-même pas pourquoi j'y étais resté tant de temps.

"Oh. Donc ouais, on a un club d'athlétisme. L'entraînement est prévu l'après-midi la plupart du temps, mais tu peux courir le matin aussi, c'est comme tu veux." m'assure-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ouais, je crois définitivement que je vais intégrer le club. Courir le matin déjà va me remettre en forme. J'en ai grandement besoin. J'espère juste ne pas avoir beaucoup perdu la main." lançais-je, presque dans le vide.

"On verra ça lundi matin alors."

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage, mais je relèverai le défi. Je ne laisserai personne me battre sur mon propre terrain. Nous finissons ensuite notre repas, et nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers les dortoirs, où je lui souhaite ensuite une bonne nuit.

Donc, j'ai une course lundi matin. Avec Miki. Rien que ça. J'ai tout le week-end pour me préparer physiquement, et mentalement. Il sera hors de question de flancher devant elle. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de perdre la face devant une fille au bout d'une semaine de cours.

Me jetant au lit, j'éteins la lampe de ma table de nuit. Le plafond devenant de plus en plus noir au fil du temps, je me demande si je suis toujours capable de courir autant qu'avant. Sûrement pas, mais ça devrait revenir au bout d'un mois. Ça devra revenir. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ensuite les ténèbres me tirer lentement vers le sommeil.


	4. Act I - 3 : Run until you fall

Le reste de la semaine et le week-end se sont passés paisiblement. Je n'avais pas fait grand chose à part lire et aller en cours bien sûr, et me préparer mentalement pour la course de ce matin. Je cours contre Miki après tout. Si elle fait partie du club d'athlétisme, son niveau doit être bon. Je dois donc faire en sorte de ne pas perdre la face contre elle.

7h00. Je crois que c'est un horaire parfait. Même si je suis réveillé depuis une bonne demie heure déjà. Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de me réveiller si tôt le matin, je ne risque pas de tenir le rythme autrement. Surtout si je dois faire partie du club. Le sommeil est primordial si je veux progresser.

Je prends quelques gâteaux que ma mère m'a ramené ce week-end, enfile ma vieille tenue de sport, et sort du dortoir. Il fait assez frais, ce qui est agréable. Il y a un léger vent, ce qui est, pour moi, parfait. Je préfère courir dès qu'il y a un peu de vent, ça permet de se rafraîchir les idées.

Arrivant vers la piste, j'aperçois Miki, et lui fais un signe de la main en souriant. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Une autre fille est aussi présente, plus petite que nous deux. Ce qui est frappant, à première vue, c'est qu'elle n'as pas de jambes. Du moins, elles sont remplacées par des prothèses. Je me rends compte peu de temps après que tout ceci est normal dans cette école après tout... Bordel, quand est-ce que je vais m'y habituer? Miki fait ensuite les présentations. Par courtoisie? Par politesse? Je n'en sais rien.

"Eikichi, je te présente Emi. Emi Ibarazaki. La... meilleure coureuse de l'équipe." me dis Miki, faisant un signe de main vers celle-ci.

Emi me fait un grand sourire. Sourire qui est franchement mignon. Je ne sais pas si elle est habituée à sourire, mais cela lui va vraiment bien.

"Enchanté. Je suis Eikichi. Eikichi Omura. Peut-être futur membre du club." répondis-je, saluant Emi d'un signe de tête.

"Alors tu va courir contre Miki, c'est ça? T'es sûr que t'es prêt pour ça?" me lance Emi, sans que je sache si elle se moque de moi ou non.

"Je suis toujours prêt pour courir." rétorquais-je, sûr de moi.

"Alors on est deux." marmonna Miki, presque de manière inaudible.

Nous nous dirigeons donc tous les deux sur la piste. Emi restant en retrait, sûrement pour nous observer. Peut-être qu'elle s'entraînera juste après? Et comme avant chaque course, je prends toujours mon pendentif entre mes doigts. Comme si cela pouvait m'aider à gagner.

Je me mets ensuite en position. Un genou au sol. Et regarde de l'avant. Il y a trois mois, mes deux mains auraient touchées le sol... Aujourd'hui, seule la gauche remplit son rôle. Miki m'annonce ensuite que ça sera une course sur 4 tours. Parfait. Et qu'Emi donnera le départ.

Emi s'avance donc, et je ne la quitte plus des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le signal du départ est donné et je me jette en avant. Courir m'as toujours vidé la tête, mais je dois maintenant me concentrer pour rester devant. Coûte que coûte. Foulées après foulées, je ressens enfin quelque chose que je n'avais plus senti depuis deux mois : le bonheur de courir.

Parfois, Miki repasse devant. J'accélère donc mon rythme, pour tenter de reprendre la tête. Elle cours vraiment bien. Mais je sens que je faiblis quelque peu au milieu du second tour. Mes jambes me brûlent, ça j'y suis habitué, mais ma respiration se fait beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude. Ça par contre, ce n'est pas normal.

A l'aube du troisième tour, ma respiration se fait plus saccadée. Ce n'est clairement pas normal. Ce n'était pas le cas avant. Ça m'inquiète. J'ai vraiment autant perdu la main en seulement deux mois? Mais je ne veux pas faiblir devant elle. Alors je continue. Tant bien que mal. Cependant, elle reste devant, mais de peu.

Mes jambes me brûlent de plus en plus, ma respiration se limite maintenant à des râles, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Il ne reste plus que deux virages avant d'entamer le dernier tour. Je dois tenir. Je donne tout ce que j'ai pour passer devant, et essaie de garder une légère avance. Peine perdue, dans le milieu du dernier tour, Miki repasse devant. Elle gagne. Mais de peu.

"Eikichi, tu cours assez bien. Tu cours depuis quand?" me lance Emi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je reprends lentement ma respiration avant de répondre à Emi, conscient du fait que je dois être assez pathétique, vu à quel point je respire mal. Mais visiblement j'ai piqué sa curiosité.

"Oh, ça va faire bientôt cinq ans, je crois. Mais j'ai arrêté de courir pendant plus de deux mois, ce qui a largement baissé mon niveau, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Miki est assez dure à rattraper." lui répondis-je, le souffle court.

"C'est ça le talent. Tu y arrivera t'en fais pas." Miki ne semble clairement pas sérieuse dans ses propos, mais son attitude le dément.

"Alors, tu compte nous rejoindre?" me demande Emi, commençant à faire la moue.

Je suis assailli par le plus beau regard de chiot que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle a vraiment le don de rendre mignonne chacune de ses interventions, alors que je ne lui parle que depuis quelques instants. Elle agit vraiment comme ça avec tout le monde?

"Ouais je crois que je vais intégrer le club. S'il vous reste de la place encore." Je ne peux répondre que positivement, lui dire non serait un affront.

"Il y a toujours de la place pour ceux qui espèrent pouvoir battre Emi un jour." me répond Miki, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

"C'est une cause perdue, tu le sais Miki." rétorque Emi, riant légèrement.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette déclaration. Comme un défi ou comme une tentative de me déstabiliser? Au final, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air perplexe de Miki, qui pensait que je n'avais absolument pas compris.

Cependant, je me sens idiot. Ne pas arriver à comprendre une simple phrase est assez déstabilisant. Mais je pense que je vais pouvoir retrouver mon ancien niveau. Je l'espère, tout du moins. Dans combien de temps? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Emi n'a clairement pas perdu son temps. Elle est déjà sur la piste, enchaînant les virages. La première chose que je remarque est l'aisance avec laquelle elle court, surtout avec ses prothèses. Mais surtout, c'est son sourire qui attire le plus l'attention. Un sourire qui mêlait à la fois bonheur de courir et envie de repousser ses limites. J'admire vraiment les gens qui ont cet état d'esprit.

"Eikichi, pas besoin de baver devant Emi hein." se moque Miki, me donnant un petit coup de coude dans l'épaule.

"N'importe quoi. J'admire juste sa façon de courir... c'est assez fascinant quand on voit qu'elle n'as pas de jambes." J'essaie passablement de me justifier, pour ne pas perdre la face.

"Ah ça... Ouais ça fait bizarre au début. Mais bon, cette fille est quand même la plus rapide d'entre nous." assure-t-elle, acquiesçant.

"Serais-tu en train de devenir jalouse?" lui dis-je, avec un ton clairement moqueur et provocateur.

"T'es con."

Pendant qu'Emi finit son dernier tour, Miki et moi parlons de tout et de rien. De sujets sans importances. Je passe ensuite ma main sur mon bandage, poussant un long soupir. Je dois m'y faire. Je sais que j'y arriverais. Même si c'est horrible de prendre des notes, de me servir d'un couteau...

Emi vient ensuite vers nous, sautillant joyeusement devant Miki. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule d'énergie inépuisable en face de moi. Comment peut-elle enchaîner des sprints sans ressentir la moindre fatigue ensuite? Même moi, je n'aurais pas pu faire cela il y a quelques mois. Bien que mon niveau de course était assez bon.

"Bah vous attendez quoi? Faut aller à la douche avant d'aller en cours!" nous lance Emi, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle était choquée de nous voir encore ici.

"Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs?" demandais-je, n'ayant plus la notion du temps en tête.

"Pas la moindre idée. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable d'écouter Emi si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard." répond Miki, l'air aussi perdue que moi à ce niveau-là.

Emi rit légèrement et lui tire la langue après cette remarque. Mais il est vrai qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se laver avant d'aller en cours. J'aide Miki à se lever, et nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers les dortoirs, toujours des sujets sans importance dans la conversation. Arrivés à destination, nous nous séparons ensuite pour rentrer dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

...

L'eau chaude est une bénédiction. Cependant, il ne me restait que vingt minutes pour me doucher, m'habiller, prendre mes affaires et retourner en classe. La plupart du temps que je passe sous la douche me sert à me masser les jambes, toujours quelque peu douloureuses après cette course. C'est la reprise, c'est normal. Dans quelques jours, elle ne reviendra plus.

Un rapide crochet par ma chambre pour m'habiller, prendre mes affaires, et je prends ensuite le chemin vers le bâtiment principal. Je salue de la main un camarade de classe, et j'entends un sifflement derrière moi. Pas besoin d'une longue attente, un visage familier passa dans mon champ de vision. Miki.

Nous faisons donc le reste du chemin à trois. La présence de Miki est bénéfique cela dit, elle met toujours de la bonne humeur. Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle, du moins je l'espère. Je devrais juste ne pas foirer si cela arrive. Nous entrons en classe, Mutou nous emboîtant le pas. Le cours commence peu de temps après, et je suis un des seuls à vraiment suivre, encore une fois. Cependant personne ne fait attention à celle qui rentre en retard. De longs cheveux cachent la moitié de son visage, et elle est presque repliée sur elle même, alors qu'elle se dépêche d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, pour ne pas susciter les regards. Mutou semble être habitué, car il ne dit rien.

Je donne un discret coup de coude à Miki, tout en regardant toujours ma feuille, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle comprend, baissant également les yeux sur sa feuille avant de me demander ce que j'ai à lui dire. Je prends rapidement des notes avant de parler, avec le ton le plus bas possible.

"Hey Miki, c'est souvent que des gens arrivent en retard dans la classe? Ça a l'air presque normal, vu que Mutou ne réagis pas." Ma demande est formulé presque dans un murmure.

"Pas souvent. Mais pour Hanako c'est différent. Elle a l'habitude de faire ça." me réponds Miki, parlant aussi bas que moi.

Ainsi donc, elle s'appelle Hanako. Je note son nom dans un coin de ma tête. Je n'aime pas être ignorant de l'identité de mes camarades de classe. C'est avec eux que je vais passer l'année entière après tout. Et si je peux devenir ami avec certains d'entre eux, ce sera bénéfique pour moi. Entretenir un large cercle social n'est pas ce que j'affectionne le plus, préférant avoir peu d'amis mais avec lesquels j'entretiendrais une relation forte.

Personne ne semble nous avoir entendu, si ce n'est nos voisins respectifs. Parfait. Je m'en serais voulu d'avoir attirer l'attention sur nous pour une question me permettant d'obtenir le nom d'une personne. Certes, ce n'est pas une des meilleures méthodes, mais Hanako semble quelqu'un de foncièrement timide. Elle ne parle à personne, reste toujours en classe quand nous sortons pour la pause déjeuner. Je n'aimerais pas la brusquer en lui faisant peur.

Le cours se poursuit comme à son habitude, la moitié de la classe semblant léthargique, tandis que je prends assidûment mes notes. Certaines des informations que nous délivre Mutou sont contenues dans le livre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les réécrire. Mon écriture de la main gauche est ignoble, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire, ce qui fait que j'écris plus doucement qu'auparavant. Hanako m'intrigue cependant. Elle ne semble pas avoir envie de parler aux autres. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours seule? Est-ce qu'elle a des amis? Ce genre de questions envahissent mon esprit pour le reste du cours.

...

"Bon, Eikichi, demain matin à la même heure? Comme ça tu sera officiellement un des nôtres." me dit Miki, chuchotant pour ne pas être entendue par Mutou.

"Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. Je serais présent. À l'heure convenue." lui répondis-je, aussi bas que possible également.

La journée est passée assez vite, il est vrai. Cependant, pas comme je l'aurais pensé à première vue. Mes jambes me font encore un peu mal, mais c'est supportable. Demain sera certainement plus dur. Cela marche toujours comme ça. Le deuxième jour, même en reprise, est le plus pénible. Mais je suis plus que déterminé à reprendre mon ancien niveau.

La journée touche à sa fin, il ne reste plus que quinze minutes de cours. Mais même ainsi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu passer les heures. Courir a du me vider l'esprit. Je me sens toujours aussi bien qu'avant, et cela me fait réellement plaisir. J'avais peur de ne plus ressentir l'envie de courir, mais elle est toujours présente, à mon plus grand bonheur.

La sonnerie de fin des cours nous délivre enfin. Cependant, Miki me demande de ne pas l'attendre, et qu'Emi m'accompagnera ce soir pour manger. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi, elle part déjà de son côté. Emi, quant à elle m'accueille avec un des plus grands sourires possible. C'est vraiment agréable de voir quelqu'un aussi heureux de vivre.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la cafétéria, rejoins par deux membres du club d'athlétisme. Emi se charge des présentations, et indique que je serais sûrement un des membres à partir de demain. Nouvelle qu'ils accueillent avec plaisir semble-t-il. Tant mieux.

Cette fois, il n'y a absolument pas de poisson. Et je ne peux absolument pas me contenter de simples légumes. Je dois impérativement manger quelque chose de plus consistant. Luttant contre moi-même pour dissimuler le fait que je me demande comment je vais faire, j'avance et prends ce qui viens. Je laisse ensuite Emi passer devant pour la laisser trouver une table libre.

Je manœuvre pour me placer à côté d'elle, et m'assois enfin. Je commence d'abord par manger ma salade, qui ne fait pas long feu. Mais arrive le moment où je dois commencer à manger ma viande. Et Emi ne tarde pas à voir que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment le faire. Avec une moitié de bras en moins, tout ce qui était normal et acquis pour moi au quotidien devient une véritable épreuve à présent. Elle me sourit, et tire légèrement mon plateau vers elle.

"Laisse moi faire Eikichi. Avec une seule main tu n'y arrivera jamais." me dit Emi, avec un ton aussi amical que possible.

"Emi... Qu'est ce que... tu fais?" rétorquais-je, passablement hébété de ce qui est en train de se passer.

"Bah je t'aide. Il faut bien que tu puisse manger, pas vrai?" me répond-elle, prenant un ton presque maternel.

"Ouais... Mais..." murmurais-je.

Elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et commence alors à couper ma pièce de viande. Je me sens absolument inutile maintenant... Presque honteux... Devoir dépendre de quelqu'un que je connais à peine pour pouvoir manger normalement. J'aurais pu la couper avec le flanc de ma fourchette, d'une seule main, mais cela m'aurais pris beaucoup de temps. Mais je l'aurais fait seul. L'aide d'Emi est certes bienvenue, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un.

Emi vois à quel point j'ai l'air dépité, maintenant que je regarde mes pieds, la tête baissée. Elle s'arrête, me regarde avec attention, avant de me donner un petit coup de coude, sourire aux lèvres, cherchant tout d'abord ses mots. Puis elle les trouve, et me parle très calmement.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcé, Eikichi. Je voulais juste t'aider. Je n'aime pas voir les gens baisser les bras tu sais." Emi tente de me réconforter comme elle le peut.

"Je n'aurais pas refusé ton aide tu sais... Je ne veux juste pas devenir un boulet pour les autres." répondis-je, baissant encore plus la tête, ne regardant que mes pieds.

"Tu ne sera un boulet pour personne. Chacun aide les autres comme il le peut ici. Et personne ne te prendra de haut." me dit-elle, posant lentement sa main sur mon épaule.

Elle accompagne cette dernière phrase d'une petite tape sur l'épaule, et finit lentement ce qu'elle avait commencé. Puis elle me rend mon plateau, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je la remercie, cependant avec une petite voix. Même si j'apprécie son aide, j'ai toujours cette idée en tête. Le fait de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un pour accomplir une tâche aussi simple qu'un repas.

Mais je dois manger. Et mon repas ne dure pas longtemps en effet, la faim me tiraillant l'estomac. Le dessert me tend ensuite les bras. Un bon gâteau au chocolat. Deux étages de biscuit, chacun recouvert d'une fine couche de chocolat, ainsi qu'un glaçage au chocolat au sommet. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les gâteaux au chocolat. Celui-ci ne fera pas exception.

Et il ne fait pas exception. Je n'ai jamais pu résister devant du chocolat, et je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, la cuisine était bonne. Je dois laisser une nouvelle chance à la nourriture de la cafétéria. Certes j'ai toujours en tête le projet d'aller faire mes courses moi-même mais je ne peux pas laisser passer la chance de manger pour moins cher. L'argent n'était pas ma première préoccupation, mes parents faisaient en sorte de toujours m'en donner, même quand je n'en avais pas besoin. Ils veillent trop sur moi je crois.

Nous rejoignons ensuite les dortoirs, peu de temps après avoir fini notre repas. Je laisse Emi devant le sien, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, et surtout après lui avoir demandé de me rappeler l'heure de la course du lendemain matin. Au final, je pourrais me lever encore une fois à 7h. Un bon horaire pour moi, j'avais l'habitude de me lever à cette heure, même à l'hôpital. Bien que le toubib me demandait de toujours rester au lit plus longtemps. Ce que je ne pouvais décemment faire.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je me change rapidement et me jette dans mon lit, me roulant dans la couverture. Je m'endors presque immédiatement, avant de me rappeler que je dois régler mon réveil pour me réveiller demain. Manquer une course est un acte impardonnable selon moi. Et je suis le premier à vouloir retourner au meilleur niveau. Je demanderais à Emi si elle a des astuces pour y parvenir plus rapidement.

Les ténèbres sont la dernière chose visible dans ma chambre. Le sommeil n'est d'ailleurs pas long à venir. Un autre jour commencera demain, une nouvelle étape à surmonter. Dans une semaine maximum, je ne ressentirais plus ces brûlures. J'en suis persuadé. Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil n'est autre que la vision d'Emi m'aidant pendant le repas, et le sentiment d'être inutile me frappe à nouveau. Je dois résister à tout ça. Je le dois. Demain est un autre jour.


	5. Act I - 4 : Painful mind, painful legs

Une nouvelle fois, je me réveille en sursaut. Mais pas à cause d'une douleur dans mon bras. Je fais souvent le même cauchemar, à propos de l'accident. Toujours le même. Je me vois dans la voiture, m'endormant peu à peu. Mon bras était posé sur le passage de la vitre, cette dernière étant totalement ouverte, comme à chaque fois que je m'endormais en voiture. Je n'ai aucun souvenir des instants après l'impact, et je me réveille toujours à ce moment précis, qui m'as coûté mon avant-bras. Mon rythme cardiaque a rapidement monté, bien que je tente de reprendre correctement ma respiration, maintenant assis dans mon lit, le regard dans le vague.

Je crois que cela ne me lâchera jamais. Je fais ce que je peux pour ne plus y penser, mais les cauchemars reviennent. Avec quelques interruptions, mais ils sont toujours là. Ma mère m'as déjà proposé d'en discuter avec un psychologue, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des psychologues par le passé, notamment durant ma scolarité, pour des visites de routine, et je ne leur fait pas confiance. Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

Retombant lourdement sur le dos, je regarde le plafond. Comme si la réponse à mes problèmes pouvait s'y trouver. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas. Seul les ténèbres sont visibles, en dehors de la pâle et frêle lumière de mon réveil. 3H du matin... C'est pas possible... Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille? Cela ne sert à rien que je sorte de ma chambre, tout le monde doit dormir à cette heure là. Tout le monde... Sauf moi.

«Putain... Quand est ce que tout ça va s'arrêter...» lançais-je aux ténèbres ambiants de ma chambre.

Je pense ensuite aux quatre heures de sommeil qu'il me reste avant de me lever. Quatre heures avant de me préparer pour ensuite retourner courir. M'asseyant sur le bord du lit, je me baisse ensuite pour ramasser ma bouteille d'eau. Je la cale entre mes jambes pour pouvoir retirer le bouchon d'une main. Portant le goulot à mes lèvres, je bois plusieurs grandes gorgées sans prendre de pause. Assez pour ne plus devoir me lever ensuite, je l'espère. Je la ferme et la repose ensuite contre mon lit, retournant me coucher.

Forcément, ça devait arriver... Je dois me battre pour retrouver le sommeil. Et je suis plutôt mauvais à ce jeu-là. Au lieu de rester simplement dans une position, favorisant la reprise du sommeil, je ne peut pas garder une même position plus de cinq minutes quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et cela a comme effet de retarder encore plus le fait que je puisse m'endormir. Mais je ne cherche pas plus loin, et décide d'attendre que le sommeil décide de revenir. Ce qui arrive quelques minutes plus tard, sentant que mes yeux se ferment d'eux mêmes.

…...

Comme à son habitude, la sonnerie du réveil m'agresse. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait m'être utile, mais plus les jours passent, et plus j'ai envie de le détruire à chaque fois que je l'entends sonner. Je me réveille certes, mais je suis encore légèrement fatigué. Le fait de m'être réveillé en pleine nuit n'arrange rien d'ailleurs. Comme hier matin, je prends à nouveau des gâteaux, enfile ma tenue de sport et des baskets et je sors du dortoir.

Néanmoins, je suis surpris de voir Miki sur le chemin. J'avais en tête l'idée que je la verrais une fois sur la piste, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit levée plus tard que hier. Chacun ses problèmes après tout. Je marche vers elle, et arrivé à sa hauteur, j'essaie d'attirer son attention. Une fois retournée, je lui fais un signe de la main et un grand sourire, qu'elle me rend ensuite.

«Salut Eikichi. T'as eu du mal ce matin aussi, n'est ce pas?» me dit-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

«Je doute que ce soit pour la même raison que toi, mais ouais.» Ma réponse est amicale, bien qu'un peu taquine.

«Ce matin, tu cours avec moi et Emi. Sache le, tu ne la rattrapera pas.» me lance Miki, me tirant la langue par la même occasion.

«Rattraper Emi n'est pas faisable, certes, mais te rattraper toi... Si.» lui répondis-je, ajoutant un soupçon de provocation dans ma réponse.

Miki ne prends même pas la peine de me répondre, se contentant juste de me donner un coup de coude. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour atteindre la piste, et je remarque qu'Emi est déjà là. Mais à quelle heure elle se lève sérieusement? Me lever à 7h pour les cours me donne envie d'assassiner mon réveil, alors si je devais me lever encore plus tôt... Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais. Cependant la course est un réconfort. Me lever tôt juste pour courir, je crois que c'est quelque chose que j'apprécierais toute ma vie. Du moins, je l'espère.

Emi court vers nous et sautille sur place. Comme si elle était sur le point de nous demander de courir immédiatement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas apparemment. Elle est simplement contente de nous voir. Néanmoins, je ne perds pas de temps et commence directement à m'échauffer, et à m'étirer. Rejoint ensuite par Miki, et enfin par Emi, qui semble ne pas apprécier du tout ce genre de pratiques, mais qui le fait quand même par obligation. Ça me fait quelque peu sourire. C'est la première fois depuis hier que je ne la vois pas sourire.

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la piste sans perdre de temps. Un rapide décompte de dix secondes est ensuite entamé. Quatre tours. Rien de plus, rien de moins. La même distance qu'hier. Emi est plus rapide à la détente et s'élance juste avant moi et Miki. Et elle impose son rythme dès le départ. Rapide. Très rapide. Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à le suivre, donc je décide de ralentir afin de me mettre à mon propre rythme. Miki me dépasse cependant.

Au troisième virage, je passe à nouveau devant, et finit le premier tour en étant deuxième. Emi a une très bonne avance, qu'elle conserve avec une telle aisance que s'en devient désarmant. Au milieu du second tour, je suis toujours deuxième, mais Miki est sur mes talons. Ne plus réfléchir. Juste continuer d'avancer. Foulée après foulée. Mes jambes, elles, commencent rapidement à me faire comprendre que je n'ai toujours pas repris mon ancien niveau. Mais je renie la douleur, la poussant en dehors de mon esprit.

«Ne flanche pas, pas maintenant. Putain, pas maintenant.» me répétais-je à moi même, me forçant à continuer.

Comme nous ne pouvons pas rattraper Emi, Miki et moi commençons rapidement un chassé croisé. Parfois, elle est devant. D'autres fois, elle est derrière. Et ce jusqu'au milieu du troisième tour. La sueur coule le long de mon visage, alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Ma respiration devient difficile, mes jambes sont en feu, mais je dois continuer. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je perdrais la face si cela devait arriver. En entamant le quatrième tour, je ralentis mon rythme, conscient que je ne pourrais pas le tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Mais mes efforts pour rester devant Miki paient. De peu. Elle court vraiment très bien. Emi également. Elles m'impressionnent, et je dois avouer que je dois faire de constants efforts pour rester devant Miki. Efforts que ne semblent plus supporter mes jambes. J'ai également l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine si cette course dure trop longtemps. Emi a fini sa course depuis quelques temps déjà, et j'arrive second. Je fais quelques pas pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration, avant de tomber à genoux. Emi se précipite ensuite vers moi après avoir pousser un petit couinement horrifié.

«Eikichi? Ça va?» me demande-t-elle, complètement paniquée.

«ça va. J'ai juste mal aux jambes. Ce n'est rien.» lui répondis-je, tentant en vain de la rassurer.

«Tu veux aller voir l'infirmier? Je t'y emmène?» me lance Emi, toujours aussi paniquée.

«ça va Emi. Ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.» lui dis-je, d'un ton très calme, posant ma main sur son épaule.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe, avant de tomber lourdement sur le dos, m'étendant de tout mon long. Je reprends peu à peu ma respiration, et Emi semble se calmer légèrement. Mais elle reste très pâle. Toujours inquiète. Miki a l'air perdue, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je me sens quelque peu honteux à vrai dire. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, du moins pas en présence d'Emi et Miki. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ça, je dois faire avec.

Enfin, je respire normalement. La brûlure dans mes jambes ne semble cependant pas vouloir s'arrêter. C'est supportable maintenant, mais elle était assez puissante pour me faire tomber. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du autant forcer. J'ai vraiment envie de gifler pour avoir été aussi stupide. Et je ne supporte pas qu'on soit trop inquiet pour moi. L'image d'Emi m'aidant hier soir durant le repas me revient à l'esprit. Pourquoi faut-il que mon esprit m'assaille de ce genre de pensées quand ce n'est pas le moment?

Je soupire. Le vent qui se lève est le bienvenu. A entendre le silence qui règne, j'ai l'impression que nous pouvons rester ici toute la journée. Sauf qu'il va falloir retourner en cours. Je m'assois, en tailleur, sentant mes muscles me tirailler alors que je m'installe. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour aller en classe, mais j'irais. Miki semble néanmoins compatir en me voyant grimacer à cause de mes jambes.

«Hey mec, ça va? Tu va pouvoir te traîner jusqu'en classe?» me demande Miki, visiblement concernée par mon état.

«T'inquiète. J'vais prendre le temps mais ça ira. On file se doucher ou on attends encore un peu?» lui dis-je, avec un vague sourire qui je l'espère est rassurant.

«Allons nous doucher. Ça te fera du bien déjà.» lance Emi, avec son ton joyeux habituel.

Je me lève difficilement et commence à marcher lentement en leur compagnie jusqu'aux dortoirs. Elles me laissent devant l'entrée du mien, et je monte les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je défais mes chaussures de sport, prends mon uniforme et une serviette et me dirige ensuite vers la douche.

Je passe cependant beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude sous la douche. Notamment pour essayer de détendre mes muscles. L'eau chaude ne semble pas faire immédiatement. Je frémis à l'avance de passer à l'eau froide. Même en plein été, je ne supporte pas de me doucher à l'eau froide. Et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'il m'est impossible de rester sous une douche froide.

Je me change vite fait, retourne à ma chambre pour jeter mes vêtements de sport sur mon lit, prends mes affaires de cours et me dirige ensuite vers le bâtiment principal. En marchant plus lentement que d'habitude il est vrai. Monter les trois étages pour aller en classe est pire que je l'aurais imaginé. Tout le monde me dépasse, évidemment, sauf une personne. Comment s'appelle-elle déjà?... Ah oui, Hanako. Merci Miki... Merci de m'en avoir informé.

Pourtant, Hanako marche plus lentement que moi. Je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse de sport, donc la raison doit être plus personnelle. Je la laisse arriver jusqu'à mon niveau, parlant lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, car elle monte les escaliers en regardant ses pieds, et ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué pour le moment.

«Salut Hanako. Bien dormi cette nuit?» Mon ton est extrêmement calme et amical. Je prends inconsciemment des pincettes avec elle, son attitude m'indiquant de ne pas la brusquer.

Pourtant, elle sursaute en m'entendant. Elle cache une partie de son visage avec sa main, baissant légèrement les yeux. Hanako me fait de la peine. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de personnes timides, mais elle les surpasse tous. Mais je souris quand ses yeux croisent les miens, durant cette très courte seconde. Toutefois, elle me répond, d'une voix très basse, presque inaudible.

«O..Oui. Et.. Et t..oi?» me répond-elle, dans un murmure.

Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour parler au lieu de fuir à toutes jambes. Cela me fait sourire. Si elle m'a répondu, c'est peut être qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Ou un coup de chance. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

«Plutôt mal, mais ça va.» lui dis-je, en souriant.

Le silence est total lorsque nous arrivons vers la classe. Tout le monde est apparemment déjà rentré. Hanako reste à l'écart de la porte, me laissant entrer en premier, avant de me suivre, se faisant toute petite. Mutou pousse un léger soupir d'exaspération en me voyant entrer, mais ne fais aucune remarque en voyant ma camarade retardataire. Un sourire mal dissimulé en la voyant, et il nous demande d'aller nous asseoir. Je me dirige lentement vers Miki, tandis qu'Hanako va rapidement s'asseoir pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Le cours commence ainsi, dans un calme qui me fait beaucoup de bien.

…...

En plein milieu du cours, Miki semble ne plus être attentive. Il faut dire que je la sentais concernée par mon état après la course. De temps en temps, elle me jette de rapides coups d'œil, voulant dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvant pas les mots. Elle se sent peut être responsable de mon état, mais je veux la rassurer. J'attends qu'elle jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à mon égard pour lui parler, toujours en veillant à chuchoter.

«Miki, relax. Ça va, t'en fais pas. J'ai pas couru depuis deux mois, c'est normal, je crois.» lui dis-je, tentant de la rassurer.

«Je sais, mais... C'était pas avisé de ta part Eikichi.» me répond Miki, tentant de se justifier.

«T'en fais pas va. Je veux retourner à mon meilleur niveau, cela se fera dans la douleur, mais j'y arriverais.» Ma détermination est clairement lisible sur mon visage à ce moment là.

«Bon état d'esprit. Si tu a besoin d'aide et de conseils, je suis là, tu sais.» me lance Miki, un pouce en l'air à ma destination.

Le reste du cours se passe sans accroc. Mutou nous donne ensuite une liste de devoirs à faire, et s'en va. Nous attendons le cours suivant, mais je vois Hanako fuir à toutes jambes la classe. Miki et moi ouvrons grand nos yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça visiblement. Elle me regarde ensuite, toujours assez étonnée par la scène.

«Je ne comprends pas. On ne faisais pas de travail de groupe, personne ne lui parlait, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle est partie.» me dit-elle, jetant des coups d'œil dans la classe.

«ça arrive souvent qu'Hanako fuit la classe ainsi?» lui demandais-je, légèrement curieux.

«Hanako est quelqu'un qui a l'esprit troublé. Et vu qu'elle est extrêmement timide, ça n'arrange rien. Mais d'habitude, elle ne fuit que quand on fait des travaux de groupe.» me répond Miki, quelque peu perplexe face à la situation.

Nous n'en parlons plus, et le professeur entre dans la classe, marquant le début du cours. Miki voit mes notes prises et se moque gentiment de mon écriture, avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je n'aime pas tellement l'anglais, mais j'écoute... Plus ou moins. Ma prononciation est normale, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Mes notes s'en ressentent d'ailleurs. Mais je ne me plains pas, ma moyenne était plus que correcte, il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

Je me dis qu'à la pause déjeuner, j'irais à la bibliothèque. Je dois aller en repérage pour mes futurs emprunts. Il faudra aussi que je pense à rendre sous peu les livres que j'ai emprunté. Je lis assez vite, mais je ne compte pas rendre un seul livre en retard. Les minutes passent lentement, trop lentement. A la fin du cours, je suis un des premiers à sortir. Je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque.

On a beau être en Avril, il fait vraiment bon en ce moment. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça. J'irais flâner dans le parc un de ces jours. Le chemin vers la bibliothèque n'est pas très long, mais je prends mon temps. Je sais que je ne serai pas en retard, normalement, aux cours de l'après-midi. Sauf si je suis distrais par quelque chose. En entrant, je remarque qu'il n'y a presque personne. J'aime le silence qui règne généralement dans ce genre de lieux. Même si au loin peuvent être entendus les échos de discussions animées dans les jardins de l'école, filtrant par les fenêtres entrouvertes.

Je cherche quelques titres qui me sont inconnus dans les allées, m'arrêtant lorsque l'un d'entre eux me plaît, et je lis le résumé au dos. Ce n'est certes pas une très bonne façon de lire un livre, mais cela ne m'as jamais déçu pour le moment. De plus, je ne suis pas fan des méthodes conventionnelles. Je ne les emprunte pas, n'ayant pas fini les miens pour le moment, mais je note ces titres dans un coin de ma tête, espérant y repenser quand le moment sera venu.

Je parcours d'autres allées, dans le même espoir d'y repérer de bons livres. Mais cette fois-ci je ne trouve pas mon bonheur. Cependant, en levant la tête des allées, je vois un visage familier à moitié dissimulé derrière un livre. Hanako est seule, en train de lire, toutefois, elle semble sur ses gardes. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à ma présence, pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'ai déjà parlé à des personnes très timides, et je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec eux. Peut-être que ma méthode marchera avec elle, mais je n'en sais rien.

Je me baisse, posant un genou à terre, grimaçant quand la douleur parcourra ma jambe. Mais ainsi, je suis à son niveau, logiquement elle ne devrait pas se sentir effrayée. Je parle avec un ton très calme et amical.

«Hanako? Tu va bien? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?» lui dis-je, avec un ton très doux.

Comme je devais m'y attendre, elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Elle semble surprise que je sois là pour lui demander une chose pareille. Je suis vraiment le seul à lui demander ça? Cependant, elle ne fuit pas, mais elle n'est clairement pas tranquille. Je m'en veux un peu de la déranger, mais je suis d'un naturel inquiet pour les gens qui fuient de classe ainsi. Alors si je peux lui apporter du réconfort, aussi maigre soit-il, pourquoi pas?

Néanmoins, elle baisse légèrement son livre, très peu toutefois, pour cacher une grande partie de son visage. Hanako semble très légèrement se calmer, en gardant tout de même un état d'anxiété apparent. Elle a l'air de chercher ses mots, avant de me répondre.

«Tout... va bien... Je vais... b-bien, vraiment.» me répond-elle, sans grande conviction.

Je n'insiste pas, mais elle a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre. Elle marque une pause, sûrement pour se souvenir de quelque chose ou pour savoir quoi dire. Je lui laisse le temps, et elle romps le silence quelques temps après.

«Ei...Eikichi, c'est ça?» me demande Hanako, avec un ton extrêmement timide.

«Ouais. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps d'accord? Si tu va bien c'est l'essentiel.»

Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je ne veux pas la forcer à parler. Je sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Par contre, je suis heureux qu'elle se souvienne de mon prénom. C'était donc ce qu'elle cherchait. Je lui sourit gentiment et elle semble se calmer encore un peu plus. Est-ce que les autres élèves la persécutent? Elle semble avoir vraiment peur des autres, cette option est peut être envisageable, mais j'espère vraiment pour elle que ce n'est pas le cas.

«Mais... Mais tu... ne me dérange... p-pas.» me lance Hanako, presque dans un murmure.

Je remarque à quel point c'est dur pour elle de formuler ses phrases. Je n'insiste pas, après tout, si elle voulait me parler, je le verrais. Mais elle ne me rejette pas. Je souris une nouvelle fois avant de me relever, pour la laisser reprendre sa lecture, ce qu'elle semble faire, me jetant un regard de temps en temps avant de vite reprendre son livre, quand mes yeux croisent les siens.

Je pars aussi lentement que je suis arrivé, sortant de la bibliothèque peu de temps après. Les cours de l'après-midi seront longs je pense, car ils ne figurent pas parmi mes préférés. Je n'envisage cependant pas de les sécher. Je prends mon temps pour vagabonder dans les couloirs en attendant la sonnerie de reprise des cours. La douleur dans mes jambes a été assez vive pendant que je parlais avec Hanako mais j'ai serré les dents. C'est ironique. J'ai encore mes jambes, je peux marcher et courir, et il faut que je fasse en sorte de me faire mal pendant une course.

Néanmoins, je savoure le fait d'avoir encore mes jambes. Certains étudiants n'ont plus cette chance. Je suis comme eux cependant, il me manque quelque chose. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici. Je prends doucement conscience que je suis l'un d'entre eux, et que cette école est en train de devenir chez moi. Si c'est comme ça que l'adaptation suit son cours, alors je ne m'en plains pas. J'apprivoise doucement ce nouvel environnement. Même si parfois beaucoup de choses me semblent bizarres. Mais ici, c'est... normal. Nous sommes normaux. Diminués pour la plupart, mais normaux. Je ne dois pas prendre mon handicap comme une fatalité, je le sais, mais parfois, je pense à mon ancienne vie. Et elle me manque un peu...

La sonnerie me surprends. Je retourne vers ma salle de classe pour les cours de l'après-midi. J'espère que ma course de demain sera moins pénible pour mes jambes. Courir est un plaisir, c'est vrai, et je n'aimerais pas que cela devienne une torture. Je me rappelle que courir me faisais mal aux jambes les premiers jours, mais la douleur a disparu ensuite. Je sais que ça sera pareil, mais ça va prendre du temps. Et je compte prendre mon temps. Et peut-être qu'un jour je serais un bon membre du club d'athlétisme. Je l'espère en tout cas. Courir avec Miki est assez bien, cela offre un challenge de taille. Le challenge est une grande source de plaisir pour moi, et je ne compte pas laisser tomber. Ce mot ne fais pas parti de mon vocabulaire.


	6. Act I - 5 : Recovery begins

Au réveil, mes jambes me font toujours mal. Bien que cela ne soit pas aussi pénible que hier. J'avais énormément de mal à marcher. Mais je crois que je serais en état de courir. J'irais juste moins vite aujourd'hui. C'est ce que je me dis du moins. Je sais très bien que ça ne sera pas le cas. Que je ferais tout pour rester devant Miki, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas rattraper Emi. Et si cela me fait trop mal, j'irais voir l'infirmier, ce n'est pas une honte. Bien que je n'aimerais pas me faire épauler par Miki ou Emi, si cela arrivais, je me sentirais totalement inutile.

Je me suis réveillé plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ce qui me permet de manger plus. J'ai assez négligé le petit déjeuner depuis mon entrée à Yamaku et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça. Ce repas est très important, et il n'y aucune raison valable pour le louper ou le négliger. Je mange plus de gâteaux, ce qui n'est pas foncièrement adapté, mais cela me nourrit. Je n'ai pas de jus d'orange, et de toute façon, l'eau me suffit le matin. Une fois ma faim satisfaite, je sors ma tenue de sport du placard, l'enfile, lace mes chaussures, et sort de ma chambre. La routine habituelle.

Cependant, ce qui n'est pas habituel, c'est le noir soudain dans mes yeux après que j'ai heurté quelqu'un dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois que je retrouve la vue, je vois le coupable. Un mec à lunettes, et qui en plus porte une écharpe. Sérieusement? En plein mois d'Avril? Je commence à balbutier des excuses, mais il me prend de court, et commence à grommeler quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je me masse lentement la poitrine, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

"Hey mec ça va? Ah bordel, faut qu'on regarde où on va." lui dis-je, d'un ton amical.

"Non ça va pas. J'ai réussi à échapper toute la nuit à leurs attaques et tu me fonce dedans. Donc non ça va pas." me répond-il froidement.

"Attends, comment ça, leurs attaques? De quoi tu parle?" Mon esprit tente de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, en vain.

"Les attaques de ces saletés de féministes mec! Elles sont partout! Prêtes à nous foncer dessus quand on a le dos tourné. Elle sont très dangereuses." me lance-t-il, apparemment très sérieux.

Cependant, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit sérieux. Le choc de cette déclaration passé, je suis stupéfait par la façon dont il semble concerné par ce "problème". Depuis quand les féministes sont-elles de dangereuses extrémistes prêtes à frapper les hommes comme ceci? Ceci dit, cette vision est amusante. Un esprit sain saurait pertinemment que ceci ne pourrait pas arriver, et je dois me retenir de rire. Ce qu'il ne voit pas, heureusement.

"Je dois à tout prix éviter leurs attaques. Il en va de la survie de l'humanité mec. S'il y a quelqu'un pour déjouer leurs plans machiavéliques c'est bien moi." me dit-il, visiblement fier de lui.

"Je vois. Ça a l'air vraiment très sérieux. Merci de me prévenir mec." lui répondis-je, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il se penche vers moi, comme pour m'analyser. C'est assez rapide. Est-ce qu'il fait ça avec tous les gens, ou seulement avec ceux qu'il ne connaît pas? Vu l'expression qu'il a, je ne préfère pas savoir. Il recule enfin, cherchant quoi dire. C'est un peu gênant de se faire dévisager ainsi, mais je ne crois pas que je lui en tiendrais rigueur. Qui sais de quoi peut être capable un homme quand il est en colère. Et je ne tiens pas à savoir ce dont il est capable. Mon étrange interlocuteur soupire, se grattant les cheveux.

"Oh putain, mec, je manque à mes devoirs. Kenji, Kenji Setou." me dit-il, me tendant sa main droite.

Sur le moment, je bloque, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Apparemment il ne voit pas mon moignon, ce qui signifie qu'il est malvoyant. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une bonne chose, mais au moins, il ne dois pas voir non plus mon expression. Je lui sert la main avec ma main gauche, comme je peux, ce qui semble le perturber un peu. Bah, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Il ne doit pas être habitué. Ce qui me choque un peu pour quelqu'un qui étudie dans un lycée pour handicapés. Cela dit, je n'ai rien à dire là dessus, je n'y suis pas habitué non plus.

"Eikichi. Eikichi Omura. Enchanté mec." lui répondis-je peu après.

Cependant, il reste toujours aussi perturbé. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi? Que je me justifie sur ce que j'ai fait? Je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de mon handicap, surtout avec quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer. Et que lui dirais-je si je le connaissais mieux? "Alors tu vois, en fait, j'ai perdu mon bras en bagnole." Est ce que c'est vraiment une chose à dire? Je ne sais pas si c'est une règle implicite ici, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne fallait pas demander. Chacun à le droit à sa part d'ombre, ce sont des choses personnelles et intimes, je ne crois que ça serait bien vu si je m'amusais à demander à chacun des élèves comment il en est arrivé là.

Il prit congé de moi peu après, après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Bon, si je suis en retard, Miki et Emi vont me passer un savon. Est-ce que leur expliquer que Kenji m'as rentré dedans serait vu comme une bonne excuse? Je vais bien voir. Je sors du dortoir et me dirige vers la piste. La douleur dans mes jambes est toujours présente, mais elle est tout à fait supportable. Bien plus qu'hier en tout cas. Si je ne supporte pas la course d'aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave. Le délire féministe de Kenji encore en tête, j'aperçois enfin la piste après une marche aussi longue que les autres jours, c'est-à-dire très courte.

Je fais signe à mes partenaires de course quand j'arrive. J'ai donc du retard... Miki semble se moquer de moi à la vue de son expression, tandis qu'Emi semble bouillonner, me faisant les gros yeux. Ce n'est juste qu'une impression, car quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire refais surface. Bordel, elle m'as fait peur. Elle est vraiment habile. Je m'excuse platement pour mon retard, ce qui ne sert presque à rien puisque nous nous étirons ensuite. Je déteste ça, mais j'y suis obligé. J'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide. Heureusement ça ne dure que peu de temps et ensuite nous pouvons aller courir.

Et notre course démarre, comme les dernières. Comme à son habitude, Emi est devant, et Miki fait tout pour me passer devant. Elle réussit, vu que j'ai ralentis mon rythme aujourd'hui. Elle semble... presque me narguer. Je me doute que ce n'est pas le cas, mais mon esprit le voit ainsi. Pour quelle raison? Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que je déteste ce genre de sensations. Et je me mets en tête de passer devant Miki. Ainsi, j'accélère ma course, la brûlure dans mes jambes se réveillant de plus belle. Oh non... pas maintenant... Je dois continuer, ne pas flancher, arriver au bout. Mon rythme est donc périodique. Parfois je cours plus lentement, d'autres fois, plus rapidement. Mais Miki reste devant.

"Putain, mec, flanche pas, flanche pas!" me dis-je à moi même.

Cependant, je respire mieux que hier. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mes jambes quant à elles me font toujours aussi mal. Et nous ne sommes qu'au milieu du second tour. Je serre les dents et continue ma course, espérant que je tiendrais jusqu'au bout. Parfois, quand je cours, certaines paroles d'une chanson me viennent à l'esprit. Je sais que je suis assez mauvais en anglais, mais ces paroles là ont un écho particulier chez moi quand je cours. "Things have never been so swell. I have never failed to feel... pain." Sans que je sache pourquoi, You Know You're Right me viens souvent à l'esprit quand je cours. Sûrement pour le mélange bonheur/douleur que peut engendrer le fait de courir. 

Alors que j'atteins le troisième tour, je sens vraiment que ma respiration est meilleure. J'accélère alors un peu mon rythme, mais mes jambes m'imposent une limite. Je la respecte donc et ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Après tout, je vais progresser. Mes jambes me feront de moins en moins mal. Cependant, la notion de progrès, pour quelqu'un qui était habitué à bien courir, est quelque chose de lointain. Du moins pour moi. Je pensais ne pas avoir besoin de progresser. Mes deux mois à l'hôpital m'ont prouvés le contraire. Et cela m'a affecté plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Miki a une bonne avance. Elle court vraiment très bien. Je suis admiratif, envers elle et surtout envers Emi. Emi n'as plus de jambes, et pourtant elle court très vite. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir voir quelqu'un courir aussi vite sur des prothèses. J'en oublie même pendant un moment la douleur, tellement je suis impressionné par sa façon de courir. C'est assez frustrant cela dit, que des filles courent plus vite que moi. Je n'y était pas habitué. Après tout, cet établissement n'est pas ordinaire. Je m'y ferais.

Le dernier tour est entamé. Je donne tout ce que j'ai durant ce sprint final, mais Miki est bien trop loin pour que je la rattrape. Oh, elle doit avoir seulement quelques petites secondes d'avance, mais dans mon état, je ne crois pas que je puisse la rattraper. Emi est déjà au dernier virage quand j'entre dans le deuxième. Comme d'habitude, elle est la plus rapide, et je ne crois pas que je pourrais changer quelque chose à ça. Elle semble prendre la course très à cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'arrive enfin, bon dernier, mais au moins, j'ai fini ma course. Et contrairement à hier, je ne m'effondre pas à genoux sous la douleur. Elle est vive, mais je serre les dents. Je fais face. Miki semble quand même se rendre compte de ce qui m'arrive.

"Eikichi? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie pour tes jambes?" me demande-t-elle, d'un ton amical, mais néanmoins légèrement troublé.

"Ouais je crois que je vais y aller. C'est moins violent par rapport à hier, mais on sais jamais." lançais-je dans sa direction, tentant de la rassurer.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le bâtiment qui abrite les locaux de l'infirmier, lentement, car toute marche rapide ne ferait qu'amplifier la douleur. Je suis tout de même assez content, j'aurais pensé souffrir d'avantage pendant la course. Elles restent près de moi au cas où je tombe, mais elles ont la gentillesse de ne pas trop m'épauler, et me laisse me débrouiller seul. Ce qui est troublant, c'est que l'aspect extérieur des bâtiments est similaire, j'avais du mal à dire lequel était le bâtiment principal, lequel était le bâtiment auxiliaire. Je crois que ça va mieux, pour le moment.

Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, nous nous arrêtons devant le bureau de l'infirmier. Je frappe et très peu de temps après, il nous invite à entrer. En voyant entrer Emi, il affiche un grand sourire. Ils se connaissent, à première vue. Quand il me voit, il affiche un air sceptique. Je peux le comprendre, je ne suis jamais venu le voir. Emi et Miki se mettent de côté et je me présente, naturellement.

"Omura. Eikichi Omura. Je suis arrivé en début d'année." lui dis-je d'un ton enjoué.

Il retourne à son bureau, farfouille dans ses dossiers récents et trouve le mien. Il claque des doigts et me demande ce pour quoi je suis ici. Il doit s'attendre à ce que je lui parle des douleurs que je ressens dans mon bras, mais j'ai l'intention de lui parler d'autre chose. Je réfléchis à comment je peux dire ça, et ayant trouvé mes mots, je me lance. Espérant ne pas être ridicule non plus dans mon explication.

"En fait je n'ai pas couru depuis deux mois, j'ai repris seulement il y a moins d'une semaine. Ma respiration est bonne, pour le moment, mais le problème vient de mes jambes." lui expliquais-je, désignant ces dernières avec mon index.

Il a l'air quelque peu troublé par mon explication. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que quelque chose arrive à mon bras. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas, et je bénis ces jours où je n'ai aucune douleur dans le bras. Cependant, courir sans avoir mal aux jambes serait un plus non négligeable. Il m'invite à aller m'asseoir sur un des lits. Ce que je m'empresse de faire, avec toute la rapidité que me permettent mes jambes. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me pose des questions sur ma douleur, et cela ne tarde pas.

"Alors Eikichi, ça fait mal seulement quand tu cours, ou même en marchant? En bougeant aussi?" me demande-t-il, souriant.

"Dès que je bouge en fait. Au repos, je ne sens presque rien, c'est seulement dès que je fais le moindre mouvement que la douleur arrive. Mais c'est bien plus supportable que hier en tout cas." lui répondis-je, l'air sérieux.

Il note mentalement ces informations, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Je trouve le sourire de Mutou assez bizarre, mais celui de l'infirmier est encore plus étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se forcent tous les deux. Il revient sur ses pas, allant chercher quelque chose. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revient que je vois de quoi il s'agit. Des linges avec de la glace à l'intérieur. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. C'est un traitement de base. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot, pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt? Il me les tends, et je les appliquent sur les zones douloureuses. Le contact de la glace contre ma peau, même séparé par un linge me fait frissonner. Je déteste le froid. Mais c'est plus supportable qu'une douche froide, pour moi.

"Je pense que je ne vais pas t'interdire de courir, essaie juste de moins forcer pendant quelques jours et tout ira bien, d'accord?" me dit-il, me faisant un clin d'œil.

"M'empêcher de courir, c'est comme me mettre dans une cage. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à m'en remettre si cela devait arriver" lui lançais-je, cet air sérieux ne me quittant pas.

L'infirmier ne semble pas étonné. Il doit être stipulé dans mon dossier que courir est une de mes grandes passions. M'empêcher de courir serait voué à l'échec. Les deux mois passés à l'hôpital ont été une épreuve pour moi à ce niveau, ma mère fut même d'un grand secours pour m'aider à supporter ça. Cela dit, me priver de mes livres aurait le même effet. Miki et Emi semblent être moins inquiètes, en voyant que je vais bien. J'apprécie leur sollicitude, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un certain gêne dans cette situation. Nous restons ainsi dix minutes, puis il estime que nous pouvons partir. Cela dit, il me fait un mot d'excuse pour mon retard, ainsi que pour Miki et Emi. Nous le remercions et filons prendre notre douche.

...

Le mot que m'as fait l'infirmier aide. Mutou ne me fait aucune remarque pour mon retard, mais je vois que Miki est déjà arrivée. Elle a été rapide. Et ainsi débute le long cours de Mutou, parsemé parfois par les fortes complaintes de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Je donne un discret coup de coude à ma voisine à cravate, lui demandant comment elle s'appelle. La réponse ne tarde pas : Misha. J'en viens toujours à lui demander le nom de mes camarades de classe. Chose que je trouve naturelle, car elle est la première personne avec qui j'ai parlé, et elle est ma voisine de classe.

Le cours passe, et les heures s'égrainent lentement au fil de la journée. Parfois, je me surprends à presque somnoler. Rah, je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas m'endormir en cours, mais toutefois, certains cours ne m'intéressent presque pas, et j'ai du mal à me concentrer pour les suivre. Il ne me tarde qu'une chose : finir mes devoirs pour aller me coucher. Pour je ne sais quelle raison cette journée m'as fatigué plus que de raison. J'espère seulement que c'est passager. Je n'aimerais pas que cela arrive tous les jours.

La cloche finale me délivre enfin. Miki semble fatiguée également mais moins que moi. Toutefois, nous faisons le chemin ensemble vers les dortoirs. Aucun de nous deux ne prend la parole jusqu'au milieu du chemin. Ensuite, c'est elle qui rompt le silence.

"Je dois dire que tu m'étonne durant les cours d'histoire. T'as l'air vraiment à fond." me dit Miki, savourant le léger vent qui commence à souffler.

"Ouais. C'est un domaine qui me passionne. Je peux passer des heures sur un livre d'histoire sans m'en lasser." lui lançais-je, lui souriant.

"Dans ce cas, tu pourrais t'entendre avec Hanako. Elle passe énormément de temps à la bibliothèque quand elle n'est pas avec la grande blonde." me répond-elle, riant légèrement.

Elle doit faire allusion à Lilly. Ainsi donc, Hanako et Lilly seraient amies. C'est quelque chose que je peux totalement comprendre, sans toutefois savoir pourquoi. Si je commence à essayer de deviner pourquoi les gens sont amis, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Cela ne me regarde pas non plus. Lilly me semble vraiment très gentille, ainsi qu'Hanako, malgré son apparente timidité extrême. Je sifflote un air quelconque pendant une partie du reste du trajet vers les dortoirs, avant de reprendre la parole.

"Le prof de maths est pas foncièrement barbant je trouve. Ses cours le rendent juste bizarre. Il est vraiment comme ça en dehors des cours?" lui demandais-je, cette question me trottant dans la tête depuis un moment.

"J'en sais absolument rien, je dois avouer. Peut-être, mais franchement, j'espère pas pour lui." me répond-elle, riant encore plus par rapport à sa réponse précédente.

Le rire de Miki est quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Et contagieux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, en l'entendant, mais aussi en pensant au prof de Maths, dans sa forme la plus barbante, cela dit dans la vie de tous les jours. C'est bête, j'en suis conscient, mais je n'y peux rien. Il faut savoir apprécier ce genre de moments, et je l'apprécie vraiment. Je repense à mon ancienne vie parfois, mais cela arrive de moins en moins fréquemment. Je n'oublie pas mes amis, mais je n'exclue pas l'idée de m'en faire de nouveaux.

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés au dortoir, Miki me nargue. Sûrement à cause de mon air fatigué. Forcément, je lui rends la pareille, lui signalant qu'elle ne fais pas bonne figure non plus. Elle me tire la langue, me souhaitant une bonne nuit avec un large sourire. Sourire que je lui rends, évidemment. Nous nous séparons, pour rentrer dans nos bâtiments respectifs. En arrivant dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, je repense à ma rencontre soudaine de ce matin. Le visage de Kenji, affublé de son écharpe, surprenante à cette période de l'année, me revient à l'esprit. Je ris, en repensant à son discours. Il n'a pas l'air mauvais, mais s'il est vraiment aussi acharné dans ce qu'il estime être un complot, je crois que je devrais me méfier de ses discours.

Je monte les escalier, plus rapidement que hier. La douleur est présente, mais moins. En entrant dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon lit, m'allongeant quelques minutes. Le temps de me détendre un peu, et de me vider la tête. Ce qui marche à merveille. Mes livres me font de l'œil, et je me lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre, histoire d'avoir de l'air frais pour entamer ma lecture. J'ouvre ensuite mon livre sur la seconde guerre mondiale, qui me nargue depuis quelques jours. Cette partie du 20° siècle est une des plus intéressantes selon moi. Et c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que j'ouvre un livre traitant de cette période.

Ma soirée va se passer ainsi. Lecture, repas, lecture, et ensuite j'irais me coucher. J'essaierai de me coucher plus tôt, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Lire peut me tenir éveillé une nuit entière. Je devrais donc faire un effort pour aller me coucher plus tôt. Quoique, avec la fatigue, je ne pense pas faire une nuit blanche. Je m'allonge sur le côté, lisant page après page, découvrant de nouvelles informations, me rappelant parfois celles que j'avais oublié. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, alors que je plonge dans l'histoire d'un conflit qui aura plongé l'Europe puis le Monde dans une nuit sans fin.


	7. Act I - 6 : A walk in the town

Les courses se sont enchaînées cette semaine. Nous sommes déjà samedi, cependant, je n'ai pas l'impression de véritablement progresser. Ma respiration est bonne, c'est une évidence, mais les douleurs musculaires dans mes jambes sont toujours présentes, de moins en moins, mais toujours présentes. Il m'est arrivé une fois d'abandonner la course au troisième tour, mes jambes ne pouvant plus suivre le rythme que je leur imposais.

J'ai remarqué cependant que parfois, Emi ne courait pas aussi vite qu'à la normale et qu'elle semblait se fatiguer plus vite. Peut-être parce qu'elle poussait trop, mais lorsque je lui demandais si ça va, elle détournait immédiatement la conversation. Pas coopérative sur ce plan-là apparemment. La course du jour ne m'a pas fatigué plus que ça, sûrement parce que j'ai moins poussé qu'auparavant. Cela me frustre quand même. J'ai l'impression de stagner au lieu de progresser. Mais c'est quelque chose que je dois accepter. Je ne peux pas sans cesse progresser sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Toutefois, voir le sourire satisfait de Miki, ainsi que celui d'Emi lorsque je finis une course sans m'écrouler est quelque chose que je savoure. Une sorte de victoire personnelle.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas cours. Je ne sais donc pas quoi faire du reste de ma journée. Je pourrais prévoir de lire, mais je n'en ressens pas l'envie actuellement. Aller en ville, pour savoir où se trouve la supérette serait déjà une bonne chose et une promenade ne me ferait pas de mal. Il fait assez bon ce matin et la météo ne semble pas avoir envie de changer. De toute manière, une ballade sous la pluie ne me dérangerait pas. J'arrive à courir sous la pluie, alors marcher ne serait pas un problème.

Miki et Emi parlent entre elles, alors j'essaie de réfléchir pour trouver un semblant de planification pour mon après-midi. Et fidèles à notre routine matinale, nous faisons ensemble le chemin vers les dortoirs pour prendre notre douche. Au milieu du chemin, cependant, Miki me fixe du regard, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle ne dit rien. Du moins pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle prend la parole.

« Dis-moi Eikichi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce midi et cet après-midi ? Je compte aller faire des courses en ville.» me dit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

« Absolument rien de prévu. Je suis libre comme l'air. Je dois dire que j'avais également besoin d'aller faire des courses, donc ça tombe plutôt bien, non ?» lui lançais-je, souriant également.

« Ça tombe bien, viens manger avec moi, comme cela on pourra partir ensemble.» me répond Miki, dans une sorte d'invitation à peine dissimulée.

« Avec plaisir.» lui dis-je, alors que nous arrivons aux dortoirs.

Chacun part de son côté, comme d'habitude. Ce qui diffère, c'est que mon après-midi est libre et que je la passerais avec Miki. L'occasion de découvrir la ville, savoir où je pourrais aller pour de prochaines sorties. Une occasion également pour parler avec elle. Pour mieux la connaître. Elle fait partie de ces personnes que j'ai envie de mieux connaître, comme Emi, Lilly ou Hanako. Elles sont toutes très gentilles avec moi, chacune ayant son caractère distinct. Je ne crois pas être très sociable, mais pour le moment, je pense m'entendre avec chacune d'entre elles, sauf avec Hanako, sa timidité l'empêche de beaucoup parler.

…...

Je ne mets pas longtemps à me doucher. Moins de cinq minutes cette fois. En retournant dans ma chambre, je prends les premiers vêtements qui me sautent aux yeux. Une chemise à carreaux bleu sur dégradé de blanc, un tee-shirt de mon groupe de musique préféré, un jean noir simple et une paire de baskets hautes en toile noires également. Je prends mon portefeuille, que je place dans une des poches arrières de mon jean. Je n'ai que trois paires de chaussures : celle qui me sert à aller en cours, celle qui me sert pour la course et cette dernière, que je mets en permanence, quand je sors. Mettre une chemise avec la moitié d'un bras en moins est quelque chose d'assez pénible au début et j'ai l'impression de ne toujours pas m'y faire.

Enfiler un tee-shirt n'est pas quelque chose de difficile pour moi. Je commence toujours par l'enfiler par la tête évidemment, en m'aidant de mon bras gauche, avant d'enfiler ensuite la manche gauche en premier, puis la droite en dernier. Une chemise est beaucoup plus pénible. Cette fois, je commence toujours par mon bras droit, en m'aidant du bras gauche évidemment, avant de faire passer le reste de la chemise dans mon dos pour enfiler l'autre manche. Cela ne marche presque jamais du premier coup, et je suis obligé de tout ajuster de la main gauche, même dans le dos. Je ne ferme jamais mes chemises quand je sors, les boutons sont encore une étape trop pénible.

Alors que je sors du dortoir, je me dirige vers le bâtiment où se trouve la cafétéria. Quelques élèves déambulent dans la cour, se dirigeant vers le portail pour rentrer chez eux, ou pour retourner aux dortoirs. Je fais un signe de la main à ceux que je reconnais, tout en continuant lentement ma marche. Alors que j'arrive presque à destination, je vois Miki qui m'attend. Elle me sourit en me voyant, et la seule salutation qui me traverse l'esprit est celle que je sortais régulièrement avec mes amis: l'index et le majeur sur la tempe, les autres doigts étant repliés, avant de décoller mes doigts et de pointer le ciel avec ces derniers. Je n'ai jamais perdu cette habitude, et elle ressort presque inconsciemment. Cependant, Miki sourit toujours. Ce qui est vraiment appréciable.

«Tu auras envie d'aller quelque part en particulier ensuite? Au parc?» me demande-t-elle, sûrement pour prévoir mentalement des activités.

«J'aurais pensé à faire une balade ensuite, n'importe où, mais je crois qu'avec les sacs de course, ça le ferait pas non?» lui répondis-je, me demandant comment nous allions faire pour nous promener ensuite.

«C'est pas un problème, au pire on se posera dans le parc, et voilà.» me dit Miki, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

Nous entrons dans la cafétéria et prenons place dans la file d'attente. Sans un mot. Je prie pour ne pas me retrouver à devoir choisir entre de la viande et du poisson, pour ne pas perdre la face devant elle. Certes, je pourrais lui demander son aide, mais ce qui s'est passé avec Emi, bien que ce fût très gentil de sa part, me marque encore. Alors si je peux éviter ce genre de situation, je le ferai bien volontiers. Quand c'est à notre tour de nous servir, je ne prends que du riz et une brochette, ce qui n'a pas besoin d'être coupé, avec un dessert. Miki passe devant pour chercher une table, et au bout de quelques instants, nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre.

La première partie du repas est très silencieuse. Le riz ne colle pas, n'est pas sec, ce qui me va, forcément. Elle ne dit rien, son regard plongé dans son assiette. Je n'aime pas trop parler en mangeant, donc ce silence n'est pas dérangeant. Il le serait si nous avions des choses importantes à nous dire, sans trouver les mots. J'attaque ma brochette, alors que mon riz est à moitié fini. Elle me regarde faire, avant de vouloir dire quelque chose. Cela se lit sur son visage. Mais elle se retient.

«Miki? Ça ne va pas? Tu sembles troublée par quelque chose.» lui demandais-je, presque inquiet.

«Je me demandais simplement si tu te privais volontairement de prendre de la viande autre qu'en brochette à cause de ton bras.» me répond-t-elle, d'une voix basse, comme presque gênée de me le demander comme cela.

Je pourrais mal prendre ce genre de demandes, ou de remarques. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'essaie de me faire à mon handicap, et je pense être sur la bonne voie. Je sais que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même, mais je ne dois pas me lamenter pour autant. Je pense ainsi, et je respecte totalement ce qui ont une pensée différente de la mienne. Je lui souris gentiment, espérant l'apaiser, même légèrement. Je sais que ma vie va être dure, mais je prends le bon côté des choses. Seul mon bras a été touché durant l'accident, j'aurais pu y perdre la vie.

«Ah ça... Ouais, je fais en sorte de toujours prendre quelque chose de facilement comestible avec une seule main. Malgré ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir manger de la viande.» lui lançais-je, d'un ton très calme et amical.

«Tu a pensé à demander de l'aide aux autres à ce propos?» me dit-elle, n'ajoutant rien d'autre, pour, je crois, respecter une certaine distance.

«Disons qu'au début de la semaine, Emi a voulu m'aider pour ça. C'est très gentil de sa part, mais j'aurais juste préféré qu'elle me le demande.» répondis-je, regardant mes pieds en disant cela.

«Je vois. Emi n'a pas voulu faire quelque chose de mal. Elle pensait sûrement te faire plaisir ou quelque chose comme ça.» m'envoie Miki, souriant légèrement, essayant de se justifier, bien que je ne l'aie pas mal pris.

Je lui souris une nouvelle fois, mais elle semble se rassurer un peu. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai du mal avec ce sujet, vu qu'elle-même a perdu une main, mais je crois qu'elle essaie de respecter une certaine distance vis-à-vis de cela avec moi, sûrement parce qu'elle pense que je ne m'y fais pas encore. Elle a en partie raison. En partie seulement, car je m'y habitue petit à petit. Nous finissons tous les deux notre plat principal, avant d'attaquer le dessert. Une simple mousse au chocolat pour moi, et un gâteau à la fraise pour Miki. Je le lui prendrai, si jamais je n'avais pas mon propre dessert.

Ils sont finis en un rien de temps, ce qui est normal, car le mien était assez bon, et visiblement celui de Miki également, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a mangé le sien. Nous restons encore quelque temps à table, pour parler de choses sans importance. Nous sortons ensuite de la cafétéria et nous nous dirigeons vers le portail. Je vérifie que mon portefeuille était toujours dans ma poche, et ceci vérifié, nous le franchissons pour quitter l'enceinte de Yamaku. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé que je vais vraiment sortir. Alors, je vais profiter un maximum de mon après-midi avec elle.

Il y a une petite colline à descendre pour aller vers la petite ville en contrebas de Yamaku. Il n'y a presque personne, seuls quelques étudiants ayant eu la même idée que la nôtre. C'est la première fois que je vois ce paysage, alors je fais attention au moindre détail. J'ai beau être un homme de la campagne, j'aime voir de nouveaux paysages. Je soupire devant la beauté du paysage qui m'est offert, et Miki l'entend, évidemment. Je n'étais pas discret de toute manière.

«C'est beau hein? C'est surtout très calme. Il n'y a pas toutes ces conneries de la ville ici.» me dit Miki, sourire aux lèvres, en alternant coups d'œil au paysage et vers moi.

«Ouais, ce n'est pas comme chez moi, mais c'est vraiment très beau. Tu n'aimes pas la ville, Miki?» lui demandais-je, un peu curieux.

«Je viens de la campagne mec, la ville n'était pas trop ma tasse de thé, donc c'est plutôt cool de voir ce genre d'endroit.» me répond-t-elle, me donnant un coup de coude.

«De la campagne? Comme moi en fait! Ça nous fait déjà trois points communs avec la course et l'horreur des maths.» lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous descendons donc la colline en prenant notre temps. Le silence est presque omniprésent, on n'entend que les oiseaux et les bribes de conversations lointaines d'autres étudiants. Une rare voiture passait de temps en temps, avant de replonger l'endroit dans le silence. Parfois, un petit oiseau venait se poser près de nous, picorant de petites graines dans l'herbe avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Le genre d'endroit que j'apprécie par-dessus tout. Beau, calme, isolé. Cela m'aide à me vider la tête, et parfois m'aide également à réfléchir.

Lorsque nous arrivons en bas de la colline, je constate à quel point cette ville est petite. Mais cela lui rajoute du charme. J'aime déjà beaucoup le paysage traversé pour l'atteindre, et le fait que cette petite ville soit aussi petite est vraiment apaisant. Miki passe devant pour diriger la marche, et je la suis docilement. Un vent se lève, suffisamment puissant pour faire virevolter les pans de ma chemise, et me faire frissonner par la même occasion. Je fais attention à chaque détail, à chaque coin de rue, pour mémoriser l'endroit pour de futures expéditions en ville. La marche vers la supérette n'est pas longue, nous y arrivons sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Alors que nous entrons, elle est comme je m'y attendais. Petite. Un grand magasin dans une si petite ville serait plus que bizarre. Nous prenons notre temps, que ce soit pour chercher ce dont Miki a besoin, ainsi que pour moi. Je ne suis pas difficile, alors je prends ce qui vient. La seule restriction que je m'impose est de prendre quelque chose qui puisse se manger facilement d'une seule main. Mon panier se remplit petit à petit, alors que celui de Miki se remplit beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Je vais du côté du rayon frais pour me prendre quelques desserts. Le frais qui y règne me fait frissonner cependant, il ne fait pas assez chaud pour que ce genre de température soit agréable.

Je regarde plusieurs fois mon panier, et repasse dans certains rayons pour être sûr d'avoir tout pris. Miki fait comme moi, avant de regarder l'état de mon panier. Elle garde le silence quelques instants, avant de me regarder et de sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui souris en retour. Nous restons comme ça dans une allée, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre que regarder nos paniers, pendant quelques secondes. C'est elle qui rompt ensuite le silence.

« Tu prends tout ça? Tu manges combien de repas par jour?» me demande-t-elle, d'un air moqueur.

« Pas plus de trois. J'en prenais six il y a quelques années, alors que je courrais, je voulais prendre du muscle. Je pensais naïvement que ça allait me faire courir plus vite. J'ai pris du muscle, certes, mais j'suis resté au même niveau.» lui dis-je, lui tirant la langue.

« Six repas par jour... Je sais pas comment tu faisais pour les avaler, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais perso.» me répond Miki, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

« Bah, disons que t'y fais plus attention. Tu dépenses tellement de calories dans la journée, que tu as presque tout le temps l'impression d'avoir faim. Et ton corps s'habitue à être suralimenté, tu sais.» lui lançais-je, d'un ton amusé.

« Tellement habitué que j'ai l'impression de parler avec un fil de fer.» me nargue Miki, me donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Le fer est toujours plus solide que la soie et le tissu, jeune fille.» rétorquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Miki soupire, faussement blessée par mes propos, tout en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Le caissier ne nous regarde pas, sûrement sa manière à lui de gérer l'afflux d'étudiants venant de Yamaku certains jours. La proximité de l'école avec cette ville devrait faire en sorte que tout le monde devrait être habitué à nous voir, mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je ne peux pas le blâmer. Je dois avouer que moi-même, je ne pouvais pas regarder certaines personnes en face. Je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Leur situation me faisait peur à vrai dire. Mais j'ai changé. Il a fallu que je perde mon bras pour que ma vision des choses change. Et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je ne devais pas avoir peur de leur situation. Nous sommes différents, certes, mais nous sommes comme les autres.

Nous payons chacun notre tour, avant de retourner sur nos pas. Nous passons quelques rues, pour nous diriger vers le parc. Comme je ne savais pas où il était précisément, Miki est passée une nouvelle fois devant, pour me guider. En entrant dans le parc, nous cherchons immédiatement l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Surtout moi. Je n'aime pas faire une sieste sous un arbre tout en ayant un rayon de soleil pile dans les yeux. Cependant, il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour trouver ce que nous cherchons. Et comme je n'ai absolument aucun tact, ni aucune délicatesse, je me jette dans l'herbe pour m'allonger. En prenant soin de ne pas abîmer mes sacs.

Miki, quant à elle, fait de même, mais avec une plus grande délicatesse. Je sais en faire preuve, mais uniquement lorsque je le veux et lorsque la situation l'exige. Et m'allonger dans l'herbe n'est pas une situation qui exige de la délicatesse. Nous passons, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, quelques minutes dans le silence. Seuls les oiseaux et le murmure ambiant typique d'une petite ville se font entendre. Mon bras gauche est replié derrière ma tête, tandis que mon bras droit repose sur ma poitrine. J'apprécie énormément ce genre de moment, calme, apaisant. Miki me regarde un moment, puis jette des coups d'œil furtifs à mon pendentif.

« Eikichi, ton pendentif, là, il représente quelque chose?» me demande-t-elle, intriguée.

« Ouais, c'est un Mjolnir, un marteau de Thor, si tu préfères. C'est un symbole fort de la mythologie nordique. Mon porte-bonheur si tu veux.» lui répondis-je, presque en voulant en expliquer davantage.

« Tu me le prêterais? Juste pour l'essayer évidemment.» me lance-t-elle en me faisant des yeux de chien battu.

« Ouais, je peux. Mais t'en prends soin, j'y tiens.» lui dis-je ensuite.

Comme pour illustrer mon accord, je prends une partie de mon pendentif de ma main gauche, le faisant glisser jusqu'en haut de ma tête. La chaîne est assez longue pour me permettre de le retirer sans me servir de ma main pour lutter contre le système d'ouverture. Une fois retiré, je le donne à Miki, qui l'essaie donc. Je souris en la voyant faire, trouvant que ça lui allait bien. Un pendentif qui n'irait pas à une femme est une chose extrêmement rare pour moi.

« Si t'es sage, je t'en offrirais un pour ton anniversaire, si t'aimes, évidemment, et que t'es bien sage.» lui dis-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres, très honnête.

« Je ne crois pas à ce genre de mythologie, mais en avoir un comme le tien, ça, j'aimerai bien. Merci Eikichi. Et puis de toute manière, je suis toujours sage.» me lance Miki, me tirant la langue et faisant mine de bouder.

Je lui laisse, estimant que je pouvais le lui laisser jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions le chemin de l'école. Je ne pense pas que Miki soit du genre à voler ce genre de choses. Alors que le silence retombe autour de nous, je pense à Lilly, mais également à Hanako. Surtout à Hanako. J'aimerais vraiment avoir une conversation normale avec Hanako, pas seulement des silences embarrassants entrecoupés d'échanges stériles. Hanako est quelqu'un de bien, je le pense, mais j'aimerais vraiment me rapprocher d'elle. Son silence n'est qu'une barrière, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être en confiance avec moi pour s'ouvrir un peu plus. Lilly a l'air d'être quelqu'un de beaucoup plus ouverte.

Je m'étire un moment, jusqu'à ce que mes os se mettent à craquer. Ce qui fait tiquer ma charmante voisine. Elle se redresse, fait une mine de dégoût, puis se rallonge. Je sais que les faire craquer n'est pas quelque chose de bon, mais je préfère ça plutôt que d'avoir mal quand je vais me relever. Cependant, peu à peu le ciel se couvre. Rapidement. En fait, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me fier à la météo. Les nuages sombres qui arrivent vont également apporter la pluie, c'est certain. La pluie ne peut pas nous faire de mal, mais il serait idiot de rester dessous jusqu'à ce que cela passe.

Toutefois, même si la menace est présente, nous restons allongés. Ce n'est que lorsque nous ressentons les premières gouttes, quelques minutes plus tard que nous décidons de partir. Je prends mes sacs de course, Miki les siens et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du parc. Lorsque nous l'atteignons, Miki marque un arrêt, posant ses sacs sur le sol. Je me demande alors ce qu'elle compte faire, puis cette question disparaît. Sans un mot, elle ôte mon pendentif de son cou, venant le remettre à sa place, autour de mon cou. Je la remercie avec un sourire, qu'elle me rend de bon cœur.

La pluie redouble d'intensité, alors nous courrons nous abriter. Ce n'est qu'une averse, forcément, mais il faudra attendre qu'elle passe. Alors que je regarde le paysage trempé par la pluie, je sens quelque chose trembler contre mon bras. Miki est là, toute tremblante, essayant par tous les moyens possibles de camoufler ce fait. Ce qu'elle ne parvient pas du tout à faire. Je pose mes sacs de course, et enlève ma chemise. Je me place derrière Miki et la mets sur ses épaules. Quelque chose du superficiel pour la sécher et la réchauffer, mais au moins c'est quelque chose. Mais elle a l'air d'apprécier le geste, vu le sourire reconnaissant qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi mignon de toute ma vie. Elle est là, trempée, les cheveux collés sur son visage, grelottant dans une chemise assez grande pour elle, mais elle est vraiment magnifique. Je mentirais si j'affirmais le contraire.

« T'es sûr que tu vas pas avoir froid comme ça?» me demande Miki, visiblement concernée par ce fait.

« Là, la personne qui a froid, ou qui tremble, en l'occurrence, c'est toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.» lui dis-je, essayant tant bien que mal de rester crédible.

« Mec, je ne suis pas une poupée en chiffon, tu sais!» me lance-t-elle, une mine agacée.

« Et je ne suis pas non plus un petit être fragile Miki. Réchauffe-toi, je ne vais pas mourir de froid aujourd'hui.» lui dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« Merci quand même.» me dit-elle, avec un grand sourire reconnaissant.

Nous attendons quelques minutes que l'averse décide de s'arrêter. Ce qui arrive. Notre après-midi aura duré moins longtemps que prévu à cause de cette foutue pluie, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime passer du temps avec Miki, même si ça doit inclure les intempéries. J'espère juste qu'elle pense la même chose. Après tout, si elle ne me supportait, aurait-elle fait ça? Je ne pense pas. Quoique, les femmes sont toujours pleines de surprise. Ma mère me l'a bien appris.

…...

Alors que nous remontons la colline, nous voyons quelques étudiants faisant la même chose que nous. Certains semblent aussi trempés par la pluie que nous l'étions quelques instants auparavant. Je soupire. J'aurais vraiment adoré vivre dans un lieu comme celui que nous traversons. Même si j'habitais à la campagne, le paysage n'était pas aussi beau. L'herbe mouillée a une senteur caractéristique, que j'aime beaucoup. Evidemment moins que celle de l'herbe coupée mouillée, qui est vraiment très différente.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte de Yamaku après quelques minutes de marche, je fais le même signe que j'ai fait à Miki ce midi, à un camarade de classe. Ce simple signe de doigts sur ma tempe, et pointés en l'air juste après. Classique, mais néanmoins ma signature. Du moins, c'était ma signature, dans mon ancienne école. En y repensant, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec mes amis de mon ancienne école depuis que je suis rentré à Yamaku. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Chacun vit sa vie de son côté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nostalgique cependant. Je m'entendais très bien avec eux, et jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir perdre contact avec eux. Un autre soupir. Putain, si j'avais su...

Le long du chemin qui nous sépare des dortoirs, Miki et moi parlons des cours de la semaine prochaine. Déjà la troisième semaine de cours. Je n'ai clairement pas vu le temps passer, et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tant progressé dans le fait de m'accoutumer à cet endroit. Elle le remarque et essaie de me remonter le moral. Ce qui marche plutôt bien sur le moment. Elle est vraiment douée. C'est en partie pour ça que j'aime passer du temps avec elle. Sa présence est apaisante, du moins pour moi.

Encore une fois, nous nous séparons devant les dortoirs. Elle pose ses sacs de courses par terre, et me rends ma chemise. Je la mets par-dessus mon épaule, et la remercie. Nous restons cependant quelques secondes sans rien dire, à nous regarder ainsi. Ce genre de silence est à moitié gênant à vrai dire. Chacun attend que l'autre dise quelque chose. Cette fois, c'est moi qui romps le silence.

« Franchement, Miki, merci pour cet après-midi. C'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.» lui dis-je, de la manière la plus honnête au monde.

« Avec plaisir. Je ne peux pas dire que je déteste ce genre de moments.» me répond Miki, souriant, se frottant le bras.

« Oh, pendant que j'y pense. Tu peux me rendre un service, si tu croises Hanako ce soir ou demain, tu pourras lui dire que j'aimerais lui parler? Je pense avoir des livres pour elle.» demandais-je à Miki, espérant qu'elle le fasse.

« Hanako... Ouais, je le ferais, t'en fais pas. Passe une bonne nuit Eikichi.» me dit-elle, me souriant et me faisant un geste de la main alors qu'elle se tourne vers son dortoir.

« Passe une bonne nuit, Miki.» ajoutais-je, tant que la distance permettait qu'elle m'entende.

Aucune présence de Kenji à l'horizon. Parfait. Je peux rentrer sans qu'il me pose de questions, car à vrai dire, je n'aurais pas envie d'y répondre. Un autre jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Je monte l'escalier vers le premier étage, mes sacs à la main, avant de les poser pour chercher la clé dans ma poche. Que je trouve après avoir farfouillé durant quelques secondes. Un rapide coup de clé et j'entends le clic caractéristique de l'ouverture. J'entre, pose mes sacs sur mon bureau, ferme ma porte et ouvre ma fenêtre, pour faire rentrer de l'air frais. Je n'ai pas trop faim ce soir, alors je me contenterais d'un simple sandwich. Le programme de demain est tout trouvé: de la lecture.

Alors que je me fais à manger, le souvenir de ma journée avec Miki me vint à l'esprit. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappe de mes lèvres, alors que je commence à divaguer. Si chacune de nos sorties se finit toujours ainsi, je serai heureux. Je veux vraiment passer plus de temps avec elle, et je pense que nous nous entendons bien. C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle fut la première à s'occuper de moi ici. Pour le moment, je savoure les moments passés avec elle. L'avenir décidera ce qui se passera. Mais je suis confiant.


	8. Act I - 7 : Little improvement

Une nouvelle semaine commence. Elle sera similaire aux autres, ça ne fait aucun doute. Cependant, je crois que je vais aller parler à Hanako aujourd'hui. J'avais demandé à Miki de la prévenir, j'espère qu'elle l'aura fait. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave. Si je me fie à ce que je pense, Hanako devra être dans la bibliothèque. C'est là que j'irais chercher en premier. Mais pour l'heure je dois aller courir. Rituel du matin oblige. Et comme chaque matin, je fais exactement les mêmes choses. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Petit-déjeuner rapidement expédié, tenue enfilée, je sors de ma chambre. Et là je tombe comme par magie devant Kenji. Ainsi donc, il est du matin... Bah, pourquoi pas, je ne le connais pas assez pour m'avancer là dessus. On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué pour le moment. Alors je décide de prendre les choses en main. Sa divagation sur le féminisme était assez drôle. J'ai du temps à tuer puisque je me suis levé plus tôt que d'habitude.

« Hey, Kenji? Comment ça va ce matin?» lui demandais-je, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

« Me demander si ça va? Non ça ne va pas mec! Je dois à tout prix mettre au grand jour la conspiration féministe! C'est du boulot et je suis fatigué! J'ai passé toute la nuit à élaborer des stratagèmes pour éviter de me faire poignarder. Fais gaffe à toi mec, tu pourrais te réveiller avec un membre coupé ou un couteau dans le dos.» me dit-il, visiblement très concerné par sa propre survie dans ce milieu hostile.

« Un membre coupé... Ouais je crois que je ferais attention. Mais faut que tu m'expliques comment tu peux te réveiller si tu as un couteau dans le dos. Ça n'a aucun sens!» lui répondis-je, constatant qu'il n'avait pas toute sa logique.

« Elles ne sont pas douées! Mais elles ne sont pas moins dangereuses pour autant. Il ne faut jamais les sous-estimer. Jamais. Ni baisser ta garde! Un jour viendra, nous pourrons investir leur building ultra secret et, BAM, on les liquide toutes! Qu'est ce que t'en penses?» me demande Kenji, apparemment très sérieux.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit vraiment sérieux à propos de tout ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas. J'essaie de réprimander un rire. Très mal, mais du moins j'essaie. Je ne me moque pas de lui, mais voir avec quelle passion il traite ce sujet, c'en est désarmant. Après avoir fait le vide en moi, et en m'étant surtout assuré que je ne rigolerais pas, j'essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire à propos de tout ça.

« En gros, les femmes sont des êtres perfides et cruels. Je tâcherai d'y penser mec. Pour ma survie. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de mourir à 18 ans, donc ton aide est précieuse.» lui dis-je, un ton moqueur dans ma voix, qu'il ne semble pas voir.

« Entre hommes, on doit s'aider. Pour vaincre. Si ma lutte t'intéresses, viens donc me voir dans ma chambre un de ces quatre. Je t'enseignerais les différentes techniques de survie que j'utilise depuis toujours.» me lance-t-il, fier de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Ouais. Bon, tu m'excuses Kenji, mais je dois aller courir. Tu sais, pour renforcer mes muscles et augmenter mon endurance, dans le cas où je serais poursuivi par une horde de féministes voulant me poignarder.» le ton toujours moqueur.

« Excellente initiative. On voit que tu as compris le danger qu'elles représentent. Vas-y mec, donne tout.» me dit-il, retournant vers sa chambre.

Alors qu'il est déjà parti, je descends l'escalier pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Soit les autres sont à la cafétéria pour le petit-déjeuner, soit ils dorment encore. Et je peux les comprendre. Certains ne sont pas habitués à se lever aussi tôt que moi. Et puis, ils n'ont pas nécessairement les mêmes obligations que moi après tout. Je sors du dortoir, respirant un grand coup. Il fait assez froid ce matin, contrairement aux autres jours. Mais cela n'est pas dérangeant. Courir va me réchauffer.

L'air que j'expire se matérialise par les microscopiques volutes causées par la température. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, mais tout de même assez pour le rendre visible. Je vais jusqu'à la piste en petites foulées, afin de me réchauffer un peu avant de courir. Mais alors que j'arrive, je constate une chose assez surprenante: Miki n'est pas là. Elle est peut-être en retard après tout. Quand elle me voit, Emi se met à sautiller joyeusement et vient vers moi.

« Salut Eikichi. T'es quand même venu même s'il fait froid. Je suis fière de toi.» Emi m'accueille avec un des plus grands sourires que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Bah je ne louperais une course pour rien au monde. A part s'il y a une frappe nucléaire et encore, même là je serai sûrement en train de courir.» lui dis-je en souriant, sachant pertinemment que je ne me risquerais pas à sortir en cas d'attaque nucléaire.

« Très bon état d'esprit! Mais je doute que tu puisses courir pour sauver ta vie dans ce cas-là.» me lance Emi, tout sourire.

« Rien n'est impossible lorsque la passion nous dévore. Et de toute façon, ce genre de choses n'est pas près d'arriver, crois-moi.» affirmais-je, d'une manière très méthodique.

Je m'étire moins que d'habitude. Je suis venu ici en petites foulées, donc j'estime que mes muscles sont déjà assez étirés. Ce qui n'est pas du goût d'Emi, semble-t-il, mais elle ne me fait aucune remarque. Elle s'étire beaucoup, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas du genre à aimer ça. Cependant, alors que je m'étire le dos, je sens certains de mes os craquer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça le fait, mais je ne me pose pas plus de questions. Je m'inquiéterai si cela me fait vraiment mal lorsque cela arrive.

J'abandonne l'idée de pouvoir rattraper Emi lors de cette course. De toute manière, même avec le meilleur entraînement, je doute que j'arriverai à la rattraper. Sa vitesse est hors d'atteinte pour moi. Toutefois, nous sommes ici pour courir. Tout en m'apprêtant à prendre le départ avec Emi, je me demande toujours pourquoi Miki n'est pas là. Cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas en retard. Elle est peut-être malade, qui sait?

Emi compte les dix secondes que nous avons établi comme compte à rebours, puis nous nous élançons sur la piste. Comme il fait assez froid, ma respiration est toujours visible lorsqu'elle sort de ma bouche. Étonnamment, elle ne sprinte pas dès le début. L'écart entre nous est donc très restreint. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, avant même la fin du premier tour, elle accélère brutalement, prenant quelques mètres. Alors que je finis le premier tour, une pensée me vint à l'esprit. Accélérer également. Mes douleurs musculaires sont de plus en plus faibles, voire même inexistantes à présent. Je peux donc me pousser plus en avant. L'écart diminue au fil des virages, mais lorsque j'entre dans le troisième tour, je constate que l'écart ne diminue pas. Il augmente, bien au contraire.

Ne te pousses pas dans tes derniers retranchements Eikichi. Rappelle-toi ce que t'as dit Miki. Tu ne pourras pas la rattraper.

C'est ainsi que je raisonne. Je n'ai rien à prouver. Je sais quel est mon niveau, et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les héros à essayer de la rattraper, au prix d'une bonne douleur aux jambes et aux poumons à la fin. Ma transpiration est quand même présente, comme à chaque fois que je cours. Mais je n'ai pas mal aux jambes, et je respire bien. Que demander de plus? Alors que j'entame le dernier tour, l'écart se resserre. Emi fatiguerait-elle? Il se resserre, encore et encore. Jusqu'à un point acceptable pour ne pas perdre la face.

La course finit ainsi. Emi devant. C'était couru d'avance. Je marche lentement autour de la piste, mon bras gauche replié derrière la tête. De profondes inspirations, de longues expirations. Je remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir eu de handicap respiratoire. Ne pas pouvoir courir n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais supporter. Et m'effondrer sur la piste par manque d'air n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaiterais, même à mon pire ennemi. Emi sprinte encore un peu, alors que je continue à marcher. Mais où est-ce qu'elle va puiser toute cette énergie?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emi revient, toujours en sautillant. La légère transpiration sur son visage, ses cheveux volant au vent, son sourire... Elle est aussi mignonne que Miki. Soit je suis l'homme le plus chanceux au monde sur ce coup-là, soit c'est un piège monstrueux. Je suis sûr que Kenji trouverait immédiatement la réponse, mais je préfère me dire que je suis seulement très chanceux.

« Alors comment tu te sens? Ça fait du bien hein?» me demande Emi, ayant un regard des plus mignons.

« Ouais. Courir me fait toujours du bien au final. Là, franchement, ne plus avoir mal aux jambes est une bénédiction.» lui répondis-je, en souriant.

« C'est une drogue. T'y goûtes et tu ne peux plus t'en passer ensuite.» me lance-t-elle, un ton presque moqueur dans la voix.

« Alors, ouais, j'suis drogué du coup. Mais tant que ça me tient en forme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en passerais.» lui lançais-je, le visage très sérieux.

« Parfait alors, bienvenue au club.» me dit-elle, me tapotant l'épaule.

Au final, la même question me taraude l'esprit. Peut-être qu'Emi va pouvoir y répondre. Mais d'un autre côté je me demande si cela pourrait paraître intrusif. Et je déteste être intrusif. Bon, après tout, je ne perdrai rien à poser cette question.

« Hey, Emi? Tu sais pourquoi Miki n'est pas venue courir ce matin? Elle n'a loupé aucune course pourtant.» lui demandais-je, essayant de ne pas avoir un ton inquiet.

« Ah ça? C'est rien, va. Elle est juste malade, rien de grave. Elle devrait être de retour demain logiquement.» me dit-elle, tentant de me rassurer.

« Oh, je vois. Je passerai la voir ce soir, afin de lui donner les cours et pour voir comment elle va.» lançais-je, une expression mi-rassurée mi-inquiète.

« Je doute que ça lui serve, pour les cours du moins, mais je pense que ta visite lui fera plaisir.» me répond-t-elle, souriante.

Ainsi donc, je chercherai Hanako pour lui parler, et j'irai voir Miki ce soir. Je crois que cette journée va être bonne. Je le sens. Cependant, je me demande si l'on a le droit d'aller dans l'autre dortoir. Je verrai, de toute façon. Si quelqu'un me reproche quelque chose, je serai fixé. Je pose ma main sur mon bandage, par réflexe. Cela arrive souvent lorsque je réfléchis ou que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller à la douche. Avant que je ne parte, je demande à Emi son numéro de chambre.

…...

Les cours de la matinée se passent encore plus lentement. Puisque Miki n'est pas là, et également parce que j'enchaîne les matières qui ne m'attirent pas. La seule distraction réside dans les vocalises de cette fille se prénommant Misha. Hanako quant à elle est restée fidèle à elle-même. Elle n'a pas bougé de toute la matinée, comme si elle était présente physiquement, mais que son esprit l'avait quittée. Alors que la sonnerie de fin de matinée nous délivre, elle reste assise à son bureau, attendant que la vague d'élèves déferlant dans le couloir se calme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se lève brusquement et se met à courir vers la porte pour disparaître rapidement.

Je décide d'attendre un peu avant d'également quitter la classe. Si ce que je pense est exact, elle devrait être à la bibliothèque à présent. Je prends mon temps pour y aller. Le silence est omniprésent dans l'école maintenant. Seuls les échos de conversations dans la cour se font entendre. J'ai légèrement faim, mais c'est supportable. Je me rattraperai sur le repas de ce soir de toute façon. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entre dans la bibliothèque. Je salue gentiment Yuuko, qui s'affole ensuite pour remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau. Merci Lilly, merci de m'en avoir informé.

J'erre à travers les rayons, saluant quelques étudiants. Mais je suis ici pour une personne: Hanako. J'aimerai lui parler. Et la trouver n'est pas quelque chose de compliqué. J'opte pour la même approche que la dernière fois. Je me dirige lentement vers elle, pour qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence, sans l'effrayer. Alors que je suis proche d'elle, je mets un genou au sol, un sourire franc se dessine sur mon visage. Cette fois, elle ne cache pas une très grande partie de son visage derrière son livre. Même si un léger tremblement est perceptible en regardant ses épaules.

Je peux comprendre qu'elle ai peur du jugement des autres envers ses cicatrices. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de la juger à ce sujet. Même si son visage, son cou, sa main, et j'imagine, une grande partie de son corps, sont marqués, elle n'en reste pas moins très jolie. Pour lui montrer que rien ne m'effraie chez elle, je la regarde quelques instants dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne détourne quelques secondes le regard, comme gênée. Avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Salut Hanako. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?» lui demandais-je, démarrant la conversation avec un sujet lambda.

« Un... un livre de contes. C'est très... très beau.» me dit-elle, murmurant à peine.

« J'ai demandé à Miki de te prévenir en fait. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.» lançais-je, apportant le véritable sujet sur la table.

« Je... je sais. Elle me l'a dit hier.» me répond-t-elle, une esquisse de sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Même si c'est extrêmement léger, elle sourit. Mais je ne dois pas considérer ça comme acquis. Les gens timides sont parfois assez imprévisibles, et peuvent avoir des réactions parfois étonnantes. Au moins, Miki l'aura prévenue , c'est déjà ça.

« En fait, je me souviens d'un livre que j'avais chez moi. Je ne sais pas s'ils l'ont ici, mais je pense que ça pourrait te plaire comme histoire.» lui dis-je en souriant.

« ça parle... de... quoi?» me demande-t-elle, me prouvant que j'ai attisé sa curiosité.

« En fait, ça parle d'un garçon qui part à l'aventure, loin de chez lui. C'est assez long, mais ça mélange fantastique et récit réaliste. C'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'est un très bon livre. Je crois que ça s'appelle «Ataru et le bouclier d'or.» lui répondis-je, parlant assez bas.

« ça a l'air vraiment... bien... Mais je... sais pas s'ils l'ont ici.» me rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement intéressée.

« Oh ça c'est pas grave s'ils ne l'ont pas. Quand je rentrerai chez moi, je penserais à te le ramener ensuite.» soit je lui prête soit je lui en achète un exemplaire.

« Merci, vraiment.» me lance Hanako avec un sourire.

J'ai l'impression qu'Hanako vient de faire un progrès non négligeable. Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec elle, qui ne s'est pas limitée à un échange de seulement trois phrases. Mais crier victoire à ce moment-là serait stupide. Je ne peux pas gagner la confiance de quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps. Mais si Hanako sourit alors que je lui parle, je pense être sur la bonne voie. Il reste encore beaucoup de travail, certes. Cependant, quand elle voit quelqu'un passer non loin de nous, son visage se dissimule derrière son livre. Je mets une main sur son épaule, lui souriant, espérant l'apaiser quelque peu.

Je la laisse tranquille ensuite, en lui disant que si jamais elle avait besoin de conseils pour des livres ou seulement pour parler à quelqu'un, elle pouvait compter sur moi. Son regard était si reconnaissant à ce moment-là que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle reprend ensuite sa lecture, en attendant que la sonnerie de reprise des cours ne la sorte de sa bulle. Quant à moi, je sors de la bibliothèque en ayant en tête qu'elle vient de faire des progrès. Je ne sais pas comment les autres s'en sortent avec elle, car elle ne parle à personne dans la classe.

…...

Alors que je m'installe à mon bureau, je vois Hanako rentrer toujours aussi lentement dans la classe. Mais cette fois, elle ne court pas vers son siège. Elle marche très lentement. Mais elle y arrive sans susciter trop de regards. Une trop forte attention envers elle la ferait fuir. Le cours commence ainsi, sans que personne ne dise un mot. Et cette après-midi va être longue. Je le sens. De temps à autre, je regarde par la fenêtre. Le temps a décidé de ne pas être mon ami aujourd'hui.

Le cours passe, l'autre suit. Je ne suis pas tellement attentif, prenant des notes ça et là. La plus grande partie de ma réflexion est dédiée à trouver quelque chose à dire quand j'irai voir Miki. Le pire serait d'aller la voir, et de rester bloqué dans ma réflexion. C'est pour cela que j'anticipe. Même si je sais que je ne saurais pas quoi dire pendant quelques secondes, évidemment.

Le dernier cours, à ma grande surprise, est le plus rapide à passer. Je n'ai même pas vu l'heure. Mais quand la sonnerie nous délivre, je suis un des premiers à sortir de la classe, suscitant quelques regards. Je prends mon temps, le chemin qui me sépare du bâtiment purement scolaire des dortoirs est assez court, donc même en prenant mon temps, la marche ne pourrait pas dépasser cinq minutes. Le soleil est bas dans le ciel, mais il n'est pas encore couché. Alors que j'arrive au dortoir des filles, j'entends certaines personnes se posant des questions sur ma venue. Bah, peu importe.

J'entre, monte les escaliers deux fois avant d'arriver à la porte de la chambre de Miki. Bizarrement, je n'ai croisé personne depuis que je suis arrivé. En me demandant toujours quoi lui dire, je frappe, trois coups. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y a aucune réponse. Jusqu'à ce que la poignée tourne lentement. Et ce que je vois m'éteint littéralement le cerveau.

Miki est là, devant moi, en pyjama. Bon, c'est normal, elle a dû passer toute la journée au lit. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, son regard est à moitié fermé, mais tourné vers moi, et elle affiche un faible sourire. Son bandage quant à lui est absent. Mais je n'y prête aucune attention. J'ai toujours pensé que l'on voit toujours si une fille est belle au saut du lit. Et elle est vraiment ravissante. Même si elle n'était pas mon genre de prédilection, je dirais exactement la même chose. Elle reste quelques secondes à me regarder ainsi avant de se souvenir que nous sommes au seuil de sa porte, et m'invite à entrer.

Par bonheur, sa chambre n'est pas aussi vide que la mienne. La mienne n'est que très sommairement décorée, un ou deux posters de groupes de musique, et voilà tout. La sienne est aussi rangée que la mienne. Notre notion du rangement doit faire défaut. Cela dit, il y règne une odeur vraiment agréable. Quelque chose qui a sa place dans une chambre de fille, mais qui me plaît. Cette fois, j'oublie le motif de ma venue. Ce que j'essaie de rattraper le mieux possible.

« Donc, je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Ne pas t'avoir vu ce matin m'a inquiété à vrai dire.» lui dis-je, sans apercevoir le ton inquiet dans ma voix.

« Oh ça? Non mais c'est stupide vraiment. J'ai chopé froid en gardant ma fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit, car j'avais l'impression de mourir de chaud. Plus con que ça, tu meurs.» me lance Miki, ricanant devant sa propre bêtise.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de porter la main à mon front en y pensant. Effectivement, c'est stupide. Mais je suis le premier à faire également ce genre de choses. Alors est-ce que je suis bien placé pour lui faire une remarque? Je ne pense pas.

« Mais en tout cas ta visite me fait plaisir mec. T'es le seul à être venu mis à part Emi. Mais avoue, t'es surtout venu pour mater de la nana en petite tenue, n'est-ce pas?» me nargue-t-elle, en me tirant la langue.

« Si j'étais venu pour te mater, je serais venu un autre jour, pas lorsque t'es malade. Mais je te remercie de la bonne idée que tu viens de m'offrir.» rétorquais-je, l'air sérieux, un ton moqueur dans la voix.

« En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas Eikichi, je serai la demain. Au fait, comment a réagi Hanako suite à votre petite discussion, si elle a eu lieu?» me demande-t-elle, soit par politesse soit par véritable intérêt.

« J'ai presque eu une conversation normale avec elle. Plus de trois échanges en somme. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle progresse petit à petit.» lui répondis-je, souriant.

« C'est déjà plus que ce que beaucoup de personnes dans la classe et même dans l'école ont pu faire. Je ne sais pas si elle te fait confiance, mais elle doit avoir senti que tu n'as pas peur d'elle, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne fuit pas devant toi.» me lance-t-elle, confirmant mes pensées.

« Je ne crois pas que je puisse gagner la confiance de quelqu'un aussi facilement et rapidement, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'elle me laisse lui parler. Oh, au fait, voilà tes cours.» lui dis-je, fouillant dans mon sac.

Après avoir fouillé pendant quelques secondes, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Je lui tends donc les documents et autres notes. Elle me remercie avec un sourire avant d'aller les poser sur son bureau. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouvant pas ses mots. Je dois avouer que j'aurais fait pareil dans la même situation, donc je ne peux absolument pas la blâmer.

Nous restons donc à nous regarder en silence pendant quelques temps. Parfois, le silence en dis davantage que les paroles. Je l'ai toujours pensé, mais je ne peux pas savoir ce que nous sommes en train de nous «dire». Cependant, ce silence ne me dérange pas. Je n'avais pas tellement de choses à dire. Alors que je joue avec mon pendentif, Miki semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se retient, ayant l'air de réfléchir à comment tourner sa phrase.

«J'ai parlé avec Emi ce matin... Elle veut bien nous laisser courir seuls, tous les deux, certaines fois...» me dit-elle, comme si une énorme vérité était présente dans sa phrase.

« T'as pas pu résister à mon talent hein? Ou tu veux simplement me reprendre en main?» lui répondis-je, la taquinant légèrement, ce qu'elle ne prend absolument pas mal.

« T'es con. J'ai simplement envie de faire ça, voilà tout.» me lance-t-elle, visiblement très sérieuse.

Courir seul avec Miki le matin? Cela paraît être une bonne idée après tout. Mais je la soupçonne de ne pas être tout à fait honnête dans ses raisons. Bon, après tout, elle a ses raisons, et je ne vais pas la forcer à me les donner. Quoi qu'il en soit, je passerai encore plus de temps avec elle, ce qui sera bénéfique pour moi. Je lui fais comprendre que cela m'enchante, et elle semble heureuse.

Nous restons donc quelques minutes de plus à parler de choses sans importance, comme souvent. Au bout d'un moment, elle semble vouloir se reposer. Ce que je comprends absolument. Je la laisse donc, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi, je soupire. Pas un soupir mélancolique, ou de fatigue. Mais plutôt un soupir de bien-être. Cependant, je crois que je passerais également du temps avec Emi, à part. Sa volonté de nous laisser seuls est touchante, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle se sente exclue. J'arrive à gérer le temps que je passe avec Miki et Hanako, j'arriverai à faire de même avec Emi et Lilly. Tant que Kenji ne m'enrôle pas dans sa croisade personnelle, évidemment.

Je quitte le dortoir des filles avec une seule pensée en tête: Miki. Il faut dire qu'elle me quitte difficilement le crâne ces temps-ci, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire. Je dois également retourner à la bibliothèque dès demain. Pour rendre certains des livres que j'ai finis. Au final, j'ai l'impression de mieux m'adapter à cet environnement quand je n'y pense pas.


	9. Act I - 8 : Heavy rain

Alors que je me réveille, péniblement, le souvenir de la veille est toujours présent dans mon esprit. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Si Miki a vu juste, elle sera présente aujourd'hui. Je l'espère en tout cas. J'ouvre ma fenêtre, pour prendre un petit bol d'air avant de m'habiller. Il est encore assez tôt, et la cour est quasiment vide. Seuls trois ou quatre étudiants cheminent vers la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Et pour une fois, je crois que je vais y aller, car je manque de provisions pour manger le matin. J'enfile rapidement ma tenue de sport, mets mes baskets et je sors de ma chambre.

Comme prévu, le dortoir est presque vide. Du moins, ses couloirs. Je n'y croise qu'une personne, un camarade de classe, que je salue à ma façon habituelle, avec mes deux doigts sur ma tempe. Il me rend mon salut en souriant avant de se diriger vers les douches. Le silence est omniprésent. Seul le vaste écho de respirations plus ou moins lourdes suivant les pathologies de chacun se fait entendre. Alors que je sors enfin du bâtiment, je réalise que le temps se réchauffe. Nous sommes en plein milieu du mois d'Avril, Mai ne va plus tarder.

Comme le silence règne dans la cour, seuls les oiseaux et le vent se font entendre. Un son qui m'est familier, j'avais l'habitude d'être réveillé chaque matin par les oiseaux auparavant. Ma campagne me manque un peu. Je prends mon temps, et arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il y a certes du monde, mais dans une demi-heure ou plus, ça sera bondé. Donc c'est assez agréable de ne pas être submergé. Je prends sagement place dans la file et attends mon tour.

Ce qui ne prend évidemment pas beaucoup de temps. Je prends tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et cherche une table de libre, ou du moins quelqu'un que je connaisse. Mon regard est instantanément attiré par une longue chevelure blonde à quelques tables de ma position actuelle. Ainsi donc, Lilly est du matin. Je m'avance dans sa direction, avant de demander poliment si je peux m'asseoir, vu qu'elle ne peut pas me voir.

" Salut Lilly. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à te lever si tôt. Je peux m'asseoir ou tu attends quelqu'un?" lui demandais-je, d'un ton amical, mais néanmoins bas.

" Eikichi? Serait-ce toi? Évidemment que tu peux. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir déjà croisé ici le matin." me dit-elle, souriante

" D'habitude, je prends mon petit-déjeuner dans ma chambre. Mais il va être temps pour moi de retourner à la supérette, je manque de provision pour le matin. Merci, en tout cas." répondis-je avant de m'asseoir.

Je commence donc à manger mon repas, tandis que Lilly finit le sien. La façon dont elle gère son handicap pour manger me fascine. D'abord, elle passe lentement ses doigts fins sur le bord de son assiette, pour en voir les limites. Ceci fait, sa fourchette passe dans chaque recoin pour situer la nourriture. Personnellement, j'ai énormément de mal à me repérer dans l'espace les yeux fermés, alors en voyant avec quelle facilité elle y arrive, je ne peut qu'être admiratif. Bien que facilité ne doit pas être le meilleur mot à utiliser, cela doit lui demander beaucoup de concentration.

Elle ne dit rien, parler doit sûrement la perturber dans cette tâche. Je la regarde faire, sans dire un mot, mangeant en même temps. Alors qu'elle finit, elle tapote doucement ses lèvres avec sa serviette, trois fois. Ses ustensiles sont ensuite rangés dans son assiette, avant qu'elle ne se lève et reprenne sa canne rétractable. Elle reste immobile une seconde, semblant perplexe, ou en train de réfléchir. Puis elle s'excuse.

" Désolée Eikichi, mais je dois te laisser. Mes devoirs de déléguée m'appellent." me lance Lilly, avec une certaine irritation dans la voix, et je doute que ce soit à mon égard.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Lilly, voyons. De toute manière, je dois aller courir, donc l'un de nous deux aurait dû laisser l'autre." rétorquais-je, un léger rire dans la voix, ce qui la fait sourire.

" Tu es bien gentil. Passe une bonne journée." me dit-elle.

" Toi aussi." répondis-je en la regardant partir.

Je finis également mon repas, avant de correctement ranger mes couverts dans mon assiette. Ceci fait, je quitte la cafétéria et me dirige vers la piste, en petites foulées, une fois de plus. Alors que j'arrive sur la piste, Miki est effectivement là, et elle m'attend, souriant en me voyant arriver. Quand j'arrive à ses côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander comment elle va. Et comme prévu, Emi nous laisse seuls.

Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Même si elle semble encore un peu pâle. Mais si elle a réussi à se lever ce matin, elle devrait aussi pouvoir courir. Elle commence déjà à s'étirer, bien avant moi, mais je ne peux que suivre son exemple. Après tout, si je ne fais pas ça, cela risque de mal se passer. Et je n'en ai guère envie. Et une fois de plus, nous commençons notre course du matin.

Quatre tours, comme d'habitude. Les deux premiers sont avalés sans que je n'y prête la moindre attention. Cependant, comme le temps se réchauffe, je transpire davantage, mais cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Au début du troisième tour, c'est là que démarre notre compétition. Ni moi, ni Miki ne voulons être deuxième. Comme elle court très bien, je dois jouer avec mes limites. Au début du quatrième tour, nous sommes au même niveau. Aucune avance, aucun retard.

Il ne reste que deux virages pour passer devant. J'accélère considérablement mon rythme dans un dernier sprint final, vidant ainsi le reste d'énergie qu'il me reste. Cependant, Miki fait exactement de même. Et elle passe devant. Pour gagner. Je suis contraint de m'incliner, mais je perds toujours la tête haute face à elle. Alors que je franchis la ligne d'arrivée, mes poumons me brûlent, mais très légèrement. Je reprends lentement ma respiration en marchant lentement, le bras replié derrière la tête.

" Perds tout espoir Eikichi, ça sera mieux pour toi." me lance Miki, un ton clairement provocateur dans la voix.

" Je t'ai laissé gagner de toute façon. Faut toujours bien s'occuper des malades, n'est-ce pas?" répondis-je en ricanant.

" Justifie-toi autant que tu le voudras, c'est ça le talent." me dit-elle, en me souriant.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers les dortoirs pour prendre notre douche avant de partir en cours. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais Miki marche beaucoup plus près de moi cette fois. Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir certaines interprétations. Je les garde pour moi. Cela ne servirait à rien de lui demander pourquoi elle fait ça. Mais j'en profite. Après tout, qui s'en plaindrait?

...

Ma douche, contrairement aux autres jours n'est pas longue. Je me rhabille assez vite, et sort torse nu de cette salle de bain.

J'arpente une nouvelle fois ces couloirs aux teintes beiges. A la fin de l'année, je pense que je serais même capable de me déplacer les yeux fermés. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Alors que j'atteins la porte de ma chambre, mon voisin sort de la sienne. Je lui fais mon signe habituel, qu'il me rend avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ce type est assez silencieux, je l'entend très peu parler, et le soir, presque aucun son ne sort de sa chambre. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais il doit avoir ses raisons.

Je pose ma serviette mouillée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et enfile cette putain de chemise. Je déteste ce vêtement. Comme d'habitude, je l'enfile par le bras droit, en m'aidant du bras gauche, avant de la faire passer derrière moi afin de pouvoir enfiler le bras gauche. Je ne défais jamais ma cravate, j'élargis simplement le nœud pour l'enlever plus facilement. Ma tête passée dans la boucle de la cravate, je resserre le nœud. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de meilleur système pour l'enfiler. Le réajustement habituel terminé, viens l'étape des boutons. Particulièrement récalcitrants aujourd'hui.

Je finis par abandonner, et sort de ma chambre, la chemise ouverte, après avoir pris mes affaires de cours. A peine sortie du dortoir, et marchant vers les escaliers, j'entends un ricanement près de moi. C'est Miki. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me propose son aide. Je ne me vois pas lui refuser, je ne sais pas comment elle le prendrait. Je ne sais pas comment nous y arrivons, mais en unissant nos bras valides, je suis enfin présentable. Je remercie vivement Miki, qui m'envoie un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

" Franchement, mec, changes de gel douche. C'est pas possible ça." me dit Miki, ricanant, en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Jamais de la vie! Les senteurs boisées et exotiques ont un certain charme. Tu n'as simplement pas de goût." lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules, une certaine ironie dans mes propos.

" Je préfère ne pas avoir de goût plutôt que sentir la fougère." me lance-t-elle, riant franchement.

Je m'approche sans préavis, humant l'air autour de nous, le plus près d'elle possible. Pendant deux secondes, son regard est presque interrogateur, avant d'être neutre. Je marque une pause, faisant mine d'être dans une intense délibération. Avant de contre attaquer.

" Je préfère sentir la fougère plutôt que les fruits rouges. Tu me déçois Miki. Tu te douches avec Emi ou quoi?" lui dis-je , avant de rire ouvertement.

" T'es con. Emi sent la fraise, pas les fruits rouges. C'est pas la même chose." rétorqua-t-elle, avant que nous partions pour le bâtiment principal.

Ceci dit, je trouve logique ce que vient de dire Miki. Je ne pense pas qu'Emi soit du genre à utiliser des produits aux senteurs "masculines". Mais une personne peut réserver bien des surprises. La verdure environnante me surprend encore un peu. Les allées du parc sont espacées par de grands espaces verts, et souvent bordées par les arbres. De grands espaces ombragés sont souvent pris d'assaut l'après-midi. Cependant, la cour n'est plus aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'est lorsque je vais courir. Il est presque l'heure d'entrer en cours, alors la plupart des étudiants se pressent vers le hall.

En entrant, je réalise à quel point je fais bien de me lever si tôt et d'aller en cours plus tôt. Le hall est bondé. En regardant autour de moi, je finis par voir un visage familier. Du moins, une seule partie de ce visage. A quelques mètres des escaliers, Hanako est assise, seule, sur un banc, le visage camouflé derrière ses cheveux. Elle regarde le sol et semble trembler. Miki semble le remarquer en même temps que moi, et lorsque nous nous regardons, il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour que nous nous comprenions. Elle reste en retrait, et je me dirige lentement vers Hanako.

Quand j'arrive près d'elle, je pose un genou au sol pour être à sa hauteur. Je pose doucement ma main gauche sur sa jambe, et ses tremblements s'intensifient légèrement, puis cessent lorsque son regard croise le mien. Je lui sourit gentiment, avant de prendre un ton très doux et calme, parlant doucement.

" Salut Hanako. Tu veux que je t'accompagne en classe? On va attendre qu'il y ai moins de monde, d'accord?" lui dis-je, gardant toujours mon sourire.

Elle ne répond que par un hochement de tête. Il serait inenvisageable de lui faire monter les escaliers avec autant de monde autour d'elle. Cela ne ferait rien d'autre que la paralyser encore plus. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Hanako a enfin compris qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur de moi, le fait que ses tremblements cessent lorsqu'elle m'a regardé en est un bon indice. Elle doit voir qu'elle ne me rebute pas, et que j'agis naturellement avec elle. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, et Miki finit par nous rejoindre. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, Hanako ne tremble pas et sa présence ne semble pas la déranger.

Le hall se vide peu à peu. Puis nous nous levons, et Hanako nous suit. Elle ne marche pas collée à moi, mais suffisamment proche. Miki, par contre, marche de plus en plus près de moi en ce moment. Nous montons les trois étages qui séparent le hall de notre salle de classe. Nous ne sommes pas en retard, mais juste à l'heure, car lorsque nous arrivons, Mutou vient à peine de poser le pied dans la salle. Avant de rentrer, Hanako me regarde furtivement, avant de regarder à nouveau ses pieds. Je sais qu'elle est en train de faire un grand travail intérieur car elle semble tendue. Elle se relâche finalement, avant de me dire merci, une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose pour être heureux. Courir, la présence de Miki et Emi à mes côtés, la lecture, mais également chacune de mes petites victoires sur la timidité maladive d'Hanako. Elle semble s'ouvrir lentement à moi, mais sûrement. Cette journée ne peut que bien se terminer à présent.

…...

Comme d'habitude, Mutou est le seul passionné durant ses cours. Sa façon d'enseigner est admirable, mais le contenu des cours ne m'intéresse guère. J'écoute tout de même, car je veux réussir mes examens, et cela passe donc par suivre les cours, même les moins intéressants. Miki semble presque en train de dormir, avant de se redresser brusquement lorsque Mutou lui en fait la remarque. Elle baisse ensuite la tête, et le seul mot que je peux entendre est «putain.» Je ne peux pas la blâmer de toute façon.

Plus les cours de la matinée passent, plus le ciel s'assombrit. Il finit par commencer à pleuvoir en plein milieu du dernier cours de la matinée. Un soupir général peut être entendu, mais le professeur ne nous fait pas la moindre remarque. Il semble partager notre avis sur la météo. Miki et moi avons prévu une nouvelle fois de manger ensemble. Cependant, lorsque nous sortons du bâtiment scolaire, la pluie redoubla d'intensité, et au loin, le tonnerre grondait.

« Mademoiselle Miura, pourriez-vous me montrer vos talents de sprinteuse sous la pluie?» lui dis-je, très sérieusement.

« Mais avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Omura.» me répond-elle, tout aussi sérieuse que moi.

Elle s'élance alors, courant aussi vite que possible vers la cafétéria. Soulevant de petits volumes d'eau lorsque ses foulées rencontraient les multiples flaques présentes sur le sol. Ceux qui étaient dans le bâtiment regardaient avec attention cette scène singulière, sans trop comprendre. Finalement, lorsqu'elle arrive devant l'entrée, elle se met à pavaner en me narguant du regard. Une sorte d'invitation au défi. Que j'allais évidemment relever.

Ce fut ensuite à mon tour, et je n'allais pas me retenir. Après avoir pris un pas d'élan, je cours aussi vite que possible, la pluie battait mon visage, le tonnerre grondant s'approchant de plus en plus. On m'avait toujours dit de ne pas courir sous un orage, mais celui-ci semblait assez lointain pour le moment. Et il était hors de question que je me défile. Prenant un peu plus de temps que Miki, j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur. Elle lève son pouce en l'air en souriant.

« Tu fais des progrès, tu cours de plus en plus vite.» note Miki, compliment que j'accepte volontiers.

« Mon objectif c'est de battre Emi, et je ferais en sorte d'y arriver.» lançais-je en ricanant.

« Bonne chance alors.» me dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, son sourire ne la quittant pas.

Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger, pour reprendre notre respiration. Ses cheveux mouillés lui cachent une partie des yeux, alors je les repousse du doigt. Je pensais rencontrer une légère résistance, aussi minime soit-elle, mais elle se laissa totalement faire. Elle fit exactement la même chose avec les miens avant d'entrer. Je la suivis, et encore une fois, nous faisons la queue. Qui ne prend pas tellement de temps.

Une fois nos repas sur nos plateaux, je cherche une table de libre ou une table avec une connaissance. Mais Miki me dépasse et trouve une table, où Lilly est déjà assise. Elle ne s'assoit pas de suite, prenant le temps de lui demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Je me demande si ce que vient de faire Miki est anodin ou non, mais je les rejoints.

« Tiens donc, Lilly. Je suis pas habitué à te voir ici à midi.» fut tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

« Il y a des jours comme ça. Miki, tu devrais arrêter de martyriser ce pauvre Eikichi, il ne se rappelle plus de rien.» dit Lilly, un léger rire dans la voix.

« Pas de risques. Il est assez solide pour me supporter.» lui répond Miki, ricanant.

Ainsi donc, Miki et Lilly se connaissent. Sont-elles amies? Je n'en sais rien et je ne crois pas que poser la question maintenant serait la meilleure chose à faire pour le savoir. Elles mangent leur repas en silence, ce que je fais également, des questions à l'esprit.

« Eikichi, tu pourras passer à la bibliothèque après les cours?» me demande Lilly, ce qui me perturbe pendant près d'une seconde.

« Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. Je serais là.» lui répondis-je, me demandant pourquoi elle voulait me voir expressément aujourd'hui et là-bas.

Elle sourit et continue donc son repas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle nous quitte poliment, ayant fini son repas. De toute façon, nous avions presque fini le notre. La pause déjeuner allait bientôt finir, donc nous remontions en classe.

…...

L'après-midi se passa rapidement, bien que la pluie ne cessa pas. La même question me tourmentait l'esprit depuis midi. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un pouvant facilement être perturbé par ce genre de questions. Mais pour avoir une réponse je devais aller là-bas. La sonnerie de fin de journée retentit et je suis un des premiers à sortir de la classe, fonçant en direction de la bibliothèque après avoir dit à Miki de ne pas m'attendre pour le repas du soir. En un éclair, j'y suis.

J'entre donc calmement, saluant Yuuko au passage, qui semble bien plus détendue aujourd'hui. Ce qui est agréable. Je préfère la voir ainsi qu'essayer de ranger son bureau en une seconde sans y parvenir. Je cherche ensuite Lilly du regard et finis par la trouver. Je me dirige ensuite vers elle, assise dans un coin de la bibliothèque, un livre en braille entre les mains. J'annonce que je suis là avant de m'asseoir, pour qu'elle le sache.

Elle semble tout d'abord chercher ses mots. J'espère juste qu'elle ne veut pas me dire quelque chose de grave. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Dis-moi Eikichi, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Hanako?» me demande Lilly très sérieusement.

Je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Cette question me surprend, mais je prends sur moi afin de pouvoir lui répondre.

« Ce que je pense d'elle? Je la trouve vraiment très sympathique, mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Je ne la vois jamais parler à personne, j'ai de très courtes conversations avec elle, et parfois, elle fuit en plein cours, sans que personne ne trouve à redire.» Je ne pouvais pas mentir, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter pour elle.

Lilly semblait réfléchir intensément après m'avoir écouté. Elle semble penser le moindre de mes mots pour trouver la réponse adéquate. Le silence qui règne entre nous ne dure que quelques secondes, et ce fut elle qui le brisa.

« Hanako est quelqu'un de maladivement timide comme tu as pu le remarquer. Cependant, tu arrives à aller plus loin que n'importe qui dans ta classe. Et elle n'en est pas indifférente. Je suis presque la seule personne en qui elle a confiance dans cette école. Ses cicatrices rebutent parfois les gens, mais elle a remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas chez toi.» me dit-elle, parlant tout bas, avec un ton très calme.

« J'ai été amené à voir des grands brûlés durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Aux premiers abords, je n'arrivais pas à les regarder. Mais durant ces deux mois, ma vision des choses a changé. Hanako a beau être recouverte de brûlures, elle n'en reste pas moins très jolie. Je la regarde toujours en face, et cela ne me dérange en aucun cas.» lui répondis-je, très sérieusement.

Lilly sourit, visiblement contente de ma réponse. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le passé d'Hanako, mais la voir comme quelqu'un de différente juste pour ses cicatrices est une chose que je n'envisagerais même pas. Je n'aimerai pas que les autres me traitent différemment, alors il est hors de question que j'agisse de la sorte avec elle.

« Il y a cependant une chose que tu ne dois surtout pas faire. La traiter comme une enfant. Elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de cela.» murmure Lilly, les yeux mi clos.

« Mais je la vois déjà comme une femme normale. Je la vois comme je vois Miki, ou Emi, ou même toi. Vous avez beau avoir chacune votre particularité, vous restez des personnes normales à mes yeux. J'ai un demi bras en moins, et je ne vous verrais jamais comme je n'aimerais pas que l'on me regarde. Même si tout le monde ne pense pas ainsi malheureusement.» lui dis-je, gardant un ton très bas.

Lilly garde son éternel sourire, satisfaite que je vois Hanako comme une personne normale. Il est vrai que ma vision des choses a bien changé étant donné ma condition, mais le passé reste le passé. Le monde a beau nous voir de telle ou telle façon, je m'en moque éperdument. Tout ce que je veux désormais, c'est passer du temps avec des personnes comme Miki, Emi, Lilly et même Hanako. Je dois avouer que je voyais d'un mauvais œil mon transfert dans cette académie. Mais sans cela je n'aurais pas fait leur rencontre. Ce qui aurait été une impardonnable erreur.

Savourer le temps qui passe. Je crois que cela va être ma nouvelle ligne de conduite. Plus je me rapproche de Miki, plus je me sens bien en sa compagnie. Il va juste falloir ne pas tout faire foirer. Comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé.


	10. Act II - 1 : Cold heart

Nous étions déjà le 7 Mai. Je courais de plus en plus vite et Miki ne perdait aucune occasion pour me le faire remarquer. Il fallait juste que je garde un rythme constant à partir de maintenant. Ce qui n'était plus si compliqué. La course du matin avec elle était un réel plaisir pour moi. Parfois, Emi venait nous rejoindre, et insufflait un esprit de compétition. Même si je gagnais en vitesse, la rattraper n'était pas possible pour le moment.

Fidèles à notre habitude, nous nous séparons devant les dortoirs pour prendre notre douche. Cependant, alors que j'arrive au premier étage, je croise Kenji, sortant de sa chambre. Il ne me remarque pas de suite avant de prendre la parole.

" Eikichi? Tu devrais apprendre à être plus discret mec! Tu viens de me réveiller. On ne réveille jamais ses compagnons après une dure nuit de lutte!" me dit-il, toujours aussi sérieux.

" Si je suis aussi peu discret, c'est justement pour éloigner les féministes! Remercie moi au lieu de m'aboyer dessus dès le matin!" fut tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, mais il semble bien prendre cette réponse.

" Au final tu ferais un excellent combattant si tu me rejoignais. Ma proposition tient toujours." lance-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de me faire du chantage.

" Pas maintenant mec. Je suis en pleine infiltration, je ne vais pas risquer de griller ma couverture après un aussi bon chemin." lui répondis-je, fermant les yeux, essayant de rendre crédible mon discours.

Il me tapote l'épaule avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. J'ai enfin le chemin libre pour aller prendre ma douche. En entrant dans la salle de bain, la buée me souhaite la bienvenue en me sautant au visage. Ainsi que mon voisin de chambre, chantant sous sa douche. Apparemment il s'est amélioré au niveau sonore. Une sorte de "chant" en la da di, la da dou, la da dam. C'est toujours mieux que rien après tout. Et ainsi, il ne risque pas de pleuvoir.

La mienne est somme toute plus rapide que la sienne. Ce qui me permet de passer plus rapidement par ma chambre afin de m'habiller correctement. Une nouvelle fois, je me débat avec ces foutus boutons de chemise, mais cette fois-ci, j'arrive plus ou moins à en venir à bout. Un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je remarque que le temps est au beau fixe. Parfait. Pas un seul nuage ne cache le soleil, pas le moindre souffle de vent. Un temps vraiment parfait.

En sortant du dortoir, je ne vois pas Miki. Soit elle est en retard, soit elle est déjà partie. Je ne perds pas mon temps et me dirige donc vers le bâtiment scolaire. J'y suis en peu de temps. En ce début de mois de Mai, les espaces vert de la cour de l'école sont magnifiques. Ça et la, des parterres de fleurs voient le jour. Les arbres se recouvrent également peu à peu de leurs fleurs, tandis que leur ombrage s'étend davantage. Il flotte dans l'air l'odeur caractéristique du printemps. L'odeur de l'herbe ainsi que l'odeur des fleurs. Je dois me rappeler de prendre mon temps à partir de maintenant, histoire d'en profiter un maximum.

Alors que j'entre dans la salle de classe, je vois Miki, déjà installée à son bureau. Il est assez rare qu'elle soit en avance. Mais de là à en conclure qu'elle mijote quelque chose... Je prends donc place à côté d'elle, attendant patiemment que le professeur arrive. Hanako est une des dernières à rentrer, et à peine rentrée, elle fonce vers son siège. Je sens que ce cours de Maths va m'annihiler l'esprit, comme à son habitude. Miki et moi échangeons donc des regards à la fois désespérés et abattus.

Encore ces foutus algorithmes. Je n'ai jamais tenté de les comprendre, mais il faudra bien que je me mette à les réviser pour de futurs examens. Le cours s'égraine lentement, bien trop lentement à mon goût. Je vois ensuite une bulle d'air en la présence du cours suivant, les sciences. Même si ce domaine n'est pas mon fort. J'ai appris à apprécier la façon d'enseigner de Mutou. Sitôt entré, il nous annonce que cette fois-ci, nous allons travailler en groupe. Miki m'enrôle donc sans que je puisse émettre la moindre résistance, mais il nous manque une personne. C'est à ce moment là que la longue chevelure d'Hanako fait son apparition.

" Eikichi, il... il vous reste une... place?"me demande-t-elle timidement.

" Bien sûr, il reste toujours une place." lui répondis-je en lui souriant gentiment.

Elle va donc chercher son bureau pour s'installer en face de moi. Bien qu'elle ai fait un énorme effort pour venir me demander de l'intégrer dans le groupe, sa tête est baissée. Nous attaquons ensuite le travail demandé par Mutou, Miki se contentant de copier allégrement sur moi, tandis qu'Hanako faisait son maximum. Quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, elle me demandait toujours de l'aider, ce que je faisais, dans la limite de mes connaissances dans ce domaine.

Misha, en voyant que j'arrivais plus ou moins à aider Hanako, décida de venir également me voir, délaissant totalement sa voisine. Je l'aidait donc du mieux que je pouvais, même si ce n'était pas mon travail. Hanako gardait toujours la tête baissée. J'avais envie de la réconforter, mais Misha me pris de court.

" Hanako a enfin réussi à rejoindre un groupe, bon boulot Eikichi." me dit Misha avec sa délicatesse légendaire, levant son pouce en l'air.

Toutefois, Hanako se repliait un petit plus en sentant qu'elle devenait le sujet de conversation. J'essayais donc de recentrer Misha sur le travail que nous avait demandé Mutou, mais sans grand succès. Je crois que même Shizune n'arriverait pas à recentrer cette pile atomique quand elle a décidé d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

" Puis vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Roh allez, me dis pas que y'a rien, non?" ricana Misha, haussant un peu plus le ton de sa voix, ce qui causa de nombreux regards sur Hanako.

Ce qui la bloqua net. Elle restait totalement statique, ne répondant pas lorsque j'essayais de lui parler. Une nouvelle fois, je pris le ton le plus calme possible pour essayer d'attirer son attention, sans succès. Fusillant Misha du regard, je ne pouvais pas retenir ce que je pensais.

" Bordel Misha! Tu peux pas la fermer au moins une fois dans ta vie? Ou c'est trop te demander?... Barre toi, vite!" vociférais-je, tapant du poing sur mon bureau.

Tout ce que j'obtins fut un petit couinement de surprise de la part de Misha. Mutou arriva ensuite en renfort, essayant de parler aussi calmement que possible à Hanako. Mais lui non plus n'y arrivait pas, visiblement. Misha, étant revenue à sa place, se faisait passer un savon silencieux mais néanmoins virulent de la part de Shizune. Constatant que cela ne servait à rien, Mutou me pris à part.

" Emmène Ikezawa hors de cette classe, Omura. Je crois que dans son état, si elle reste ici, cela va empirer. Si possible, emmène-là à l'infirmerie." dit-il, essayant de parler le plus bas possible.

" Comptez sur moi, Monsieur." lui répondis-je, retournant ensuite à mon bureau "Miki, si je suis pas revenu pour déjeuner, ne m'attends pas d'accord?"

Elle hoche la tête, comprenant totalement la situation, ayant un regard visiblement concerné envers Hanako. Posant ensuite doucement ma main sur celle d'Hanako, je m'abaisse à son niveau. Murmurant pour qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

" Allez, viens Hanako. Je t'accompagne, d'accord?"

Elle ne répond pas, mais se lève doucement, la tête toujours baissée, tremblante. Nous sortons ensuite lentement de la classe, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se relâche un petit peu, mais continue de marcher lentement, sans décrocher un mot. Elle avait fait de gros progrès. Et il fallait que Misha vienne fourrer son nez la dedans. Putain... J'ai envie de l'étriper. En chemin, je l'entends sangloter, et je m'arrête, ne sachant pas quoi faire sur le moment.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçois une larme couler sur sa joue que je la serre contre moi. Instinctivement. Elle semble surprise durant les premiers instants, mais se laisse tout de même faire. Elle continue de pleurer ainsi pendant quelques instants, avant de se calmer d'elle-même. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en conclure. Est-ce qu'elle commence à me faire confiance? Est-ce simplement le choc? Je n'en sais rien. Mais elle reste aussi muette qu'une carpe.

Je ne sais pas si elle me considère comme un ami. Je ne sais pas comment elle me considère tout court. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la voir pleurer me fend le cœur. Je relâche peu à peu mon étreinte, ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite. Je sais que Misha ne l'a pas fait "exprès" mais je lui en veut tout de même. Est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi stupide? Elle devrait être au courant, pourtant. Plus le temps passe, plus le silence devient oppressant. Elle s'adosse contre le mur, se laissant glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre. Profitant du fait que personne n'est dans le couloir, je m'assieds en face d'elle.

" Je suis vraiment désolé..." fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire à ce moment-là.

" ça... ça va." me répond-t-elle, dans un murmure.

A ce moment précis j'ai envie de lui dire que je sais que ça ne va pas, que je le vois bien, que j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour elle, mais rien ne sort. Ce sentiment de totale impuissance ressurgit encore une fois. Un sentiment que j'ai éprouvé de nombreuses fois quand j'essayais de gérer des personnes maladivement timides. Je parviens à peine à gérer mon propre handicap, et je veux gérer les problèmes des autres... Je dois procéder par étapes, sinon je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Mais pour Hanako, je veux que ce soit quelque chose de différent. J'ai envie de l'aider, pour de multiples raisons.

Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Le seul problème, c'est sa carapace, dans laquelle elle s'enferme à la moindre contrariété. Je ne sais pas si Miki me serait d'un grand aide avec Hanako. Je devrais demander conseil à Lilly, après tout, elle a l'air de visiblement bien la connaître. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle le prendrait. Ce que je veux, c'est aider quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Avec qui j'aimerais être ami. Il va falloir prendre mon mal en patience.

" Hanako, si jamais ça ne va pas, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, n'importe quand, je serais là." lui murmurais-je, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'esquisse de sourire qui en découlait valait plus que les mots. Je crois que c'était de la reconnaissance. Si je peux être utile à quelqu'un dans ma vie, je crois que j'en serais véritablement heureux. Les minutes passaient, et aucun de nous deux ne brisa le silence qui s'installait une nouvelle fois. Je vais m'y habituer je pense, même si certains silences sont très déstabilisants. Elle finit par se lever et marcha toujours aussi lentement, bien que plus loin de moi que tout à l'heure.

Arrivés devant le bureau de l'infirmier, je frappe. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit, mais cela sonne comme une invitation à entrer. La même odeur de cabinet médical, les mêmes murs génériques, auxquels sont accrochés des posters éducatifs rappelant de faire de l'exercice ou de manger équilibré, nous accueillent. L'infirmier sourit en me voyant entrer, avant de prendre un air étonné en voyant ma mystérieuse camarade. Il hoche ensuite la tête avant de reprendre ce même sourire, assez déstabilisant.

" Laisse moi deviner, crise d'angoisse. C'est ça?" me demande-t-il en regardant Hanako.

Je lui raconte donc en détails ce qui s'est passé dans la classe, les piques de Misha, la raideur absolue d'Hanako, le fait qu'elle ne parlait plus et semblait totalement absente... J'ai volontairement omis le fait qu'elle ai pleuré dans le couloir, car je ne sais pas si elle aurait voulu que je raconte ce détail. Il note mentalement chacune des informations avant de me tapoter l'épaule. Son air sérieux s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

" Tu as bien fait de me l'amener. Maintenant, je vais te demander de la laisser se reposer d'accord?" me dit-il, désignant un petit lit dans le coin de la pièce.

" Vous êtes sur que je ne peux pas rester? Au cas où?" lui demandais-je, ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans cet état.

" Mon petit Eikichi, je pense que dans l'état dans lequel se trouve Ikezawa, du calme serait ce qu'il y a de plus bénéfique. Tu pourras passer la voir ce soir, si tu veux." me répond l'infirmier, cette fois avec son air sérieux.

J'acquiesce et laisse donc Hanako tranquille, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet. Je sors ensuite du bureau de l'infirmier, refermant la porte derrière moi. C'était une bonne matinée, avant que Misha ne vienne tout gâcher. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin d'en rajouter, Shizune doit très bien le faire à l'heure actuelle. Jetant un regard vers la pendule du couloir, je constate qu'il ne reste même pas 20 minutes de cours avant la pause déjeuner. Aucune raison donc de retourner en classe.

Une fois dans la cour de l'école, je m'assieds sur un banc et réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus perturbant. La crise d'angoisse d'Hanako ou le fait qu'elle se soit laissée faire lorsque je l'ai serré contre moi. Je soupire. C'est paradoxalement la seule chose que j'arrive à faire dans ces moments-là. Rah... Je parlerai de mes inquiétudes à Lilly. Elle saura sûrement quoi faire. Le temps au beau fixe commence à me narguer. Il contraste avec les nuages d'orage présents dans mon esprit. Et si j'avais réussi à recentrer Misha, est-ce que cela serait arrivé? Malgré moi, je ressens comme le besoin de porter une part de responsabilité.

Je reste là, de longues minutes, assis à réfléchir. La tête penchée vers le sol. Le poing serré. Les oiseaux chantent, et ce chant, qui d'habitude paraît si doux à mes oreilles, m'horripile à présent. Il faut que je me calme. J'essaie de penser à autre chose. Sans succès. A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, beaucoup d'étudiants se précipitent vers la cafétéria. Mais je ne bouge pas. Peu de temps après, je sens quelque chose appuyé contre mon épaule. Miki s'était assise en silence à côté de moi et avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, dans une tentative de réconfort. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, marchait plutôt bien. Miki a le don de me calmer dans certaines situations, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, même si cela ne fait qu'un mois que je la connais.

« ça va?» me demande-t-elle, visiblement concernée.

« ça va. C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, Miki, mais à Hanako.» répondis-je, avec un ton très calme, et presque apaisé.

« Je sais, mais t'avais l'air vraiment très inquiet pour elle. Tu l'es toujours, alors je voulais te demander comment tu te sentais maintenant.» me dit Miki, sa tête toujours posée contre mon épaule.

Miki, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de te dire merci.

Nous restons ainsi pendant cinq minutes, avant de nous diriger ensemble vers la cafétéria pour prendre notre repas. J'irais voir Hanako ce soir, pour voir comment elle va, et pour lui donner les cours qu'elle aura manqué. C'est le moins que je puisse faire en ce moment.

…...

Cet événement m'a fait réfléchir encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi. La sonnerie de fin des cours est salvatrice. Les cours d'Hanako dans mon sac, je me dirige d'un pas lent vers les dortoirs. Cette fois, personne ne jase en me voyant entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir. Cependant, à peine entré, je me rappelle que je n'ai aucune idée de où est sa chambre. Je demande à la première personne que je croise, et je fonce au deuxième étage. Même étage que celui de Miki donc.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que Lilly sorte de sa chambre alors que j'arrive à peine devant la porte de la chambre d'Hanako. Ainsi, elles sont voisines. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour démarrer la conversation, alors je dis la première chose qui me traverse l'esprit.

« Lilly? Tu dois être aussi rapide que moi pour être dans ta chambre à cette heure.» dis-je, un léger rire dans la voix.

« Serait-ce Eikichi?» répond-elle, cherchant d'où provenait le son de ma voix. « ça n'a rien à voir, je n'avais pas de cours cette après-midi, exceptionnellement.» Elle marque cependant un arrêt, semblant perplexe « Tu viens pour Hanako, c'est ça?»

Soit elle est la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, soit elle est au courant de la situation. Je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Cela ne serait pas du tout étonnant, vu qu'elles semblent assez proches l'une de l'autre.

« Je ne peux rien te cacher... Oui, je suis là pour elle, j'ai quelque chose à lui donner.»

Je frappe ensuite à sa porte, mais Lilly ne part pas. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de lui parler aussi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut quelques secondes à Hanako pour entrouvrir la porte. Ses yeux sont encore rouges et humides. Elle a dû passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi à pleurer. Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose en plus. Elle baisse légèrement les yeux en me voyant, mais nous laisse entrer. Sûrement parce que Lilly est là.

La chambre d'Hanako est telle que je me l'imaginais. Extrêmement sobre, peinte en deux couleurs, une claire et une sombre, dépourvue de toute décoration, si ce n'est quelques poupées sur une étagère. Seuls des objets utilitaires sont visibles, tels qu'une lampe, une bouteille, un pot à crayon... J'ai toujours pensé que d'une certaine manière, la façon dont est rangée une chambre raconte beaucoup de choses sur son propriétaire. Cette chambre est à l'image de son occupante: extrêmement réservée.

La mienne n'est certes pas plus décorée, mais ma manière de ranger est identique à mon esprit: un bazar total. Mais je m'y retrouve. Il règne un certain «ordre» dans le bordel ambiant qu'est ma chambre. Si je la range, je mettrais des heures à retrouver quelque chose.

Le silence ambiant qui règne est un de ces silences gênant, qu'on veut briser, sans y parvenir. Lilly semble penser la même chose que moi-là dessus, mais c'est elle qui brise le silence. Merci Lilly, tu me sauves.

« Hanako, serais-tu disponible vendredi? J'irais faire mes courses après les cours.» lui demande ma sauveuse aveugle.

« Ou... Oui, je penses.» lui répondit Hanako, tirant nerveusement sur ses manches, gesticulant un petit peu.

« Mais je vais... vais bien.» ajouta-t-elle, comme si cela semblait être nécessaire pour elle.

Lilly ne rajoute rien. Elle doit se douter que ce n'est pas vrai, mais elle préfère sans doute ne pas la contredire pour le moment. Je fouille dans mon sac pour récupérer les papiers que j'ai pris pour elle. Je lui tends et elle les prends avec un petit sourire, avant de les amener à son bureau. La faire sourire est une victoire personnelle, surtout aujourd'hui. Nous restons quelques instants en silence, une nouvelle fois. Puis, je prends poliment congé, suivi par Lilly. «Laisser Hanako tranquille.»

« Eikichi? Entre donc.» me dit Lilly après être entrée dans sa chambre.

C'est ainsi que je fis ma première entrée dans la chambre de Lilly. Sobrement décorée également, mais cela doit être dû à sa cécité. Il y règne une délicieuse odeur, mélange de parfum, thé, et quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier, mais que je caractérise directement comme quelque chose de féminin. Le plus frappant cependant sont les épaisses piles de livres présentes partout sur le sol de sa chambre. Je dois faire attention pour ne pas trébucher ou renverser une pile. Elle s'assit directement sur le bord de son lit, semblant pensive. Je m'assieds sur le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je crois que tu as bien fait de ne pas alimenter la discussion avec Misha. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si cela avait été le cas, mais je ne crois pas que cela aurait été bénéfique pour Hanako. Tu as juste été témoin d'une de ses crises d'angoisse. Et crois-moi, celle là était légère. Elle en a fait des plus grosses...»

Cependant, Lilly s'arrête. Se demandant si elle pouvait continuer sur le sujet. Je la trouve assez expressive, mais là, aucune expression ne ressort. Rien.

« N'y penses plus, tout va bien. Elle va s'en remettre, et dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.» me dit-elle, semblant absolument sûre de ce qu'elle me disait.

« Je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Après tout, c'est toi qui la connais le mieux entre nous deux.»

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Hanako. J'ai l'impression de commencer à tenir à elle en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose que je ressens pour Miki, mais cela reste au delà de la simple préoccupation. Mais il va falloir que je fasse confiance à Lilly, elle est bien plus accoutumée à Hanako que je ne le suis.

Nous restons ensuite quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien. Ensuite, Lilly me donne une sorte d'invitation à boire le thé en fin de semaine avant mon anniversaire, que j'accepte volontiers. Je commence enfin à m'apaiser véritablement après les événements de cette journée. Mais il faut à ce moment là que le souvenir de mon anniversaire me revienne à l'esprit. J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs d'anniversaire. Les seules années où je fus heureux ce jour là furent les années où je le fêtait avec mes parents. Les amis que j'avais lorsque j'étais petit faisaient toujours en sorte de faire quelque chose qui finissait par gâcher cette journée. Le 10 mai... A la fois une date que je déteste mais que j'affectionne quand je suis avec ma famille.

Ma famille... Quelque part, mes parents me manquent. Les vacances seront bénéfiques. Je pourrais enfin les revoir, et passer du temps avec eux. Enfin.


	11. Act II - 2 : Tea time

La semaine était passé rapidement. La vraie notion du temps revient enfin. Plus jeune, je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté de rester aussi longtemps aussi loin de mes parents. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne m'en plaint pas, je suis en bonne compagnie. Je devrais me sentir bien aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous pour prendre le thé dans la chambre de Lilly. Miki agit bizarrement cependant, depuis le milieu de la semaine. Comme si elle préparait quelque chose. A chaque fois que je lui demande ce qu'elle fait, elle change tout le temps de sujet. Têtue, visiblement. Mais je le suis aussi. Quoique, cette fois, je n'avais pas envie de l'être.

J'ai du temps à tuer avant d'aller rejoindre Lilly. La bibliothèque pourrait être un lieu tout désigné, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller pour le moment. Je décide finalement de me diriger vers la piste, voir s'il y a quelqu'un. Je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à aimer le printemps. Certains étudiants sont allongés dans l'herbe, sous l'ombre des arbres, d'autres marchent dans la cour, le long des allées fleuries. Il règne une sorte d'atmosphère paisible, typique d'une petite ville. J'aurais pu aller à l'école en ville, mais j'ai toujours refusé.

Je prends donc mon temps, savourant le léger vent qui soufflait, le temps était au beau fixe, et les oiseaux venaient picorer dans l'herbe, nullement dérangés par le continuel vas-et-vient des étudiants. Je croyais que seuls les oiseaux des grandes villes étaient aussi habitués à la présence humaine, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Quelquefois, un nuage passait devant le soleil, créant de l'ombre. Il fait bon vivre au printemps, cette saison est propice pour flâner. J'irai jusqu'à dire que c'est la saison que je préfère, courir l'été est horrible, le froid hivernal ne m'inspire pas confiance, et l'automne est traître. Le printemps est propice au repos et à la rêverie, deux de mes activités préférées après la lecture et la course.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la piste de course, il y a déjà pas mal de monde du club d'athlétisme. Et surtout, Emi est là. Je salue à ma façon habituelle ceux que je connais et me dirige vers elle. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle sautille joyeusement. Je commence à croire qu'Emi n'a que deux émotions: la joie et faire semblant de bouder. Tant qu'elle ne me fait pas ses yeux de chiot battu pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, tout va bien.

« Dis, Eikichi, tu vas participer à la rencontre d'athlétisme? Y'aura moi et Miki!» me demande-t-elle, semblant m'interdire de dire non.

« Une rencontre d'athlétisme? Pour sûr! Si je peux me mesurer à la grande Emi Ibarazaki, j'y participerais avec joie.» lui répondis-je, avec un grand sourire.

«Génial! Commence déjà à t'entraîner alors.» me lance Emi avant de partir en trombe, commençant sa série de sprints.

Je n'ai pas tellement envie de courir, mais je m'assois dans l'herbe, regardant Emi courir avec aisance. J'admire vraiment sa détermination. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'est courir avec des prothèses, mais je me doute que ce doit être bien compliqué. Elle court vraiment vite. Bien plus vite que moi et Miki. Je commence réellement à comprendre pourquoi on dit qu'elle est imbattable. Elle court comme si un immense danger était à ses trousses. Alors qu'elle finit ses sprints, l'entraînement de certains étudiants débute à peine. Elle revient vers moi en trottinant, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je ne sais pas si cette année il sera encore possible de faire une course filles/garçons, mais si c'est le cas, fais gaffe, Miki fera tout pour te distancer un maximum. Elle ne veut pas perdre la face devant toi.» me dit Emi, semblant assez sérieuse sur le coup.

« ça tombe bien, elle et moi on est pareils sur ce point. Je fais tout pour ne pas perdre la face devant elle, et aussi devant toi.» lui dis-je, soupirant, avant de m'allonger dans l'herbe.

Elle rit légèrement avant de faire comme moi, avant de subitement se redresser. Elle se rend compte qu'elle vient de courir et qu'elle est en sueur. Elle soupire avant de prendre congé, courant vers le dortoir des filles, pour sûrement y prendre sa douche. Je n'ai pas couru, mais je crois que je vais faire de même, il faut que je sois quand même présentable. Je n'ai rendez-vous que dans une heure, alors je prends tout mon temps. Me presser ne servirait à rien. Le soleil se couche lentement, mais sûrement.

…...

En ouvrant ma penderie, j'hésite. Que mettre? Au final, je me rabats sur quelque chose qui a fait ses preuves. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Jean bleu, tee-shirt de groupe, baskets. Ma panoplie complète de «touriste.» Y aller en uniforme serait foncièrement stupide. Ayant un bon quart d'heure devant moi, je décide de m'allonger un peu sur mon lit. Mais l'ennui vint très rapidement. Je me tourne, me retourne, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je me redresse, et finis par sortir de ma chambre, en avance. Ma marche vers le dortoir des filles est donc lente. Cependant, je me retrouve comme un imbécile à me dire que je vais arriver les mains vides. Portant ma main à mon front, je ne rebrousse pas chemin. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais amener? Je n'ai rien dans ma chambre de «présentable» et il est trop tard pour aller acheter quelque chose.

Montant les deux escaliers qui me séparent de la chambre de Lilly, je pense à mon anniversaire de l'année passée. Je n'avais que 17 ans et cette année-là, j'attendais avec impatience mes 18 ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin 18 ans et cela ne m'affecte pas plus que ça. Sûrement car j'ai remis le compteur à zéro depuis l'accident. Je n'accorde plus la moindre importance au passé. Tout ceci est derrière moi, et je n'ai pas envie de me pourrir la vie avec ça. J'arrive à avancer, alors je veux garder mon esprit vide de tout ceci. Ce qui n'est pas si simple. J'ai gardé contact avec très peu de mes anciens amis. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en déduire, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous. S'ils étaient vraiment mes amis, handicapé ou non, ils ne m'auraient pas rejeté. Au final, mon accident m'a permis de faire le tri dans mes relations. Et de rencontrer des gens. Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose d'avoir perdu la moitié de mon bras? Je ne pense pas, mais ce qui est fait est fait. J'entame donc officiellement ma renaissance.

Alors que j'arrive finalement devant sa chambre, j'entends des voix. Trois voix différentes. Soit. J'attends quelques secondes avant de frapper, trois coups. Et j'assiste à ce que je pense être l'ouverture de porte la plus rapide de l'histoire.

« Bouh!»

La coupable est Emi, toute souriante. Soit elle a couru pour venir ouvrir la porte, soit elle était planquée derrière et n'attendait que mon arrivée pour bondir sur la poignée. Les voix que j'avais entendues étaient celles d'Hanako, Lilly et Miki. Emi avait donc sciemment préparé son coup. Alors que je suis là, sur le seuil de la porte, les regards d'Hanako et de Miki sont braqués sur moi. Lilly essaie de fixer le sien quelque part, mais elle sait pertinemment où je suis. Elle m'invite donc ensuite à entrer, ce que je fais, enlevant mes chaussures, les mettant près de la porte. Je m'assieds ensuite à côté de Miki, autour de la table basse sur laquelle est posé un service à thé rouge, richement décoré.

« Fourbe! C'était donc ça, ce que tu manigançais cette semaine! Moi qui croyais que tu m'évitais.» dis-je à l'intention de Miki, une pointe d'ironie et de moquerie dans la voix.

« Le principe d'une surprise, Eikichi, c'est d'éviter de hurler sur tous les toits «Je serais à ton anniversaiiiiiiire!»» me répond-elle en souriant.

Quelque part, j'aurais dû m'en douter, mais elle avait bien caché son jeu. Emi également, et Hanako, fidèle à elle-même n'avait laissé filtrer aucune information. Je me retrouve donc entouré de 4 superbes jeunes filles. Kenji me hurlerait de fuir ce traquenard, mais honnêtement, je préfère rester ici. C'est un bon moyen de passer son anniversaire. Je soupire, mais de bien-être cette fois. Un soupir de véritable détente.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Eikichi.» me dirent-elles en même temps, Hanako faisait un effort pour être audible en même temps que les trois autres.

« Merci, vraiment. Je pensais passer mon anniversaire tout seul dans ma chambre cette année, mais être avec vous quatre, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie vraiment. Merci...» Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête de toute ma vie. Passer du temps avec elles est quelque chose que j'apprécie réellement, et pour rien au monde, je ne prévoirai autre chose si je devais passer un moment avec ces quatre-là.

Le sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres est le plus large que j'ai fait de toute ma vie. Même si c'est quelque chose de très simple, boire du thé et manger un gâteau dans la chambre de Lilly, c'est quelque chose qu'elles ont fait pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elles auraient fait ça si je ne comptais pas pour elle. Et chacune d'entre elles compte pour moi, chacune d'une façon différente. Paradoxalement, Hanako, qui semblait tendue à mon arrivée, commence à se détendre, et même à sourire. Je ne sais pas si Lilly s'en rend compte, mais si c'est le cas, elle doit être heureuse.

Miki se met donc à servir le thé, Emi parlant de tout et de rien en attendant, avant d'annoncer à Miki que je participerais sûrement à la rencontre d'athlétisme. Un sourire carnassier se dessine ensuite sur ses lèvres, et le regard de défi qu'elle me lance me conforte dans mon intention d'y participer. Il y aura de la compétition, c'est certain. Nous buvons nos tasses en silence, avant que Miki brise le silence, me posant une question.

« Du coup, Eikichi, ça va ton bras?» me demande-t-elle, semblant légèrement inquiète à ce sujet.

« Pour le moment, ouais. Je ne me réveille plus en sursaut la nuit à cause de ces foutues douleurs. J'espère juste que ça va continuer comme ça.»

Être réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit pour une douleur aiguë à l'endroit où il manque quelque chose n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite à quelqu'un. C'est quelque chose de psychologique, je le sais maintenant, mais je ressens réellement la douleur. Et cela me faisait vraiment flipper au début. Je n'avais jamais eu mal comme ça au bras avant l'accident. Je dois donc être atteint du syndrome du membre fantôme. Je me demande si Miki en est sujette.

Cependant, Lilly a l'air inquiète. Je ne pense pas lui avoir déjà parlé de mon handicap, mais cela ne me dérange pas d'en parler, tant que c'est avec elles. Je cherche mes mots, pour essayer de ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

« Disons que j'ai perdu la moitié de mon bras durant un accident. Mais je m'en suis bien sorti, selon le chirurgien.»

En effet, je m'en suis bien «sorti». J'aurais pu y passer. Donc je savoure le fait d'être encore en vie, et de ne pas être plus lourdement handicapé que je ne le suis déjà. Elle semble comprendre où voulait en venir Miki maintenant. Durant le silence qui règne après ma déclaration, je ressers une tasse de thé à chacune d'entre elles. Je ne suis pas un très grand amateur de thé, mais le thé à la vanille fait partie de mes préférés. Je suis plus porté sur les thés fruités et le café. Le gâteau attend sur le côté, et quel gâteau.

Deux étages, dont un au chocolat blanc recouvert d'un glaçage de chocolat noir, et un étage à la framboise. Il n'attend qu'une chose: être dévoré. Mais nous ne sommes pas des sauvages et attendons donc d'avoir fini nos tasses avant de l'attaquer. Cependant, Miki se redresse rapidement avant de se précipiter dans un coin de la pièce, fouillant dans une sorte de poche noire. Elle fait ensuite comme si de rien n'était, sifflotant en retournant à sa place, cachant sa main dans son dos.

Elle se rassoie avant de me tendre un petit sac.

« Tadaaaaaaaa.»

Emi passe sa tête par dessus mon épaule, semblant toute excitée, voulant découvrir ce qui se cachait dans ce sac. Exactement comme un enfant devant une pochette surprise. J'ouvre donc ce sac, dans lequel est contenue une petite boîte. Après avoir ouvert cette boîte, je découvre ce que Miki vient de m'offrir: une gourmette en véritable argent, gravée à mon prénom. Je ne sais pas combien cela lui a coûté, mais je sais que l'argent coûte une véritable petite fortune. Je pose ensuite cette petite boîte sur la table basse avant de l'enlacer fortement, la remerciant profondément. Elle ricane, expliquant que cela n'était rien. On ne m'avait encore jamais offert quelque chose comme cela.

Tandis qu'Emi décortique avec attention l'objet traînant sur la table basse, Lilly se redresse et se dirige vers une étagère. Elle tâte du bout des doigts la surface lisse avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle revient vers nous, un livre à la main. Elle le dépose ensuite sur la table, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Eikichi.» me dit-elle, une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre. Un exemplaire des Contes et Légendes Inachevés, de Tolkien. Un livre que je recherche depuis des années sans le trouver. Je ne sais pas du tout comment Lilly a réussi à se le procurer, étant donné que je n'ai moi-même jamais réussi à le trouver, même en cherchant bien.

« Comment as-tu su...?» lui demandais-je, tout étonné.

« J'ai pris un livre au hasard, en demandant au vendeur un livre de Tolkien, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer.» me répondit Lilly, dans le mille.

« Aimer? Tolkien est mon auteur préféré. Merci beaucoup, Lilly. Tu as réussi à dénicher un livre que je recherche depuis des années. Merci, infiniment.» Plus honnête, ce n'était pas possible.

Comme Miki, elle m'explique que tout ceci est normal. Hanako et Emi s'excusent de n'avoir rien apporté avec elles. L'essentiel est qu'elles soient là. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Ma vie repart de zéro, et je suis heureux de redémarrer cela avec elles. Emi sautille pour aller chercher le gâteau, et je fais de la place sur la table en ramassant mes objets, les plaçant à côté de moi, après avoir mis ma gourmette autour de mon poignet. Elle coupe ensuite ce gâteau en plusieurs parts égales, les distribuant à chacun d'entre nous.

Je me sens tellement bien en leur compagnie que je ne peux retenir une petite larme, que j'essuie comme je peux, espérant passer totalement inaperçu. C'était sans compter sur Hanako qui me jetait un regard inquiet. Le sourire que je lui fis par la suite sembla la réconforter quelque peu. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je voulais faire quelque chose de grandiose pour mes 18 ans. Au final, ce qui me correspond, c'est de faire quelque chose de simple avec des personnes que j'aime beaucoup et qui comptent pour moi.

Nous attaquons le gâteau qui est aussi beau que bon. Il faudrait que je sois vraiment difficile pour ne pas apprécier un gâteau au chocolat, mais celui-là a une saveur particulière, étant donné son deuxième étage à la framboise. Encore une fois, nous parlons de tout et de rien, tout en dégustant nos parts respectives. En plein milieu de notre discussion sur les cours passionnants du professeur de maths, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Emi se lève pour aller ouvrir, mais elle est devancée par un éclair noir et blond déboulant dans la pièce.

« Yo les filles, Akira est de retour!» annonce la nouvelle arrivante, tout sourire, ricanant par la suite.

La première chose que je remarque est la ressemblance de cette dernière avec Lilly. Elles doivent être de la même famille. Elle semble tout d'abord étonnée de ma présence dans la pièce, étant donné que c'est la première fois qu'elle me voit. Lilly fait donc les présentations.

« Eikichi, je te présente Akira Satou, ma grande sœur. Akira, voici Eikichi Omura, un ami.» dit Lilly. J'avais raison, elles sont de la même famille.

Akira sourit, me disant qu'elle est enchantée, ce que je lui retourne, évidemment.

« Akira, tu as réussie à te libérer du travail?» lui demande Lilly, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Non, je passe en coup de vent, je dois faire des heures sup ce soir. Mais tiens.» lui répond sa sœur, lui tendant un livre dont la couverture est en braille. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le titre.

Lilly semble quelque déçue que sa sœur ne puisse pas rester longtemps, mais retrouve le sourire en prenant le livre qu'elle lui dépose doucement dans les mains. Cependant, Akira reste quelques minutes, discutant par moments avec Hanako, qui semble on ne peut plus à l'aise en sa présence. Elle est parfois assez tendue quand je suis près d'elle, même si cela s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis quelques temps, mais en la présence d'Akira, elle se détend totalement. Ce que j'admire beaucoup. Elles doivent avoir passer énormément de temps ensemble. Mais j'en viens à me poser une question: pourquoi Lilly ne vit tout simplement pas avec Akira?

« Bon, je vais y aller... Désolée, mais j'ai du boulot...» dit Akira, légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

« Déjà... Oh... Fais attention à toi Akira.» lui dit Lilly, aussi déçue que sa sœur.

« T'en fais pas va. Bon, faites pas de bêtises derrière mon dos!» nous lança-t-elle, ricanant avant de prendre congé.

Lilly soupire. Elle semble vraiment proche de sa sœur. Ce que j'envie, étant moi-même fils unique. Ma cousine vit chez moi depuis la mort de ses parents, mais je n'ai pas la même relation avec elle que celle entre Lilly et Akira. Nous prenons une dernière tasse de thé avant le couvre-feu. Je les remercie une par une, par des mots et par un câlin. Cependant, Miki met plus de temps que les autres à me lâcher. Je ne fais pas la remarque, mais elle n'est pas idiote. Elle sait que je l'ai remarqué, et que je n'en suis pas indifférent.

Avant de partir, je rajoute néanmoins quelque chose, que je pense réellement.

« Vraiment, merci à vous. Vous m'avez redonné goût à célébrer un jour que j'ai fini par détester au fil des ans. Vraiment, merci. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi.»

Elles ne répondent pas, mais à la vue du sourire que chacune d'elles me fait, elles me font comprendre que tout ceci est normal. Je les remercie encore une fois avant de prendre congé, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je suis suivi de Miki, Hanako et Emi qui reprennent le chemin de leurs chambres respectives. En sortant du dortoir des filles, je réalise finalement quelque chose. Ce que je ressens pour Miki n'est plus de la simple amitié. Je commence à vraiment développer des sentiments pour elle. Mais je ne sais absolument pas si c'est réciproque pour elle. Le temps que je passe avec elle y est sûrement pour quelque chose. Il va falloir que je prépare ma déclaration.

Quitte à essuyer un refus. Mais je veux lui dire ce que je ressens, lui expliquer que j'aimerais devenir plus qu'un ami pour elle. Même si elle ne ressent pas la même chose, j'aurais un poids de moins sur le cœur. Par le passé, j'ai intériorisé ce genre de choses trop longtemps, ce qui a fini par me pourrir l'esprit. J'aimerais éviter cela une nouvelle fois, mais j'aimerai également éviter de retomber au stade de simple connaissance. Mais si je ne dis rien, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle ressent.

Autant se lancer. Sur le chemin du dortoir des garçons, j'émets plusieurs hypothèses. Montant les escaliers, je passe en revue dans mon esprit les différentes façons de lui dire, pesant le pour et le contre. Je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de trop basique. Mais la chose la plus importante est de trouver le bon moment. Le dire au mauvais moment est source d'échec. Je vais y réfléchir plus sérieusement. On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Je vais mettre cet adage à l'épreuve.


	12. Act II - 3 : Time to sleep

Le souvenir de ce petit moment passé avec elles quatre est encore vif dans mon esprit, même après une longue semaine. Ma mère m'a enfin envoyé quelque chose que j'attendais depuis longtemps aussi: la collection complète de xxxHolic. J'avais lu des scans sur Internet des trois premiers tomes, et j'avais vraiment accroché. Évidemment, Miki n'a pas partagé mon enthousiasme, mais elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi j'aime ce type de dessin, à la fois extrêmement complexe mais également assez simpliste. Je n'imagine pas combien il fallait d'heures de travail pour finir un tome.

Kenji n'était plus réapparu durant mes sorties matinales. Il doit rester cloîtré dans sa chambre à construire une sorte d'abri antiatomique ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça lui ressemble bien après tout. Bah, tant qu'il ne me couvre pas de questions, ça va. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, il est juste bizarre. Mais ça doit être quelque chose de communément admis ici, sûrement. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute manière.

Je recroise souvent Lilly à la cafétéria le matin. Je m'étais promis d'aller faire mes courses à la supérette, mais ma flemme en avait décidé autrement. Bon, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au moins je déjeune avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Cependant, elle est toujours seule. Ce ne doit pas être un endroit qu'affectionne particulièrement Hanako. Je peux la comprendre.

« Je me demande s'il faut que je m'achète un nouveau maillot de bain sous peu, ou alors j'attends les soldes.» Rien de mieux pour débuter une conversation, bravo Eikichi, tu t'améliores...

« S'il t'en faut un sous peu, achète le maintenant. Si l'attente ne te dérange pas, et si c'est pour une question économique, attends les soldes, ça sera beaucoup mieux.» me dit-elle, comme si ma remarque était la plus naturelle au monde.

« Je crois que je vais attendre les soldes. Je crois pas en avoir l'utilité en ce moment.» répliquais-je, n'ayant toujours pas vu de plan d'eau dans les environs.

« Détrompes toi, ils ont une piscine ici.» me répond Lilly, finissant sa salade de fruits, avant de se tapoter trois fois les lèvres avec sa serviette.

« Tu m'apprends quelque chose, j'en savais rien. Je crois que j'irais y faire un tour, merci Lilly.»

« Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel.»

Une fois de plus, notre conversation se recentre sur un sujet totalement lambda, avant que le silence ne s'installe. Mais pour une fois, nous quittons la cafétéria en même temps. Nous nous quittons ensuite, Lilly se dirigeant vers le bâtiment scolaire, tandis que je prenais le chemin de la piste de course. Je fais de plus en plus ce chemin machinalement à présent, sans même m'en rendre compte, tellement cette habitude est présente en moi. Les quelques nuages présents dans le ciel jetaient leur ombre sur le sol, créant de larges zones ombragées, contrastant avec celles éclairées par la pâle lumière du matin.

Alors que j'arrive au bord de la piste, la majorité des nuages cachaient le soleil. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, puisque ce ne sont pas des nuages annonciateurs de pluie. Et même s'il pleuvait, j'irais quand même courir. Je sais qu'Emi ferait exactement la même chose, mais je doute que Miki soit prête à mettre sa santé en jeu pour courir sous la pluie. Mais peut être que je me fais des idées.

Je n'ai même pas vu Miki s'approchant de moi, tellement mon attention était focalisé vers ces nuages. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'entendis racler sa gorge que je compris qu'elle était là. Le regard qu'elle me lançait était totalement accusateur. Avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire en voyant mon air désolé. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle ne me ferait pas la morale pour ça, si?

« Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour à sa partenaire de course maintenant?» me dit-elle, me narguant du regard.

« Rien à voir, tu t'es approché sournoisement, comme l'aurait fait Emi. C'est fourbe et lâche.» répliquais-je, essayant lamentablement de me justifier.

Miki lève ensuite les yeux au ciel, en soupirant, avant de me tirer par la main vers la piste. Il y a pire façon de se faire traîner par quelqu'un, je dois dire. Sa main est délicieusement chaude. Contrairement à la mienne, qui a l'habitude d'être assez froide le matin. Nouvelle série d'étirements, et comme à notre habitude, nous le faisons, sans y prendre le moindre plaisir. Mais il vaut mieux s'étirer plutôt que se vautrer lamentablement en pleine course. Ce qui m'est déjà arrivé, et le contact d'une piste de course avec la chair humaine n'est pas des plus agréables, loin de là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ma peau a râpé le sol ce jour-là, mais suffisamment pour me procurer une douleur aiguë et brutale lorsque j'ai voulu me relever.

Avant de nous mettre en position pour démarrer, je décide d'ajouter quelque chose. Lorsque j'essayais de me bâtir une musculature digne de ce nom, je faisais très souvent des pompes à une main. Il m'avait fallu des mois pour y arriver, mais je savais correctement en faire. J'espère juste que cette pause brutale de deux mois ne m'aura pas fait régresser dans ce domaine. Je me mets donc en position, n'utilisant que la main gauche comme appui, en dehors des pieds. Miki me regarde faire, intriguée, mais ne dis pas un mot. J'entame donc une série de dix, que je fais assez lentement, car mon appui est faible, puisque je ne me suis pas entraîné ainsi depuis deux mois. La descente n'est pas compliquée, ce qui l'est, c'est la remontée. Y aller doucement signifie donc puiser sur mes réserves, ce qui me fatigue plus vite, ce qui me fait aller encore plus lentement. Mais j'y arrive. Doucement, mais sûrement. Cependant, c'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Mais j'y arrive toujours.

Elle me regarde d'un air presque détaché.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les gros bras pour m'impressionner.» me dit-elle, me tirant la langue par la suite.

« Saches, jeune fille, que le but premier de cet exercice n'est autre que voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main entre temps.» lui répondis-je, remuant ce qui reste de mon bras avant de ricaner, ce qui la fait rire aussi.

Je dois prendre en compte qu'aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller aussi vite que les autres fois. Cet exercice, bien que court, est assez physique et pompe pas mal sur les réserves d'énergie. Surtout quand on ne l'as pas fait depuis un certain temps. Emi est vraiment fidèle à sa promesse, elle nous laisse souvent courir seuls le matin. Je vais finir par croire que c'est quelque chose de totalement arrangé entre elle, histoire que Miki me garde pour elle toute seule. Possessive? Sûrement.

Nous partons ensuite pour notre course de quatre tours habituelle. Dans la fin du premier tour, Miki est largement devant. Mais par élan de fierté et surtout par envie, j'accélère le rythme, la talonnant et lui mettant la pression. Ce qui fait qu'elle accélère également, et nous débutons ainsi un jeu de chasse. Elle veut rester devant, je veux la doubler. Mais au fil des virages, je sens que j'ai de plus en plus de mal, alors je reviens à un rythme relativement rapide, mais confortable.

Ma partenaire ne semble pas s'en soucier. Elle garde toujours ce rythme rapide, et ne semble pas vouloir ralentir. A l'aube du troisième tour, pour réanimer la flamme de la compétition, je puise sur mes réserves pour tenter de passer devant. Ma respiration se fait beaucoup plus lourde, et mes jambes me brûlent légèrement. Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Car je double Miki. Félicitations Eikichi, tu es un gamin.

Je tente le sprint final, mais mon corps m'impose rapidement ses limites. Je baisse drastiquement le rythme de ma course pour ne pas m'écrouler. Ce qui fait qu'elle repasse devant. Mais je m'en moque. Le principal est de tenir jusqu'au bout. Ne pas tomber. Je passe la ligne d'arrivée peu de temps après elle. Il me faut ensuite plus d'un tour en marchant pour reprendre ma respiration, puis je m'écroule mollement dans l'herbe. Un espèce de râle mêlé à un soupir s'échappe de ma gorge.

Quelques temps après, mon visage est recouvert d'une ombre. Je lève les yeux, et ces derniers rencontrent ceux de Miki, qui me regarde en souriant. Avant de tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever. J'accepte volontiers son aide. J'époussette ensuite mon survêtement pour retirer les brins d'herbe qui y sont accrochés.

« C'est malin ça, tenter une attaque pour ensuite ralentir comme ça. T'aurais pas du faire ça.» me dit Miki, ayant presque un air sérieux.

« Le propre de la fierté c'est de tenter des choses stupides. Et ça encore, c'est relativement basique. J'ai fait des choses encore plus débiles que ça.» lui lançais-je, ne donnant volontairement aucun exemple.

Mais elle ne dit rien d'autre, et nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers les dortoirs, Miki marchant extrêmement près de moi. Ce n'est qu'à la moitié du chemin que je décide de rompre le silence. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre.

« Hey, Miki, ça te dirais de sortir un soir après les cours? On pourrait aller au parc, quelque chose comme ça.»

« Avec joie.» me répond-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Sa réponse m'emplit de joie. J'ai enfin une occasion de lui avouer mes sentiments, de me lancer.

…...

L'après-midi passe en une fraction de seconde. Je n'ai absolument pas été attentif, mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Fort heureusement. Le temps commence à être orageux. Un grondement sourd et lointain peut être entendu. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement les orages, petit, j'en avais une peur bleue. Aujourd'hui, je suis tranquille lors d'un orage, même si je n'aime toujours pas ça.

A la sortie des cours, les étudiants se pressent pour s'abriter ou pour rentrer aux dortoirs. Miki et moi rentrons ensemble, mais sans nous presser. Ce n'est qu'un peu de pluie avec du bruit. Ce serait une grosse averse, j'agirais différemment, évidemment. Cependant, quelqu'un que je reconnais du premier coup d'œil s'approche dangereusement de moi. Kenji. S'il se rend compte que je suis en présence d'une fille, je vais sûrement avoir droit à de lourdes remontrances et à un speech passionné sur le féminisme. Eikichi, essaie de trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi!

Cependant, j'aborde Kenji le plus naturellement possible. La pluie a crée une mince couche de buée sur ses lunettes, ce qui lui donne un air bien plus inquiétant que d'habitude. Il se protège la tête avec un cahier, protection dérisoire, mais une protection tout de même.

« Salut Kenji. Beau temps n'est-ce pas?» l'ironie est perceptible dans ma voix, je n'essaie même pas de le cacher.

« Mec, c'est un temps de guerre! Les batailles les plus féroces se sont passées sous la pluie. Les samurais ont disparus sous la pluie!» me répond Kenji, semblant presque aboyer sa réponse.

Je rassemble toutes mes connaissances possibles sur les samurais pour juger de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu que cette classe de guerriers avait disparu sous la pluie, mais passons. Je fais signe à Miki de ne rien dire, essayant de lui faire comprendre par des gestes que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Je ne sais pas si mon message a bien été compris, mais elle n'ouvre pas la bouche, semblant assez curieuse tout de même. La communication par les gestes peut me sauver en présence de Kenji. Il ne se doute apparemment de rien.

« Les plus belles victoires ont été faites sous la pluie, prends ça en considération aussi. Bon, sinon, où est-ce que tu cours comme ça, sous la pluie?» lui demandais-je, tout de même intrigué de le voir en dehors de sa chambre. C'est tellement rare que je le vois tout court que chaque fois est un événement.

« Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. La victoire passe aussi par le savoir. Mais d'abord, où est-ce que tu vas toi?» sa question ne me perturbe absolument pas.

« Je rentre au dortoir, tu sais, pour lire, élaborer un plan de bataille, tout ça.» C'est bien Eikichi, rentre dans son jeu.

« Bonne initiative mec.» me dit-il avant de nous quitter, reprenant son chemin en se hâtant.

Miki, qui ne disait absolument rien depuis l'arrivée de Kenji, a bien du mal à garder son air sérieux. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'essaie toujours de retenir un rire lorsque je parle avec Kenji. Il vit vraiment dans un autre monde. J'en viens presque à me demander s'il est le seul dans sa famille à être comme ça, ou si c'est dans leur sang. Je claque les doigts, me rappelant que je dois une explication à ma sublime partenaire de course.

« Kenji est, comment dire... un farouche opposant des féministes. Il mène une sorte de guerre intérieure, je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça.» Je ne mens pas, je ne sais réellement pas comment expliquer convenablement le délire de Kenji.

Miki se met ouvertement à rire, avant de me tapoter l'épaule. Son rire est communicatif, et me fait réellement du bien. Que demander de plus?

« Je vois. Tu as trouvé un magnifique spécimen, Eikichi. Je suis fière de toi. Tu commences à être sociable, c'est bien.» Son compliment serait presque sincère, si j'étais ami avec Kenji.

Je dirais plutôt que c'est une connaissance avec qui je m'entend bien. Je ne sais pas si on peut être ami avec quelqu'un comme Kenji, n'ayant comme unique centre d'intérêt qu'un combat perdu d'avance et fantaisiste. Mais je m'entend bien avec lui, et il ne semble pas vraiment méchant.

« J'essaie d'élargir mon cercle social, que veux-tu.» fut tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.

Kenji parti, nous reprenons notre marche. La pluie a augmenté en intensité, mais c'est relativement supportable, sans devoir courir. Mes vêtements seront trempés... Bah, peu importe. Je les mettrai à sécher, voilà tout. Je prendrais une bonne douche chaude, m'enroulerait dans ma couverture et je ne serais logiquement pas malade. La pluie est parfois traître. Elle peut rapidement vous faire tomber malade.

Cependant, j'ai envie de demander à Miki ce qu'elle fait ce soir. Non pas car j'ai envie de sortir, mais pour trouver un compagnon de table. Manger tout seul est relativement supportable, mais au bout d'un certain temps, cela devient barbant.

« Miki, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir, ou tu es libre?» lui demandais-je, ma question était pleine d'espoir.

« J'ai promis à Suzu de manger avec elle ce soir. Nous ne serons que deux, alors si tu veux t'incruster, bienvenue.» me répond Miki, son invitation à peine dissimulée.

« Suzu?»

« Mais si, tu sais, la nana qui passe souvent son temps avachie sur sa table en cours.» m'indique Miki, et là, l'image de Suzu me revient à l'esprit.

En effet, je vois qui c'est. Ces cheveux sont la première chose qui m'a frappé chez elle. Un mélange de bleu et de gris, mais que je trouve très beau personnellement. Cependant, Miki ajoute quelque chose.

« Tu feras gaffe avec elle, elle est narcoleptique. C'est impressionnant les premières fois, tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu veux te rendre utile, mais laisse la faire, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule.» me dit-elle, ce qui fut suivi d'un long silence, comme si elle s'en voulait de l'avoir dit à la place de Suzu.

« Je vois. Bon bah je serais là ce soir alors.» lui répondis-je, avant de nous séparer, rentrons chacun dans notre dortoir respectif.

…...

Après la lecture des trois premiers tomes de xxxHolic, je regarde l'heure et décide de descendre pour me diriger vers la cafétéria. Je serais juste un peu en avance. Comme ça, Miki ne pourra me faire la moindre remarque. Même si d'un côté, je ne crois pas qu'elle en ferait une sérieusement. Je descends les marches deux par deux avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir et de sortir. La pluie cesse juste, et le sol est détrempé. Bah, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire rebrousser chemin. Paradoxalement, les flaques ne dérangent personne. Ce n'est que de l'eau après tout.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour pouvoir prendre mon plateau. Je suis assez en avance, l'affluence ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je préfère arriver en avance plutôt que d'être pris dans une marée humaine, même si ici, les files d'attentes sont très disciplinées. Aucune bousculade, de la patience, pas de chahut. Dans mon ancienne école, ce n'était pas le cas. Ça doit être tout simplement une règle commune, comme ne pas courir dans les couloirs. Certains étudiants sont très fragiles physiquement, ces règles sont nécessaire pour eux. Un semblant d'ordre dans une école est bénéfique, je trouve. Même si je n'ai encore jamais vu un début d'anarchie dans une école.

Le fait de couper quelque chose n'est plus un problème maintenant. La majorité des plats que je mange sont préparés, et ne nécessite donc qu'un ustensile. Ce qui est très pratique dans mon cas. Je cherche une table libre, pensant que j'étais arrivé avant elles, mais dans mon champ de vision, je vois Miki, me faisant des grands signes de la main. La louper est impossible. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait même capable de créer un néon clignotant sur lequel serait marqué «Je suis ici!» avec une flèche la désignant, le tout dans une couleur criarde, comme le rose fluo, pour ne pas que je la loupe. Non Miki, tu n'as pas besoin de ça, crois moi.

La grande question est: comment sont-elles arrivées avant moi? Miki doit l'avoir traîné jusque ici. Je manœuvre jusqu'à elles, avant de m'asseoir à côté de Miki. Elle fait donc les présentations, et Suzu m'accueille d'une façon simple, mais néanmoins pourvue de sympathie. Miki ne perd pas un instant et parle de ma collection de mangas à Suzu, qui me regarde d'un œil intéressé.

« Alors, tu lis xxxHolic. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un comme toi lirait ce genre de mangas.» me dit-elle, sans que je le prenne mal.

« Je suis vraiment fan de ce genre de mangas, et surtout de ce genre de dessin. Je comptais m'acheter ça moi-même, mais ma mère a préféré m'offrir ça à mon anniversaire.» Et je remercie mentalement ma mère.

« Et tu lis quoi d'autre?» me demande Suzu, visiblement intéressée.

« Plein de choses. Ça va du shonen de base au Hentaï, car oui je lis du Hentaï, surtout Bible Black, mais je suis plus penché vers les mangas comme Holic. Je lis beaucoup de mangas sortant du studio qui l'a réalisé. J'admire beaucoup leur travail, soit dit en passant.» lui répondis-je, assumant ouvertement le fait que je lisais du Hentaï. Il faut savoir ouvrir sa culture.

« Du Hentaï, bah voyons... ça ne m'étonne même pas.» ajouta Miki, en ricanant.

« Sache, jeune demoiselle, que certains Hentaï ont une histoire assez poussée, comme Bible Black, voire même très intéressante. J'aurais tort de m'en priver.» Et je pensais réellement ce que j'avais dit.

La conversation se poursuit agréablement, Suzu parlant de ses goûts personnels, alors que Miki se gratifiait d'analyses et commentaires, suivant ce qu'elle disait. Notre repas étant vite fini, nous restons alors à parler pendant un certain temps. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Suzu semblait s'absenter, luttant intérieurement et extérieurement pour rester parmi nous. Ce qui n'échappa à ma voisine de table.

La volonté apparente de Suzu à vouloir rester lucide n'est pas assez puissante. Quelques instants plus tard, son front frappa violemment la table. Si Miki ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'elle était narcoleptique, j'aurais cru qu'elle faisait un malaise assez méchant. La vitesse avec laquelle la vitalité a quitté son corps m'a surpris. Je me lève pour faire quelque chose, mais Miki me repousse gentiment sur mon siège. Merde, j'ai oublié...

« T'es sûre qu'elle va bien?» lui demandais-je, toujours quelque peu sous le choc. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose comme ça.

« Elle va bien. Elle fait juste une crise de narcolepsie. On va juste attendre qu'elle se réveille.» Miki essaie de me rassurer, même si je sens qu'elle est également perturbée, moins que moi en tout cas.

« Putain...» Cette vision m'avait littéralement éteint l'esprit sur le moment, les mots tardaient à revenir.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'ai réagis pareil la première fois que j'ai vu ça. C'est impressionnant, mais t'en fais pas, elle va bien.» me dit Miki, me tapotant doucement l'épaule, gardant toujours un œil sur le petit corps frêle et sans vie de Suzu.

Si un passant l'aurait vu ainsi, avachie sur une table, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement, et ne remarquant pas le petit mouvement presque imperceptible de sa poitrine, il l'aurait sûrement imaginé morte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps une de ses crises peut durer, mais Miki et moi attendons que le temps fasse son œuvre.

Combien de temps nous attendons, assis à ne rien faire? Je n'en sais rien. Dix, quinze minutes peut être. Le temps me paraît être une éternité. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que Suzu commence à gigoter. Je regarde attentivement ce qui se passe, l'inquiétude ayant prit possession de mon visage. Alors qu'elle grogne, elle se redresse doucement, clignant des yeux à maintes reprises avant de se les frotter, regardant dans le vide à droite et à gauche pour se repérer à nouveau dans l'espace.

Ce n'est que quand elle voit mon air inquiet qu'elle reprend la parole, parlant doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Miki a raison, je vais bien. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.»

« T'as entendu ce que Miki et moi avons dit?» répondis-je, les yeux grands ouverts, partiellement étonné.

« J'entends tout. C'est pas toujours marrant.» dit Suzu, presque comme si elle parlait à un mur.

Le temps que mon esprit se remette de ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai bien envie de demander à Miki si elle a été souvent témoin de quelque chose du genre. Suzu reprend peu à peu un air détaché, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous quittons la cafétéria. Je dois me dire que des choses comme ça sont monnaie courante ici, même si c'est parfois impressionnant à voir. Je m'habitue à mon handicap, mais parfois, celui des autres me fait comprendre à quel point le mien est moindre. J'ai beaucoup de chance comparé à eux.

Sur le chemin des dortoirs, Miki reste près d'elle, au cas où. Le vent qui souffle est vraiment froid, contrairement aux autres jours. Ce que je ne comprend pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me poser la question. Ma mère me verrait, elle me dirait que je m'inquiète trop. Ce qui est vrai. D'abord Hanako, maintenant Suzu... Mais l'inquiète est un sentiment humain, je préfère me sentir inquiet envers quelqu'un plutôt que d'être totalement indifférent.

Au pied de nos dortoirs, Miki me souhaite une bonne nuit, prenant Suzu sous son bras, m'adressant un des sourires les plus énigmatiques que j'ai vu de ma vie. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il signifie. Alors que je monte vers ma chambre, une voix intérieure me hurle de descendre ces foutus escaliers, entrer dans le dortoir des filles, monter quatre à quatre les deux escaliers et prendre Miki à part pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Machinalement, je chasse quelque chose d'invisible, d'un revers de la main.

J'ai prévu de lui proposer de sortir Lundi soir. Sois patient, esprit, sois patient. Tu auras ta réponse, mais comme toute chose, elle se mérite. En entrant dans ma chambre, pièce qui fut comme une étrangère pour moi au début de l'année, je me jette directement sur mon lit. Tous ces événements me fatiguent l'esprit, et il ne me faut pas longtemps, après m'être mis en pyjama, pour m'endormir.


	13. Act II - 4 : Illumination

Un nouveau Lundi matin. En me réveillant, une pensée me taraude l'esprit. C'est trop tôt. Je ne suis ici que depuis un mois, presque un mois et demi, et je veux déjà faire avancer les choses. Cependant, je me sens comme chez moi. Cette petite chambre est devenue mon chez moi. Cette école est ma maison. Je me sens chez moi ici. Si j'avais su que cela se passerait comme ça dès le départ, j'aurais réagis différemment. Je n'aurais sûrement pas mal pris cette opportunité. Mais à l'hôpital, je n'en savais rien. Toutefois, tout ceci est derrière moi désormais. Le passé doit rester le passé.

Pendant que je me prépare, ce sentiment se fait encore plus présent dans mon esprit. Jusqu'à m'obséder. Je dois lutter intérieurement pour reprendre possession de cet espace qui est le mien. Ne te laisse pas bouffer par tes pensées Eikichi. De plus, si je repousse encore et encore cette échéance, je sais très bien que je n'oserais plus. Et cela va me pourrir l'esprit. Je dois me lancer.

Je descend l'escalier comme à mon habitude, après avoir enfilé ma tenue de sport. Je croise Kenji à un détour du couloir, il semble on ne peut plus déterminé. Il m'aborde, mais je continue ma route, m'excusant poliment.

« Désolé, Kenji, j'ai pas le temps, une autre fois vieux.» lui dis-je, avant de sortir du dortoir.

Sur son visage était inscrit comme de la compréhension. Il devait avoir sentit au son de ma voix que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Il ne prit pas la mouche, n'éleva pas la voix, se contentant d'un signe de tête, et d'un encouragement pour la journée. Merci Kenji, t'es un pote. Faut que je pense à écouter plus profondément ses délires anti féministes pour le remercier un de ces jours.

Alors que je marche vers la piste d'athlétisme, mon esprit est encore une fois assailli de doutes. Ils ne me laisseront pas tranquille. Non, je ne vais pas lui dire ce matin. Je dois déjà penser à ce que je vais lui dire, avant de faire ma déclaration. Si ça tombe du ciel, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait le prendre. Alors que ma lutte interne est à son paroxysme, j'arrive sur la piste. Sans même m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je regarde autour de moi. Miki est là, rayonnante, souriante, comme toujours. Elle m'attendait.

Et c'est ainsi que nous reprenons notre routine quotidienne, échauffement, course de quatre tours. Tout est réglé comme du papier à musique. Quasiment à la même heure, chaque jour. Les mêmes gestes, mais j'y prend un grand plaisir, il est vrai. Courir me fait un bien fou. Quand je cours, je ne pense plus à rien. Mon seul objectif est de tenir, et d'atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Peu importe le temps, peu importe la place, nous ne sommes pas en compétition. Lorsque je cours pour un classement, je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Quand je cours pour une place donnée, je fais en sorte de faire mordre la poussière à mes rivaux. Ce qui ne marche pas à chaque fois. L'instinct de compétition bouillonne en moi, mais seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Courir est aussi un moyen de me maintenir en forme. Je ne vais pas m'en priver. La reprise a été difficile, alors si j'arrête une nouvelle fois... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais reprendre après un nouvel arrêt. Je ne pense pas. Je crois que mon corps ne le supporterait pas.

En plein milieu de la course, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir Miki autrement. Devant moi se trouve la personne pour laquelle j'ai des sentiments. J'aime Miki. Je crois que tout c'est fait naturellement en moi. Elle fut la première personne avec qui j'ai parlé, la personne qui m'a aidé en premier. Hanako et Lilly sont aussi là pour moi, je le sais, mais la relation que j'ai avec elles est différente. Ce serait mentir que de dire que Miki n'est pas mon genre. J'éprouve une sorte d'attirance, d'admiration et d'affection envers elle. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant. J'ai toujours été du genre à m'attacher rapidement aux autres. J'essaie de chasser certaines idées de ma tête, mais elles reviennent au galop.

Les virages s'enchaînent au rythme des vagues de pensées qui me traversent le crâne. Je me sens perdu, mais étrangement, je sais très bien où j'en suis. Ce cocktail de sentiments contradictoires est assez ennuyeux, mais je n'y peux rien, du moins pour le moment. La course se finit aussi vite qu'elle a commencé, et comme presque à chaque fois, Miki finit première. Tant que nous sommes de bonne humeur, je crois que c'est le moment de lancer ma petite invitation.

« Miki, ça te brancherait de sortir ce soir?» lui demandais-je, priant pour qu'elle n'ai rien d'autre de prévu à côté.

« Avec joie. Au parc, comme on en avait parlé?» me dit-elle, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas. Enfin, on peut aller ailleurs si tu veux.»

« Non, le parc serait parfait.» réplique Miki, les yeux mi-clos.

Bon maintenant, Eikichi, tu ne peux plus reculer. Ne joue pas au con, essaie de ne pas foirer cette fois, et réfléchis à ce que tu va dire avant d'y aller. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'aller à un rendez-vous, et ne pas savoir quoi dire. Surtout si le but de ce rendez-vous est de déclarer sa flamme à l'être aimé. Je prie toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables pour trouver l'inspiration.

Ce qui est paradoxal. J'ai toujours pensé que l'inspiration venait naturellement. Une journée de cours ça passe vite. Sauf quand on réfléchit.

…...

Le sempiternel et ennuyeux cours de maths a le don d'aspirer la moindre parcelle de vitalité présente dans mon corps. Comme si une force obscure bien plus puissante que moi était à l'ouvrage derrière tout ça. Cela n'aide absolument pas à la réflexion, et je sens mon esprit divaguer. Comme presque tout le monde dans la classe. Le professeur fait celui qui ne remarque rien, et déblatère à propos de fonctions que je ne comprend absolument pas.

Misha commence donc à élever la voix, s'ennuyant visiblement. Parfois, elle m'exaspère à un point, mais je partage actuellement le même état d'esprit qu'elle. La torture dure une heure entière avant de nous laisser tranquille. J'ai cru que ce fut une éternité. Les cours de l'après-midi se passent donc ainsi. Dans l'ennui le plus total. En sortant enfin de cours, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Miki me suit et je lui donne rendez-vous dans une heure devant le portail de l'école. Cela nous laisse largement le temps de décompresser et de nous préparer.

Je fonce alors à ma chambre, préparant les habits que je comptais mettre avant de filer prendre une douche. Pas de Kenji à l'horizon, la voie est libre. Je n'ai pas envie d'être assailli de questions à ce moment critique de la journée. Je dois avoir l'esprit vide de toute contrariété. Une eau glacée m'accueille alors que je saute dans le bac de douche. Je crois que je n'ai jamais émis de couinement aussi ridicule de toute ma vie. Si Misha l'avait entendu, même elle se moquerait de moi. Mes oreilles aux aguets, j'inspecte la pièce. Pas un bruit. La dignité est sauve.

L'eau chaude est bienvenue après cette pluie glacée. Même si ma douche ne dure pas longtemps, je l'apprécie comme il se doit. Et étonnamment, c'est en me douchant que j'élabore au fur et à mesure mon discours. Je note dans un coin de mon esprit de filer à la douche la prochaine fois que je dois réfléchir sur quelque chose d'important. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, et je file m'habiller après m'être séché.

Tee shirt blanc, chemise à carreaux bleue et blanche, jean noir, baskets, je suis prêt à sortir. Somme toute classique. Je n'ai jamais cherché la complexité dans mes vêtements. Je prends toujours quelque chose de facile à enfiler, qui soit agréable à porter, et pas tape-à-l'œil. Je sors du dortoir avec plus de dix minutes d'avance, j'ai du passer le temps en lisant des mangas. Je me prépare trop vite, il faut que j'apprenne à prendre le temps. Et même en prenant tout mon temps pour aller jusqu'au portail, j'ai cinq minutes d'avance, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre, car Miki est déjà là, j'espère seulement que je ne l'ai pas fait attendre.

« Mademoiselle Miura, vous êtes ravissante.» lui dis-je, avec toute l'honnêteté et la sincérité possible.

En effet, elle l'est. Je n'ai presque jamais vu Miki en robe, et cela lui va extrêmement bien. Celle qu'elle porte est assez courte, blanche et fine, proche du corps, brodée en dentelle au col et aux bras, et surtout, elle met ses formes en valeur. Je trouve que Miki est déjà très belle dans la vie de tous les jours, mais là... Je ne peux pas résister devant une telle vision. Nos membres manquants ne sont pas recouverts. Ce n'est pas une balade en ville ainsi qui va nous faire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu as enfin décidé de sentir autre chose que la fougère, c'est plaisant.» me répond Miki, tout sourire.

« Et toi tu as enfin décidé de ne plus te doucher avec Emi, tu fais des progrès.» rétorquais-je, la narguant du regard.

C'est ainsi que nous sortons de Yamaku, marchant très près l'un de l'autre. J'apprécie toujours autant le calme qui règne autour de l'institut. Comme si nous étions seuls au monde. J'apprécie vraiment cette idée. Le chemin n'est pas long, il n'y a personne sur la route, et la descente est assez rapide. Il nous faut quelques minutes avant d'arriver au parc. Parc où sont présents quelques étudiants et habitants de la ville, profitant de l'ombre des arbres ou flânant dans les allées fleuries. De petits oiseaux viennent picorer sur les chemins, nullement dérangés par les allées et venues. Certains se posent même près d'étudiants allongés dans l'herbe. La nature me surprendra toujours.

Miki flâne vers un grand arbre, qu'elle a sûrement choisi pour son ombre assez large. Je la suis donc, profitant du calme ambiant et du paysage. Cette petite ville est vraiment apaisante. C'est dans un lieu comme celui-ci que j'aimerais habiter plus tard, même si ma campagne me manque. L'agitation frénétique d'une grande ville n'est pas quelque chose qui m'attire. Miki s'est déjà assise depuis un certain temps, avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, s'étirant de tout son long. Je suis son exemple, m'allongeant près d'elle, poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Voilà, Eikichi, t'y es. Maintenant, choisis bien tes mots, ne te plante pas, et prie. Ça passe ou ça casse. Dans tous les cas, je lui aurais dit, et j'aurais un poids de moins sur le cœur. Je laisse passer quelques instants de silence, avant de débuter une conversation, l'aiguillant sur des sujets banals, comme la météo, les cours, les livres, la course. Je prends une grande inspiration, avant de me lancer.

« Miki?»

« Mmh?»

« Tu sais, quand j'étais à l'hôpital, il fut un moment où j'étais au bord du gouffre. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, ceux que je considérait comme mes amis s'éloignaient de plus en plus de moi jusqu'à arrêter totalement leurs visites et appels, ma mère, qui fut vers la fin la seule avec mon père à venir, pensait que tout ce qui m'était arrivé était de sa faute... J'avais de plus en plus d'idées noires, et j'ai même pensé à mettre fin à mes jours.» Je disais tout cela avec un ton assez calme, car j'avais enfin la paix en moi et tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne.

« Je vois le genre, ça t'arrive subitement comme ça, tu perds pied, c'est une réaction humaine et tout à fait normal. Heureusement que tu n'as rien fait...» me dit-elle, soulignant le mot heureusement avec sincérité.

« J'avais également mal pris le fait qu'ils me parlent d'une école pour étudiants handicapés. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi, je prenais cela pour une insulte. Je pensais qu'on voulait se débarrasser de moi. C'est absurde, évidemment. Car au final, je me sens vraiment chez moi dans cette école. J'ai fini par m'y habituer, et même par m'y plaire. Et j'ai rencontré des personnes qui comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi.» Je la regardais dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je parlais d'elle en particulier.

Je marque une pause. Histoire de ne pas trop dire, lui laisser le temps. Je déteste trop parler, et je déteste parler à quelqu'un qui n'écoute pas ce que je lui raconte. Estimant qu'il s'était écoule suffisamment de temps sans que je parle, je continue ma tirade.

« Au final, je me suis fait des amis. Et une en particulier. Toi. Et j'aimerais te dire une chose.» je soupire en finissant cette phrase, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle semble comprendre d'avance. Mais elle ne dit rien, attendant que je le dise moi-même.

« J'aimerais vraiment être plus qu'un ami pour toi, Miki. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seul. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, je veux être là quand tu te sens malheureuse, je veux te rendre heureuse, te voir sourire, t'entendre rire, partager tes moments de bonheur... Je t'aime Miki.» Cette dernière phrase était sortie si naturellement que j'en fus surpris après coup.

Un immense sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Miki, qui ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne ricane pas, et pose juste sa main sur la mienne, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Espèce d'idiot.» me dit-elle, tout aussi naturellement. « J'attendais que tu me dises ça depuis des jours. Tu as vraiment pris tout ton temps.»

« Quoi?» fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire sur le coup.

« Cependant, tu m'économises un effort. Je comptais te le dire en première. Je t'aime aussi.» Cette seule phrase de Miki m'éteint littéralement le cerveau.

Dans mon esprit, un immense trou noir s'est formé. Aspirant en moins d'une seconde tous les doutes que j'avais accumulé depuis la soirée de mon anniversaire. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. J'étais presque bouche bée, ne trouvant rien à dire, ne pouvant rien dire. Ma surprise était immense. Les sentiments que je ressentaient pour elle étaient donc réciproques. A ce moment précis, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Instinctivement, j'enlace Miki, fortement, ma tête étant posée sur son épaule. Elle rit légèrement, posant ensuite sa tête contre la mienne. Si seulement nous pouvions rester ainsi indéfiniment. J'avais peur d'essuyer un refus, mais Miki m'aime. C'est tout ce qui fallait pour me rendre véritablement heureux.

Combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi? Je n'en sais rien. Suffisamment longtemps pour que le monde s'efface autour de moi. Seule Miki était là. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que nous. Mon cœur, qui avait loupé un battement en l'entendant, reprenait maintenant un rythme normal. La chaleur de sa peau, son souffle dans mes cheveux, tout semblait parfait. Il n'y avait aucune fausse note. Pour la première fois depuis mon accident, je me sentais réellement apaisé. J'avais ressenti du bien-être plusieurs fois depuis mon arrivée, mais ce sentiment-là était bien au dessus.

Elle fut la première à défaire cette étreinte. Une nouvelle fois, quelques secondes passent sans que nous ne disions un mot, nous regardant dans les yeux l'un l'autre. Beaucoup trop de silences sont gênants. Ici, nous n'avions besoin d'aucun mot pour communiquer. Les regards suffisent. Et Miki fut également la première à faire ce qui devait être fait. Son visage s'était rapproché du mien. Et aucun de nous deux ne semble vouloir revenir en arrière. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, si fugace soit-il, me pousse à y répondre.

Si ce baiser fut aussi bref, le suivant ne le fut pas. Nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent, dans une langueur presque hypnotisante. Ses bras, qui avaient pris d'assaut mon cou, m'enserrent maintenant de telle façon que je n'ai plus aucune échappatoire. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'un instant comme celui-ci finisse. Mon corps est présent, mais mon esprit est à deux pas. Mais même les bonnes choses ont une fin. Cependant, comme aucun de nous deux ne voulait laisser l'autre, c'est à celui qui embrasse le dernier.

« Merci.» lui dis-je, ma main lui caressait doucement la joue.

« Pour?»

« M'aimer.» Le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage après ce mot me fit fondre.

Je m'allonge une nouvelle fois dans l'herbe, soupirant. Je n'extériorise pas, mais à présent, mon esprit est en surchauffe. Miki vient s'allonger près de moi, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine, faisant courir ses doigts sur le haut de mon corps. Ma main caressait lentement le haut de son épaule. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Dix minutes, quinze, peut être plus. Je n'avais déjà pas la notion du temps lorsque j'étais avec Miki, mais maintenant, elle a totalement disparue.

Ce n'est que lorsque le temps commence à se couvrir que nous nous levons. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer avant la pluie. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du parc, je sens quelque chose contre ma main. En y jetant un coup d'œil, j'y vois la main de Miki. Instinctivement, je prends sa main dans la mienne, et nous sortons du parc. Nous faisons le même chemin en sens inverse sans nous lâcher. En remontant la petite colline, nous apercevons pas mal d'étudiants qui ont eu la même idée que nous et qui se pressent vers l'école.

Une fois dans l'école, des regards se posent sur nous, mais nous n'y accordons aucune importance. Aucun de nous deux n'as dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté le parc. C'est Miki qui, une nouvelle fois, brise le silence.

« Je t'aime.»

« Moi aussi, Miki.»

Mais il faut bien se quitter devant les dortoirs. Arrivés devant eux, j'enlace Miki, sentant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je ne veux pas la quitter, et elle ne semble pas vouloir que je la lâche. Mais il faut bien. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, le contact chaud de ses lèvres contre les miennes m'électrise le cerveau. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes avant de nous séparer. Chacun regardant l'autre jusqu'au moment fatidique où nous passons les portes. Je sais que je vais avoir le droit à quelques questions demain, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Tout ce qui m'importe est de savoir que Miki m'aime aussi. C'est tout ce qui me faut.

Je sens que je vais passer une bonne nuit. Mes doutes se sont enfin dissipés, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille. Je me suis pris la tête pendant des jours, pour rien. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Maintenant, je sais que je vais pouvoir voir les choses sous un autre angle. Et profiter du moment présent. Une des choses que je sais faire le mieux. Le reste viendra naturellement, je crois.

Le reste de ma soirée se passe tranquillement. Repas à la cafétéria, lecture, écriture. Je me suis mis à écrire. Pour exercer ma main gauche. C'est toujours un calvaire, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Cela peut également m'aider à stimuler mon imagination. Mais c'est plus par nécessité pratique. C'est toujours aussi illisible à première lecture. Bah, ça viendra avec le temps. Au moment où je vais me coucher, l'image de Miki me revient à l'esprit. Les événements de cette après-midi me reviennent en tête. Je pousse un soupir de totale détente. Ce qui aurait été absurde il y a quelques mois est devenu naturel pour moi. Je me sens chez moi dans cette école. Et je n'aurais aucune envie d'être transféré ailleurs.

Je ne sais pas si je dois marquer mon handicap sur une carte de visite, mais il fait partie de moi maintenant. Je ne cherche plus d'excuses, j'arrive à me débrouiller seul pour beaucoup de choses à présent, ce qui n'était plus le cas avant. Bien sûr, tant que je ne porterais pas de prothèses, je ne pourrais plus me servir de mes guitares, mais l'idée d'en porter une ne me tente pas actuellement. Je m'y mettrais lorsque j'en ressentirais vraiment le besoin.

Et c'est sur l'image de Miki que je glisse une nouvelle fois vers le sommeil.


	14. Act II - 5 : Vision

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, ressentant une douleur aiguë dans le bras. Bordel de merde, trois heures du matin... C'était souvent supportable, mais cette fois, elle semble redoubler d'intensité. Dans le noir total de ma chambre, je tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur, ma main tapant contre le mur à de multiples reprises. La soudaine lumière m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Estimant que je pouvais les rouvrir au bout de quelques secondes, je me rue ensuite vers mes médicaments, que je fais passer rapidement avec un peu d'eau, avant de m'écrouler sur le dos sur mon lit, poussant un soupir de douleur. Le temps passe, ce qui doit être dix minutes mais qui me semble être une éternité, mais au lieu de décroître, cette foutue douleur irradie toujours autant. La sueur au front, je passe rapidement un tee shirt, enfile mes chaussures et sort de ma chambre.

C'est psychologique, putain, je n'ai plus d'avant-bras, je ne suis pas sensé avoir mal à cette partie du corps! Foutu syndrome. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que tout allait bien, je ne ressentais rien, et là, ça recommence... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais ressentir ça. Me tenant ce qui reste de mon bras, dans la pathétique illusion de faire légèrement chuter la douleur, je sors du dortoir, en pleine nuit. La fraîcheur et le silence total de la nuit m'assaillent. Et pour parfaire le tout, la personne qui était de ronde passait justement devant le dortoir à ce moment précis. La chance semble vraiment se jouer de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille?» me demande-t-il, très sérieusement, sans toutefois hausser la voix.

« Je vais à l'infirmerie... J'ai pris des antidouleurs pour mon bras comme d'habitude, mais ça passe pas... J'ai même l'impression que ça empire..» le son de ma voix ne mentait pas. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse simuler un pareil timbre de voix.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'emplacement que devrait occuper mon bras, et, comprenant la nécessité de ne pas me laisser comme ça, il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais pensé qu'une équipe médicale présente 24h sur 24 dans une école aurait été une idée stupide. Mais dans cette école, c'est une nécessité vitale. Certains étudiants ont des pathologies très lourdes, et ont une espérance de vie assez courte. Une simple rechute peut littéralement leur coûter la vie. Quelque part, je me sens mal d'aller à l'infirmerie en pleine nuit pour une simple douleur au bras. Vraiment très mal.

Une fois dans le bâtiment médical, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Je remercie le surveillant de m'avoir accompagné, et je me dirige vers le bureau infirmier. Je frappe, trois coups légers, et peu de temps après, une voix m'invite à entrer. Le même décor habituel m'accueille. La même odeur médicale à plein nez. Mais surtout, le silence. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Pas même le petit bruit singulier du ventilateur de l'ordinateur. C e silence me fait presque flipper. Je réalise ensuite que je n'ai rien dit depuis que je suis entré, et j'expose donc le motif de ma visite.

L'infirmier, qui n'est pas le même que celui que j'avais vu la dernière fois, m'écoute, notant quelque chose dans mon dossier, l'air très sérieux. Il me pose beaucoup de questions, notamment sur la régularité de mes douleurs, leur intensité, leur «localisation», notant également tout ces éléments, avec le même air sérieux et grave.

« Cependant, cette fois, c'est beaucoup plus puissant que les dernières fois. J'ai pris mes antidouleurs habituels, mais ils n'ont pas fait effet, j'ai même l'impression que ça ne fait qu'empirer.»

« Est-ce que tu «ressens» ton bras dans la vie de tous les jours? Ou uniquement quand ces douleurs arrivent?» me demande-t-il, attendant ma réponse pour prendre une décision.

« Je ne le ressens pas d'habitude. J'ai juste mal dans tout mon membre. Je sais que c'est psychologique, mais ça me fait vraiment flipper. J'en arrive à ne plus dormir la nuit lorsque ça arrive.» J'avoue ne vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi tout ça arrive.

« Je vais te prescrire des antidouleurs plus puissants. Ça devrait faire effet, mais si jamais tu rechutes, si ça empire, n'hésite pas et viens nous voir. Même si tu as une simple question, n'hésite pas.» me dit l'infirmier, parlant très calmement, tentant de me rassurer.

Après une rapide auscultation, et surtout après avoir vérifié l'état de ma cicatrice, ce que je ne fais jamais, il me donne un antidouleur plus puissant que ceux que je prend d'habitude. Évidemment, lorsque je me lave, j'insiste bien sur cette zone, pour qu'elle reste propre, pour ne pas avoir d'irritations, mais je ne regarde jamais l'état de ma cicatrice. Pour moi, j'avais bien cicatrisé. Je pensais que si ce n'était pas le cas, je l'aurais senti. Mais il jugeait que son état était satisfaisant.

Je repars donc quelques minutes plus tard vers le dortoir après l'avoir remercié, une boîte d'antidouleurs dans la main. Je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner dans ma chambre et me jeter dans mon lit. Je suis fatigué, mes yeux étaient tellement lourds que j'avais du mal à les garder ouverts. Je monte les escaliers deux par deux, jette mes chaussures dans un coin de la chambre en entrant, et me jette dans mon lit. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'apprécie vraiment un lit. J'aurais presque envie de lui dire que je l'aime. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à revenir, le médicament faisant effet, la douleur s'estompant peu à peu.

…...

Le réveil sonne. Et une nouvelle fois, j'ai envie de l'assassiner. Je donne un coup de main furtif pour le faire taire et me lève en grognant. Mon expédition nocturne vers l'infirmerie se ressent. J'ai pas eu mon quota habituel de sommeil, et je le paie. Foutu bras. Je m'étire, jusqu'à ce que certains de mes os craquent. On m'a toujours répété de ne pas le faire, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu aucun problème avec ça.

Un rapide petit crochet par la penderie pour prendre mes affaires de sport, et je file à la cafétéria pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de courir. Je sais très bien que j'ai la tête dans le cul, et que courir va être difficile ce matin, mais je ne veux pas louper une course. Courir me fera du bien, et je dormirais mieux ce soir. Je commence à prendre place dans la queue. M'endormant presque sur place par moment. C'est pendant un de ces moments que quelqu'un se glissa furtivement derrière moi sans que je ne l'entende.

« BOUH!»

De surprise, mon cœur manque un battement, et je sursaute. Portant ma main à ma poitrine, je me retourne, pour faire face à la source de ce bruit. Ce n'est qu'Emi, affichant un grand sourire, ne se doutant pas que j'ai presque fait une attaque cardiaque. Je reprend ma respiration, étant toujours un peu sous le choc. Avant de soupirer, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Emi. Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça aussi tôt le matin, ça m'éviterais une attaque cardiaque, merci.» Crier sur Emi n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire, et de toute manière, elle aurait fait ses yeux de chiot battu pour m'attendrir.

« N'importe quoi, t'as pas de pathologie cardiaque.» me dit Emi, tirant la langue, dans son éternelle insolence, à la fois mignonne et provocatrice.

« C'est pas une raison pour crier sur les gens de si bon matin.»

« Il a raison Emi. On dirait Mikado quand t'es comme ça.» je n'avais pas remarqué la personne présente à côté d'Emi, et sa voix ne me disait rien.

Une fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux roux et courts, grand yeux verts, portant un uniforme de garçon. Le plus frappant chez elle est qu'elle n'a pas de bras. Bizarrement, voir une fille sans jambes et une fille sans bras est étrangement complémentaire. Comme si une entité divine quelconque s'était amusé, par pur hasard, à m'envoyer deux personnes qui pouvaient n'en former qu'une. Emi se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas fait les présentations et se rattrape, ayant presque l'air désolée.

« Ah oui, pardon. Eikichi, voici Rin. Rin, voici Eikichi.» dit Emi, ayant la tête ailleurs.

« 'Chanté.»

« 'Chanté.»

Je réalise aussi que Rin avait dit qu'Emi ressemblait à Misha lorsqu'elle se mettait à crier comme ceci de bon matin. Dans ma tête, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Misha en compagnie d'Emi. L'absurdité de la chose me fait rire. Alors qu'Emi semble être une pile atomique qui ne peut tenir en place plus d'une seconde, Misha me semble être du genre extravertie au possible, palliant le manque de voix de Shizune avec la sienne. Et j'en viens à imaginer Emi avec la coupe de Misha... Mon dieu, pardonne moi d'avoir de telles hérésies à l'esprit...

Ainsi donc, nous sommes trois maintenant dans la file pour aller manger. Emi, habillée également en tenue de sport, me regarde d'un air taquin, comme si elle savait quelque chose, mais elle me nargue du genre « Je ne te le dirais pas, nananananèreuh». Il n'y a que deux hypothèses possibles. Soit elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier entre Miki et moi, soit elle a appris quelque chose sur moi. Quoique, la première hypothèse semble plus logique. Mais elle ne dit rien, restant muette comme une carpe. C'est dans ce genre de moments que je regrette presque que Shizune ne soit pas là, elle qui est si expressive d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas bornée et murée dans son silence.

Lorsque c'est enfin notre tour de prendre à manger, je prends ce qui vient en premier. Des fruits, du café et un jus d'orange. Le petit-déjeuner le plus original possible. Emi prend du lait à la fraise avec des fruits, et Rin ne prend rien d'autre qu'un bol de riz. Une question me taraude l'esprit. Comment fait-elle pour manger, si elle n'a pas de bras? J'imagine toutes les options possibles, mais elles me semblent plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Emi passe devant pour trouver une table, et quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes attablés. Je leur souhaite un bon appétit, entamant mon bol de fruits en attendant que mon café daigne refroidir un peu. Je déteste le café froid, mais le café trop chaud est juste imbuvable pour moi. Je me force donc à attendre que ce dernier se mette à refroidir. Ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai la réponse à ma question. Rin utilise ses pieds. Après avoir adroitement attrapé ses baguettes, ce que j'admire déjà, elle porte de petites portions de riz à sa bouche, avec une dextérité telle que cela en devient désarmant. J'en reste bouche bée. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser ses pieds pour manger. Mais cela semble si naturel pour Rin que j'en suis encore plus admiratif. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le travail que cela représente.

La cafétéria se remplit peu à peu, des figures connues arrivant au fur et à mesure. Mais pas de Miki à l'horizon. Je scrute, encore et encore, espérant la voir à un coin de table, mais rien. Emi le remarque et me donne un coup de coude.

« Elle mange dans sa chambre, elle sera sur la piste tout à l'heure, t'en fais pas.» me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, gardant son air taquin.

« Est-ce que je suis sensé savoir ça?» Je sais que je dissimule mal le fait que je suis inquiet. Beaucoup trop mal.

Emi ne répond pas et finit son petit-déjeuner, buvant son lait fraise. Estimant que mon café était enfin à la bonne température, je le bus, d'un trait. Idem pour le jus d'orange, et les quelques fruits qui restent au fond de mon bol ne font pas long feu. Rin n'a même pas fini son bol qu'elle est déjà debout. Emi voulut lui faire une remarque, mais ne dit rien. Au final, elle laisse Rin se débrouiller toute seule pour retrouver le chemin des dortoirs sans se perdre. Nous partons donc à deux en direction de la piste d'athlétisme, sans dire un mot, profitant du léger vent qui soufflait.

Je constate en arrivant que Miki est déjà là. Elle est assise dans l'herbe, nous regardant arriver un grand sourire. Toutefois, la présence d'Emi nous plonge dans un certain malaise. Aucun de nous deux ne sait comment agir. Nous restons ainsi quelques temps sans rien faire. Je prends sur moi et m'approche rapidement d'elle, passant mon bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre moi, l'embrassant tendrement. La douce sensation de ses lèvres est réellement quelque chose que j'apprécie énormément. Sa langue cherchant la mienne, la trouvant, la taquinant, je crois que j'aurais vraiment du mal à m'en passer.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une remarque. Mais au contraire, elle me rend ce baiser, quelques secondes après. Elle a vraiment trouvé mon point faible. Sa main caresse doucement ma joue, jouant avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux, alors qu'elle me regarde au fond des yeux. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que nous nous rappelons de la présence d'Emi, qui nous regarde comme si elle savait tout cela depuis le début. Je tousse dans ma main avant de siffloter, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Miki lève les yeux au ciel en ricanant, et nous partons nous étirer. Je ne m'en plaint plus, j'ai constaté l'utilité de ces étirements après plusieurs courses. Plus j'en faisais avant, moins j'avais mal aux jambes par la suite. Ça a en quelque sorte aidé. Même si je pense que le fait de courir à nouveau régulièrement y est pour quelque chose. Cette fois, nous sommes trois. Une atmosphère compétitive s'empare de nous alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la piste. Je me mets en position pour le départ, un genou à terre, l'autre replié, comme d'habitude. A cet instant précis, quelque chose se met en marche dans mon cerveau. Je ne pense plus à rien. Devant moi, une piste. A mes côtés, Miki et Emi. Entre nous, le même désir, celui de gagner. Même si tout est presque joué d'avance.

Le décompte. Dans quelques secondes, nous serons lancés. Le vide se crée en moi. Je prends une grande inspiration sur les dernières quatre secondes du décompte. Puis, le départ est donné. Emi s'élance comme une flèche, précédée de Miki, et je pars presque en même temps que cette dernière. Je réserve mon plus grand sprint pour la dernière partie de la course, durant la deuxième moitié du troisième tour et le quatrième tour. Partir trop rapidement dans mon état serait stupide. J'ai assez mal dormi cette nuit, mais mon rythme est tout de même rapide.

Le premier tour se passe normalement, Miki et moi entamons un chassé croisé. Et ce, durant la première moitié de la course. Je sens petit à petit mes jambes me brûler, mais je continue, ralentissant cependant un petit peu le rythme. Miki en profite pour repasser devant. Emi, quant à elle, se soucie peu de nous, gardant ses foulées rapides. Lorsque j'ai vu Emi courir seule, j'ai toujours été impressionné par sa rapidité, mais également par cette manière qu'elle a de courir, à la fois déterminée, et comme si sa vie en dépendait. Voir un petit être aussi rapide, surtout en voyant qu'elle court sur prothèses, ne peut que susciter mon admiration.

Lorsque je passe le deuxième virage du troisième tour, mon instinct hargneux et compétitif reprend le dessus. Ignorant la douleur dans mes jambes, j'accélère. Beaucoup trop, mais je repasse devant Miki. Je continue sur ma lancée, me rapprochant d'Emi. Mais d'un rien. Il aurait fallu que je dépasse mes limites pour l'atteindre. Et aujourd'hui, je n'étais clairement pas en état. Alors que le quatrième tour est sur sa fin, je suis bon second, Emi ayant plusieurs secondes d'avance, et Miki était sur mes talons. Poussant une dernière accélération, je la distance quelque peu, mais je m'arrête rapidement après avoir passé la ligne d'arrivée. Fier de moi, mais épuisé. Mais j'ai tenu bon.

Emi continue quelques accélérations, alors que j'essaie péniblement de reprendre ma respiration. Il me faut quelques secondes pour que tout revienne à la normale, mais c'est suffisamment long pour que Miki s'en rende compte. Elle

vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, sa main sur ma jambe, inquiète.

« T'es sûr que ça va?»

« Ouais, t'en fais pas. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. J'ai du aller à l'infirmerie en pleine nuit, tellement j'avais mal au bras. C'est juste de la fatigue, t'inquiète pas.» lui dis-je, tentant vainement de la rassurer.

« ça recommence hein? Ils t'ont donné quelque chose pour ça?» me demande-t-elle, toujours inquiète.

« Ouais, quelque chose de plus fort que ce que je prend d'habitude. C'est vite passé ensuite, et j'ai pu me rendormir. Tout va bien Miki, ne t'en fais pas. Si ça n'allais pas, tu serais la première au courant tu sais.» Je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher des choses après tout.

Une nouvelle fois, ma tête se pose contre son épaule. Son parfum habituel, mêlé à la sueur, donne un mélange étonnant, non désagréable. Je ferme les yeux, restant ainsi contre elle, ma main dans la sienne. Je n'entend que sa respiration régulière, ponctuée à certains moments de petits bruits métallique, signe qu'Emi s'approche de nous, puis s'éloigne. Son entraînement n'est visiblement pas terminé. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, la respiration de Miki est quelque chose d'à la fois rassurant et apaisant. Je pourrais presque m'endormir ainsi, tellement je me sens bien.

Ce qui me raccroche à la réalité, c'est le baiser furtif qu'elle me dépose sur le front. Je rouvre les yeux et je la vois regarder à droite et à gauche, faisant mine de ne pas savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Je ricane et me redresse, gardant toujours ma main dans la sienne.

« Idiote va.»

« Qui est l'idiot? Celui qui s'est entiché de moi, ou celle qui s'est entiché de toi?» me dit-elle, ayant un ton presque sérieux, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas.

« Je suis peut être un imbécile, mais moi au moins, j'ai quelqu'un de superbe dans ma vie.» Je le pensais, évidemment, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir pour ce genre de choses.

« Je sais, je sais.» répond Miki, comme si elle se jetait des fleurs.

Attendant qu'Emi finisse enfin son entraînement, nous restons donc ainsi sans rien dire. Et comme à notre habitude, nous filons nous doucher avant d'aller en cours. J'ai toujours aussi mal aux jambes, mais avec Miki à mes côtés je n'y pense pas.

…...

L'après-midi se passe assez vite. J'ai prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque après les cours. Je préviens Miki que je la rejoindrais pour le repas, et je me dirige vers la pièce qui est la plus importante pour moi dans cette partie de l'école. Je rapporte ainsi quelques livres, et je pense en prendre d'autres. Me priver de lecture est similaire à me priver de course. Je me sentirais comme dans une cage. Pour être heureux, il me faut une paire de basket, un bon livre, et Miki. Le chemin n'est pas long, et je le connais par cœur désormais.

Quand j'entre, je salue Yuuko, comme d'habitude. Elle semble moins timide que d'habitude, mais elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Je sors les livres de mon sac et les dépose dans le bac des retours. Je flâne à travers les rayonnages, essayant de repérer des livres que je n'aurais pas lu auparavant. Mais le choix est immense. Des livres en braille, des livres audio, des livres en Japonais, en Anglais, en Français, sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Tout ceci doit coûter littéralement une fortune. Mais j'ai souvenir que l'école est assez riche et reçoit beaucoup de subventions.

Je cherche mon bonheur dans la section science-fiction. Je trouve deux ouvrages dont les titres me rappellent vaguement quelque chose, puis je change de section. Je me dirige vers la section histoire, mais dans un coin de mon champ de vision, une longue chevelure blonde m'interpelle. Lilly est assise à une table, mais n'est pas seule. Pour une fois, Hanako n'est pas recroquevillée sur son pouf habituel, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Même si elle est relativement mal à l'aise, à la vue de tout le monde, bien que la bibliothèque ne soit pas très peuplée aujourd'hui.

Je laisse tomber ma recherche pour aller à leur rencontre. Hanako lève doucement les yeux alors que j'approche, mais je signale tout de même ma présence à Lilly, pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'ignorance.

« Salut Lilly. Hanako.»

« Oh, bonjour, Eikichi.» répond Lilly, de sa douce voix. « ça fait longtemps que tu es dans la bibliothèque?»

« Oh, non, je viens seulement d'arriver, je cherchais deux trois livres puisque j'ai fini ceux que j'ai emprunté la dernière fois.» Il était inutile de préciser que je venais de laisser tomber cette recherche pour venir auprès d'elles.

« Tu... tu as trouvé quelque chose?» me demande Hanako, parlant extrêmement lentement et bas, le fait que je dise que je cherchais de la lecture semblait avoir piqué sa curiosité.

Je hoche la tête et lui tend les deux livres, après m'être assis, que j'avais trouvé pour l'instant. Elle regarde rapidement le résumé des deux livres après avoir bien inspecté les couvertures, puis me les rend. Elle semble avoir un intérêt pour ce genre de lecture, ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Lilly, toujours plongée dans sa lecture, nous parle en même temps de ses devoirs de déléguée. J'ai déjà vu des aveugles lire le braille, mais pas à cette vitesse, et tout en parlant. Cela m'impressionne toujours autant. Cela doit lui demander énormément de concentration, mais elle ne le montre pas. Elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose en particulier, mais de la retenue émane d'elle. J'écoute avec intérêt et attention tout ce qu'elle raconte, avant que nous passions à des sujets plus jovials et terre à terre, comme prendre le thé, sortir, ce genre de choses. Je ne vois absolument pas le temps passer. Me rappelant que j'avais promis à Miki de la rejoindre pour le dîner, je m'excuse platement de devoir partir avant elles.

« Un problème, Lilly?» Elle semblait toujours vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais elle semblait également se retenir.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose?» finit-elle enfin par dire.

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudra.»

« Est-ce que je peux...» Lilly marque une pause, rassemblant ses mots « Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à toucher ton visage?» sa demande est vraiment légitime. C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a pour savoir à quoi je ressemble. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais dit non.

« Bien sûr.» lui répondis-je, en souriant, avant d'en réaliser la futilité.

Cependant, je réalise aussi quelque chose. Elle me demande cela alors que notre relation a déjà évolué. Qu'elle le fasse alors que nous n'étions que de simples connaissances m'aurais semblé plus logique. Toutefois, je fais fonctionner mon cerveau. Elle doit avoir ses raisons après tout. Peut être aurait-elle trouvé cela déplacé de me le demander alors que nous n'étions pas encore des amis. Je pense qu'elle a du attendre beaucoup de temps pour faire cela avec Hanako, ce que je comprend. Hanako a toujours peur de rebuter quelqu'un à cause de ses cicatrices. Ça a du être très difficile pour elle d'accepter ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, oui, c'est logique que Lilly me demande ça alors que nous sommes amis. Sa demande semble plus légitime.

Lilly s'approche de moi, alors que je lui prend doucement la main pour la guider. Je l'approche de mon visage, et c'est à ce moment que je la laisse faire. Ses longs doigts pâles et fins parcourent chaque centimètre de mon visage, mémorisant chaque détail. C'est la première fois que je vois un aveugle «voir» quelqu'un. Elle prête une importance particulière à chaque détail, allant lentement, et étant extrêmement précautionneuse. Alors qu'elle est si proche de moi, quelque chose me frappe. Elle dégage vraiment un air noble, mais également très attentionné. Presque maternel. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

« Merci de m'y avoir autorisé. Miki a vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.» dit Lilly, comme si tout cela était naturel.

« Comment... Comment tu sais qu'on...» balbutiais-je, passablement étonné qu'elle soit déjà au courant.

« Je ne prête aucune importance aux ragots, mais les nouvelles vont vite.» répond-elle, riant légèrement, mais affichant un sourire, qui exprimait le fait qu'elle était heureuse pour moi.

« Je vois... Bah, c'est pas comme si on avait voulu être discrets après tout.» ricanais-je.

Je reste quelques minutes avec elle, avant de partir vers le comptoir enregistrer mon emprunt, mettant mes livres dans mon sac par la suite, et je file vers la cafétéria pour retrouver Miki. En chemin, je repense à ce que Lilly a fait, et je dois avouer que cette expérience ne m'as pas déplu. Elle n'a que cela pour savoir à quoi je ressemble. Le soleil commence à se coucher, et jette des lueurs orangées à travers les grandes vitres du couloir. J'ai toujours aimé voir le soleil se coucher. Le contraste entre le jour et la nuit, les nuances de jaune, d'orange et de rouge, sont un spectacle indescriptible, auquel je prend beaucoup de plaisir. Le jour déclinant, mon ombre se déforme. La petite brise qui passe par une fenêtre ouverte me fait beaucoup de bien. La seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique sont les nuages qui commencent à couvrir le ciel, bien qu'ils n'annoncent pas la pluie.

A peine sorti du bâtiment scolaire, je croise Miki. Elle m'attendait patiemment. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria. En y repensant, je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Miki. Vraiment beaucoup de chance.

« Oh, tu sais, Lilly pense que tu as énormément de chance de m'avoir.» lui dis-je, histoire de débuter une conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça?» me demande Miki, en souriant, curieuse sur ce sujet.

« Alors que j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'ai discuté avec elle et Hanako, et avant de partir, elle a voulu toucher mon visage, pour me «voir». C'est après ça qu'elle m'as dit ça.» répondis-je, restant un peu sérieux, sans trop en faire.

« Je vois. Elle n'a pas totalement tort.» rétorqua-t-elle, riant légèrement.

« Tu divagues. C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir.» plus honnête que ça, c'est impossible.

Une fois de plus, nous n'attendons pas dans la file, et prenons directement nos plats. Du poisson et du riz pour moi, du poulet et des légumes pour elle. Et le repas est très silencieux. Je n'aime pas tant que ça parler en mangeant, donc ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Cependant, après avoir fini notre repas, nous restons quelques minutes encore à table, parlant de sujets lambda. Puis, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et si je passais la soirée avec Miki demain soir? Je ne sais pas encore ce que l'on pourrait faire, mais l'idée est vraiment tentante.

« Miki?»

« Mmh?»

« ça te tenterais de sortir demain soir? Histoire d'aller en ville.» Il fallait juste que je me mette à réfléchir aux activités possibles.

« Pourquoi pas. Faut dire qu'on se fait chier le soir tout seuls.» me dit-elle, n'ayant pas totalement tort.

Reprenant notre habitude, nous nous dirigeons vers les dortoirs. La nuit commence à peine à tomber, mais la température a drôlement chuté. Des légères volutes sont visibles quand j'expire, idem pour Miki. C'est toujours un déchirement de la laisser partir de son côté, mais je n'ai guère le choix. Une fois devant le dortoir des filles, je la serre fort contre moi. Cherchant une nouvelle fois le si plaisant contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Vraiment, je ne vais pas arriver à m'en passer. Elle se détache à contrecœur de moi, m'embrassant furtivement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'entrer, elle se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Eikichi?»

« Ouais?»

« Je t'aime.» me dit Miki, avec le ton le plus doux que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie.

« Je t'aime aussi, Miki.»

Et elle disparaît dans le dortoir, comme happée. Je reste, je ne sais combien de temps, devant cette porte, avant de me diriger également vers mon dortoir. Elle a vraiment le don de me faire fondre. Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais j'espère que ça durera entre nous. C'est mon souhait le plus cher. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me rend heureux, et que je ne veux vraiment pas perdre. J'ai été très peu de fois amoureux, mais elle me transporte. Littéralement.

Eikichi, mon vieux, tu es chanceux. Très chanceux. Fais en sorte de la garder, et tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, dans le meilleur des mondes.


	15. Act II - 6 : Forest stroll

Entrant dans la classe, mon regard se pose d'abord sur le bureau d'Hanako. Elle, qui avait l'habitude d'arriver presque en dernière depuis le début de l'année, arrive de plus en plus souvent avant moi. Elle a l'air de se porter mieux. Elle fuit encore quelques fois, notamment durant les travaux de groupes. Mais cela devient de plus en plus rare. Ce qui me fait plaisir. Je n'aime pas la voir s'isoler, je ressens toujours beaucoup de peine pour elle durant ces moments-là. Elle lève les yeux et m'aperçoit, me souriant légèrement avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers son bureau.

Mon regard se porte ensuite vers mon bureau, et surtout vers ma voisine de classe. C'est limite si elle dort sur la table. Étant donné notre course de ce matin, où elle a tout donné pour me battre, je ne peux la blâmer. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne suis pas fier de l'avoir vu courir à 100%. La rivalité qui existe entre nous sur la piste reste sur la piste. A l'école, comme dans la vie de tous les jours, elle n'existe pas. Je m'assieds sans faire le moindre bruit, et la regarde ainsi pendant quelques instants. Avant que mes doigts commencent à courir sur ses épaules, ce qui la fait légèrement sursauter. Regardant rapidement à droite et à gauche pour revenir parmi nous, elle réalise que ce n'est que moi. Miki cligne fortement des yeux, plusieurs fois, histoire de se réveiller totalement, avant de me sourire tendrement.

Mutou arrive quelques instants plus tard, semblant assez fatigué aujourd'hui. Personne ne dit rien, et il note quelques pages et numéros d'exercices au tableau avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise. Le seul bruit audible dans la classe est celui de pages qui se tournent et de stylos grattant le papier. Même Misha, prompte à parler haut et fort, se fait aussi discrète qu'une mouche, bien que le mot discret n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui lui correspond naturellement.

L'heure se déroule ainsi. Sans bruit. Ce qui est assez rare. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, Mutou se lève et marche jusqu'à mon bureau.

« Omura, je peux te parler dans le couloir?» me dit-il, ayant l'air sérieux et inquiet à la fois.

Je hoche la tête, me lève de mon siège, fait courir mes doigts deux secondes dans le cou de Miki et le suit dans le couloir. Il ferme la porte derrière nous, cherchant pendant quelques secondes ses mots. J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet qu'il veut aborder, mais je me souviens qu'il ne faut jamais être sur de rien avec quelqu'un comme Mutou. Bien que la matière qu'il enseigne ne m'intéresse pas forcément, c'est un professeur que j'apprécie. Étant donné qu'il est notre professeur principal, je n'ai guère d'autre choix.

« Omura, j'ai appris pour ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?» me demande Mutou. J'avais vu juste.

« Ah ça... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur, ça va. Je sais ce que j'ai, un syndrome du membre fantôme, rien de plus. Ça fait peur sur le coup, mais je vais bien, vraiment.» Je sais pertinemment que mes tentatives pour rassurer quelqu'un comme lui sont vaines.

Il garde toujours son air sérieux, et tourne en rond avant de poursuivre.

« M'inquiéter de votre état de santé fait également partie de mon travail d'enseignant, Omura. Ton handicap n'est peut être pas aussi lourd que tu veux bien le prétendre, mais tu dois apprendre à connaître tes limites. Nous sommes là pour vous offrir la possibilité de continuer vos études, mais également pour vous aider. Si ton état n'était pas aussi mauvais que tu le dis, tu ne serais pas ici, tu sais. Même si ton handicap n'est pas si lourd, tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, et nous sommes là pour t'y aider.» N'importe qui pourrait prendre ça pour un sermon, mais je sais que Mutou est réellement impliqué là dedans, et se sent concerné. Il veut vraiment faire attention à chacun d'entre nous.

« Je sais, Monsieur. Je m'y habitue, même s'il y a certaines choses qui sont encore compliquées pour moi. Mes antidouleurs habituels n'étaient juste pas assez puissants. Mais ceux qu'ont m'a donné font très bien le travail. Si cela n'allait vraiment pas, soyez assuré que je vous en parlerais, évidemment.» lui dis-je, non pas pour écourter la conversation, mais bien parce que je pensais réellement ce que je disais.

« Bien. C'est une bonne chose. Retournons en classe, d'accord?»

« C'est vous le patron.» rétorquais-je. Il s'arrêta quelques instants après cela, voulant dire quelque chose, mais il n'ajouta rien.

…...

Alors que la pause de midi nous délivre d'une matinée relativement ennuyante, Hanako vient me voir. Je ne sais pas si sa bougeotte est due au fait qu'elle cherche ses mots ou parce qu'il reste encore quelques personnes dans la classe. Cependant, elle se lance.

« Eikichi... est-ce que tu... as quelque chose de prévu, vendredi?» sa demande est si timide que j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

« Vendredi? Non je ne pense pas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?» lui répondis-je, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi elle me demandait ça.

« Oui... Lilly a... une réunion de délégués, et je dois... aller faire les courses. Tu pourrais... venir avec moi?» me dit-elle, avec un peu plus d'assurance cette fois.

« Pas de problèmes. Je dois justement y aller aussi. Je t'attendrais devant le portail après les cours.» rétorquais-je, lui souriant.

Les sourires de gratitude d'Hanako sont parmi les plus mignons qui existent. Elle sourit assez rarement, mais quand elle le fait, c'est un trésor. Ceci dit, je ne vois vraiment pas comment Hanako pourrait faire pour aller dans un magasin toute seule. Sa timidité maladive doit vraiment être un obstacle. Y aller avec Lilly est plus logique, ainsi, elle attire sûrement moins l'attention. Et même si elle me demande cela pour ne pas être toute seule, cela ne me dérange pas. Passer du temps avec elle est quelque chose que j'apprécie énormément.

Comme à son habitude, Miki vient ensuite me voir pour que nous allions manger ensemble. Mais quelque chose est différent à présent. Elle paraît vraiment plus attentionnée envers moi. Notre relation est passée à un niveau supérieur, c'est vrai. Mais elle semble différente, dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, j'aime passer du temps avec elle. Si nous nous occupons bien l'un de l'autre, tout ira pour le mieux c'est évident. Elle passe beaucoup plus de temps contre moi. J'aurais pu trouver ça niais, mais venant d'elle, je trouve ça mignon. Je ne pense pas que Miki puisse être quelqu'un de niais, même en étant en couple. Si c'est le cas, tant mieux, je n'aime pas être niais. Mais voir son sourire, ça vaut bien plus que tous les mots que je pourrais utiliser.

Une nouvelle attente dans la queue. Je finirais presque par m'y habituer. Je connais de plus en plus de monde, et il m'arrive parfois de discuter avec eux quand l'attente est trop longue. Miki est contre moi, sa tête contre mon bras gauche, alors que son bras est autour de ma taille. Comme si elle voulait que je ne m'échappe pas. Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille? Quand vient notre tour, je ne prends que du riz. Paradoxalement, même en ayant couru ce matin, je n'ai guère faim. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ce qui me vaux des remontrances de la part de ma charmante voisine.

« Tu ne prends que ça? Après avoir couru ce matin? Et tu crois que tu vas tenir le reste de la journée?» me dit Miki, même si j'ai bien plus l'impression de me faire réprimander par Emi.

« J'ai vraiment pas faim. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je vais quand même pas me forcer pour te faire plaisir?» lui répondis-je, avec un ton qui se voulait plus moqueur que mesquin.

« Je sais très bien que si j'étais dans ton assiette tu me mangerais, même sans avoir faim. Alors prend quelque chose de plus.» me dit-elle avec un ton bien plus autoritaire que par le passé.

« Très bien, madame.» rétorquais-je, lui tirant la langue.

Miki trouve une table de libre, et le repas se passe donc dans une ambiance de franche camaraderie, car nous sommes rejoins, quelques minutes après, par quelques camarades du club de sport, avec qui je m'entends relativement bien. Même si je dois me forcer pour finir mon repas, puisque je n'avais pas si faim que ça. Mais Miki semble satisfaite, à la vue de son sourire et de la façon dont elle me caresse la joue. Après avoir fini, nous déambulons dans la cour jusqu'à l'heure de reprise des cours. Cependant, presque personne de notre classe ne se dirige vers notre salle habituelle. Je suis obligé d'aller voir Misha pour lui demander ce qui se passe. Après quelques gesticulations de la part de notre déléguée, elle m'explique que les cours de l'après-midi sont reportés, puisque notre professeur n'est pas là. Donc, nous avons toute l'après-midi de libre devant nous. Je me tourne vers Miki pour savoir quoi faire.

« Y'a quelque chose de particulier que tu aurais envie de faire?» lui demandais-je, espérant sincèrement qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

« J'ai bien envie de sortir de cette académie. J'étouffe ici.» me répond-elle, avec une sorte de sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

« Une sortie vers la forêt, ça te va?»

« Avec joie.» sa réponse me fait autant plaisir que je l'aurais escompté.

…...

Laissant l'académie derrière nous, nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt. Le calme qui règne sur le chemin est des plus agréables. Nous ne rencontrons presque personne, à part deux ou trois étudiants qui font le chemin inverse. Comme si j'éprouvais un besoin oppressant, j'inspirais l'air à pleins poumons. Cela ne servait strictement à rien, mais j'en éprouvais quelque peu le besoin. Je retrouve presque le même calme qui règne dans ma campagne. Miki et moi marchons, main dans la main, collés l'un à l'autre. Comme si nous avions peur de nous perdre, alors que nous marchons uniquement vers la forêt.

En arrivant, le silence qui régnait fit place au léger bruit du vent et aux gazouillis harmonieux des oiseaux perchés sur leurs branches. Alors qu'à l'extérieur il faisait grand soleil, l'ombre prenait de plus en plus de place alors que nous pénétrions plus profondément cet espace. Je balayais le paysage du regard, n'en perdant aucune miette. Une vieille habitude que j'ai gardé. Sans raisons apparentes d'ailleurs. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Plusieurs croisements s'ouvrirent devant nous, et nous prenions toujours le même chemin, celui de gauche, pour ne pas nous perdre. Quelques minutes plus tard, une large clairière s'offrit à nous. La lumière qui y régnait contrastait avec l'ombre ambiante de la forêt.

Miki s'y dirigea en première, avant de s'allonger de tout son long dans l'herbe. Je ne pouvais que la suivre, venant m'allonger à côté d'elle. Le silence qui régnait ici était incroyable. Pas un bruit, mis à part celui du discret chant des oiseaux. Un long silence s'immisça entre nous, chacun profitant de ce moment de plénitude. Rapidement, elle vient se coller à moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse, semblant être à la limite de l'endormissement. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi calme. Elle ne disait rien, seule sa respiration trahissait sa présence. Ma main se perdait dans sa chevelure, jouant avec quelques unes de ses mèches. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle se décida à enfin revenir parmi nous.

Elle me sourit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris immédiatement ses intentions. Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir vu la façon dont elle m'embrassait que mon cerveau s'est littéralement déconnecté. Ma langue cherchait la sienne, jouait avec, dansait avec la sienne, dans une sorte de ballet à la fois suave et lent. Son sourire était similaire à celui que j'avais vu avant de quitter l'académie. Énigmatique mais étrange à la fois. Comme si elle comptait faire quelque chose de spécifique.

« C'est un bien bel endroit pour faire ce genre de choses.» me dit Miki, avec un ton de voix trop chaste pour être crédible.

« Ainsi donc, tu comptais sortir pour ça. Je dois dire que je m'y attendais.» Je ne mentais pas, quelque part, je savais qu'un jour, on en arrivera là. Mais je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ce que ce soit si rapide. Mais j'étais consentant après tout.

Lentement, elle enlevait ma chemise. Comme pour me narguer. Elle connaît certains de mes points faibles, et en use très bien. La lenteur est l'un d'entre eux. C'est sûrement dû au fait que je passais énormément de temps sur la piste, mais peu importe. Une fois cet habit de malheur de côté, elle s'attaquait à mon bandage. Ce que je ne réalisa pas sur le coup. La seule chose dont je fus capable lorsque je l'ai réalisé fut de trembler. Je venais juste de me faire véritablement à mon handicap.

« Miki, laisse... ça... tranquille.» fut tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire à ce moment précis.

« Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.» me dit-elle, essayant, je crois, de me rassurer.

Après avoir enlevé mon bandage, elle resta quelques secondes à fixer ce qui restait de mon bras. Je ne peux décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Elle ne dit rien. Je détestais cette cicatrice. Je n'avais jamais pu la supporter depuis mon réveil après l'opération. Miki posa sa main par dessus, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter, sans la moindre raison. Elle m'embrassa tendrement, essayant une nouvelle fois de me rassurer. Mais comme je ne pouvais me passer de ce genre de contacts, je le prolongeais le plus longtemps possible. Paradoxalement, ce fut elle qui enleva ses propres affaires. J'aurais pu le faire, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Après nous être déshabillés chacun de notre côté, nous étions donc en sous-vêtements. Elle se colla une nouvelle fois à moi, et me dévora des yeux.

« Miki, qu'est-ce que tu...»

« Laisses toi faire, tout ira bien.»

Obéissant docilement, je me laissais faire. Ma tête finit dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle caressait lentement mes cheveux. Son bassin ondulait doucement, venant se frotter contre mon genou. Les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge furent un des sons les plus mignons que j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre de ma vie. Je la laissais faire, conscient de ce qui était en train de se jouer. Certes, cela arrivait un peu rapidement après ma déclaration, mais nous en avions envie. Du moins, le comportement de Miki me faisait penser qu'elle le voulait. Elle remplaça rapidement mon genou par deux de ses doigts, glissant en elle. Elle agissait comme si je ne la voyais pas, mais elle devait être consciente du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les secondes passaient comme une éternité. Nous étions seuls, Miki et moi, dans cette clairière, sans personne d'autre à l'horizon. Miki vint nicher sa tête contre mon cou, gémissant toujours aussi lentement. L'entendre ainsi m'excitait au plus haut point. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la contempler pour le moment. De ma main gauche, finalement, je l'aidais, la caressant lentement. En la voyant frissonner, un sourire de satisfaction se dessinait sur mon visage.

« Tu triches.» me dit-elle.

« S'il y a bien une personne qui triche, c'est celle qui se caresse devant moi.»

Finalement, elle me laissa totalement faire. Mes doigts prirent la place des siens. Glissant lentement en elle. Découvrant une chaleur qu'ils ignoraient. Même si j'avais été déjà attiré, physiquement, par une fille, je n'avais encore jamais rien fait. Je trouvais Miki magnifique, ainsi, presque nue, je la trouvais sublime. Le mouvement circulaire qu'entreprenaient mes doigts s'accentuant, ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus prononcés. Avant de totalement disparaître. Le silence était omniprésent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ricane doucement.

La frustration monta en moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'enlever le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient, et que je lui propose mon aide. Nous débrouillant comme nous pouvions, elle finit enfin par être nue. Mes lèvres rencontrent une nouvelle les siennes, sa langue cherchant la mienne. Le regard qu'elle me lançait voulait tout dire. Je n'oublierais jamais ce regard. Comme si elle me suppliait d'aller plus loin. Mon cœur était au bord de la rupture. J'étais là, avec la fille que j'aime, aux portes du point de non-retour.

Miki prit les commandes. Elle me plaqua au sol, avant de me détrousser du peu de vêtements qu'il me restaient. Plaquant sa poitrine contre la mienne, elle me lança un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux, guidant sa main valide vers mon entrejambe. Au contact de sa main, je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Au moment fatidique d'entrer en elle, mon cœur manqua un battement. Manquement doublé du petit bruit plaintif que poussa Miki. Y étaient mêlés une sorte de douleur et une plainte. Posant un délicat baiser sur son front, je caressais lentement sa joue.

« ça va bien se passer Miki, t'en fais pas.» Mon ton était doux, voulant la rassurer.

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder d'un air déterminé. Ses mouvements du bassin, d'abord relativement lents au début, se firent bien plus importants et rapides au fil du temps. Le même bruit plaintif que j'avais entendu était toujours présent. Mais il laissait peu à peu place à de timides gémissements. Auxquels s'ajoutèrent les miens. Mon esprit était perdu. Tourné vers une seule tâche. Celle de profiter de l'instant présent. Le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

Je voulais ajouter ma part, mais Miki m'en empêchait, me gardant plaqué au sol. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de gémir. Elle vint seulement après presser ma tête contre sa poitrine, me caressant lentement les cheveux. Mon rythme cardiaque atteint rapidement sa fréquence de course. Alors que son bassin claquait contre le mien, Miki vint planter ses ongles dans la peau de mon cou. Cette sensation aurait clairement été désagréable dans un autre moment, mais pas ici. Ses gémissements s'accentuèrent, rapidement suivis par les miens. Nous devions chacun être au bord de nos limites. Nous jouions avec. Une sensation bizarre, mais terriblement enivrante.

Une sorte de lumière blanche m'aveugla furtivement. Tous les muscles de mon corps se contractaient, alors que je poussais un dernier gémissement. Par pur instinct, je donnais un coup de bassin en arrière, me retrouvant donc à l'air libre. Puis, plus rien. Le néant. L'absence d'esprit pendant plusieurs secondes. Je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme, avec Miki, celle avec qui je le faisais pour la première fois. Le temps que je revienne à moi, Miki était presque couchée sur moi, reprenant sa respiration. De vagues murmures sortaient de sa bouche, je ne pus en comprendre qu'un seul.

« Merci.» me murmura-t-elle.

« C'est moi qui doit te dire merci.»

Nous ne pensions pas, nous ne parlions pas. Elle était juste là, contre moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant tendrement. Par pur réflexe, mon bras l'entoura, comme si je ne voulais plus la lâcher. J'aurais clairement pu passer une plus mauvaise après-midi, si nous avions eu cours. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, alors que Miki s'était lentement endormit contre moi. Cette après-midi s'était déroulée de la meilleure des façons.


	16. Act II - 7 : Nocturnal date

Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre Miki et moi est encore présent dans mon esprit, alors que j'émerge lentement de mon lit. Comment pourrais-je oublier une chose pareille? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je dois être chanceux, c'est pas possible autrement. Alors que je prend un rapide petit déjeuner dans ma chambre avec ce qui me reste de gâteaux, un vent frais entre dans ma chambre par ma fenêtre entrouverte. Il y a des jours comme ça, où un simple souvenir peut égailler la journée. J'enfile ensuite ma tenue de sport et sort de ma chambre. Kenji est là, dans le couloir, revenant de la salle de bain. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir que je suis là. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive à la porte de sa chambre qu'il se retourne.

« Mec, il faut que nous parlions, toi et moi.» Il a toujours l'air très sérieux quand il veut... parler de sa théorie du complot.

« Fais vite alors, je dois aller courir.» lui dis-je, espérant qu'il allait rapidement dire ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Kenji n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, j'en suis persuadé, mais il devient vite lourd lorsqu'il commence à vraiment s'emporter sur le sujet. Je n'ose même pas imaginer s'il devait exercer une profession où l'oral est quelque chose de très important. Cela pourrait amener à des situations plutôt cocasses, mais je doute pouvoir être là pour vérifier mes dires.

« Tu dois arrêter de fréquenter cette nana là, avec la main en moins.» me lança Kenji, frictionnant son écharpe comme si elle était de plus en plus chaude.

J'en étais sûr. J'étais intimement persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait remettre en cause ma relation avec Miki. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne le regarde pas. Je sais pas comment il obtient ses informations, ou s'il nous espionne, mais s'il y a bien une personne qui peut décider quoi faire dans cette histoire, c'est moi.

« Mec, donnes moi une bonne raison de mettre fin à ma relation avec Miki? C'est ma petite amie, il est hors de question que je fasse ça pour te faire plaisir.» mon ton de voix est entre l'exaspération et la déception.

« C'est une femme. Elle frappera quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Et je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai déjà vécu ça mec. Sinon je ne t'en parlerais pas.» La conviction dans sa voix est surprenante, même si je m'y attendais un peu.

« Il est hors de question que je mette fin à ma relation avec la fille que j'aime. Et c'est pas ton avertissement qui me fera changer d'avis.» Je le laisse devant sa porte, descendant ensuite les escaliers pour sortir du dortoir.

Parfois, Kenji m'exaspère. Je veux bien qu'il puisse parler de ce qui l'intéresse, mais remettre en question ma relation avec Miki alors que cela ne le regarde pas, ça, je ne peux pas le cautionner. Je n'ai jamais remis en cause quoi que ce soit chez lui, alors pourquoi lui se permettrait-il de le faire? Ce qui aurait pu être une bonne journée m'a finalement mit de mauvaise humeur. C'est assez rare que je sois de mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs. Je presse le pas, pour ne pas être en retard à ma course quotidienne, en espérant que je puisse me calmer en chemin.

En arrivant auprès de Miki, je me sens mieux. Emi vient me voir en sautillant comme à son habitude. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu courir avec nous, même si je sais parfaitement que c'est voué à l'échec de vouloir la rattraper. Je serres Miki dans mes bras, posant mon menton sur sa tête, tout en fermant les yeux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne la lâcherais plus. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de possible. En rouvrant les yeux, je vis Emi, qui nous regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Tu reviens enfin. Il n'y a presque plus aucun challenge depuis que tu nous laisse courir tous les deux.» Je savais que ce que je venais de dire allait faire réagir Miki. Sa réaction ne tarda pas, puisqu'elle me mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois me mettre à mon niveau.» me dit Miki, me mordillant légèrement la peau du cou par la même occasion.

Emi ne fait que rire à ces propos, et nous nous échauffons comme d'habitude. C'est devenu un réflexe machinal pour moi, même si j'ai toujours détesté faire ça. Toutefois, ça m'a permit de ne presque jamais me blesser. Et encore une fois nous partons pour quatre tours. Ni plus ni moins. Une vieille habitude somme toute. Pourquoi changer les vieilles habitudes?

…...

Une petite douche plus tard, je vais en cours. Sur le chemin, Miki me rejoint. Elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais elle cherche ses mots. Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes devant le bâtiment principal qu'elle décide enfin de prendre la parole.

« Dis, tu fais quelque chose ce soir?» Ses yeux sont plein d'espoir, comme si le sort du monde se jouait dans cette question.

« Tu sais très bien que pour toi, je ferais toujours en sorte de me libérer. Donc non, je n'ai absolument rien de prévu, pourquoi?» Ma réponse est claire et net, et j'attends avec grande impatience la sienne.

« J'ai rien à faire non plus, donc j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait passer la soirée ensemble.» Une invitation. Comment pourrais-je refuser une de ses invitations?

« Alors je viendrais avec grand plaisir. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?»

« Viens juste dans ma chambre. Tu verras.» me dit Miki, avec un sourire des plus carnassiers.

Main dans la main, nous montons les escaliers. Arrivés devant la classe, nous attendons patiemment que le gros du troupeau entre dans la classe, avant d'y entrer à notre tour. Les cours vont être très longs ce matin, puisqu'une fois de plus, ils ne figurent pas parmi mes préférés. Après nous être assis, et commencé le cours, le professeur nous demande de nous mettre en groupe. Je demande à Miki de m'attendre et je vais voir Hanako. Puisque personne ne semble avoir eu l'idée d'aller la voir pour cela.

Elle a le visage a demi caché derrière un livre, et semble n'être pas du tout à l'aise. J'arrive lentement vers son bureau, pour qu'elle ai le temps de comprendre ce qui arrive. Je souris comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec elle, et je me met doucement à son niveau.

« Hanako, tu veux venir avec Miki et moi?» Le ton de ma voix est toujours aussi calme et amical. Je prends toujours des pincettes avec elle, sachant pertinemment que le moindre faux pas peut avoir des conséquences plutôt néfastes avec elle.

« T'es... sûr que ça... ne la dérange pas?» me demande-t-elle, la crainte de déranger étant plus que présente dans sa voix.

« J'en suis sûr. T'en fais pas, elle sera contente si tu viens avec nous.» Je pensais ce que je disais. Du moins, je pensais vraiment que Miki était comme ça. Sinon, elle m'aurait dit de ne pas y aller.

Une fois Hanako avec nous, nous pouvons commencer le travail en groupe. Il est plutôt facile, pour moi. Lorsqu'Hanako est en difficulté, je prends quelques minutes pour lui expliquer correctement, pour qu'elle comprenne bien. Miki, en bonne opportuniste, se réfère à ce que je dis à Hanako pour pouvoir compléter ses réponses. Elle doit avoir trop de fierté pour me dire qu'elle ne comprend pas quelque chose. Cependant, le sourire de gratitude qu'affiche Hanako à chaque fois qu'elle peut compléter une réponse grâce à mon aide est quelque chose qui me fait énormément plaisir.

A la fin de l'heure, nous rendons nos travaux de groupes. Le remerciement d'Hanako quand elle rend sa copie est quelque chose qui me fait sourire encore plus. Elle retourne donc s'asseoir à son bureau tandis que Miki et moi sortons dans la couloir pour la pause entre les deux cours. Elle me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse, ce à quoi je réponds par un baiser beaucoup plus long lorsque ses lèvres quittent les miennes. Sa tête vient se nicher contre mon cou alors qu'elle se colle contre moi. Je pourrais rester ainsi pendant des heures, en la serrant dans mes bras. Mais nous revenons vite à la réalité, retournant en classe. Cours d'anglais... Je soupire, essayant tant bien que mal de me mettre en tête que je dois être attentif, si je veux mon diplôme en fin d'année.

…...

En fin d'après-midi, je peux enfin souffler. Les cours de cette journée ont été particulièrement barbants. Mais je veux réussir mon année, et même si je m'ennuie profondément dans ces matières, je me dois d'être attentif. En sortant du bâtiment principal, avec Miki, je finis par m'allonger dans l'herbe, dans le parc de l'école. Il fait encore doux pour une fin d'après-midi, ce qui est vraiment agréable. Je m'endormirais presque. Miki vient se coucher contre moi, sur le côté, se collant le plus possible contre moi. Il n'y a que peu de bruit, seul quelques échos de conversation, le bruit du vent, des oiseaux, et celui de la respiration de celle que j'aime. Je me blottis contre elle, et finit par lentement m'endormir, pour faire une sieste.

Le réveil ne se fit sentir qu'environ une demie-heure plus tard. Miki était toujours contre moi, et apparemment, elle s'était endormie aussi. La regarder dormir n'était pas quelque chose de particulier, mais j'aimais quand même. Peu importe ce que je faisais avec elle, tout prenait une toute autre tournure. En mieux. Je l'entends parfois murmurer quelques choses, ou bouger dans son sommeil. Mais je ne bouge pas, pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle se réveille quelques minutes après moi, se frottant les yeux comme elle a l'habitude de le faire, du moins à chaque fois que je la vois se réveiller.

« On est là depuis combien de temps?» me demande-t-elle, frissonnant un peu.

« Moins d'une heure. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai quand même un peu froid. Tu veux faire quoi? Il est pas encore l'heure du repas.» Je me fie uniquement à la couleur du ciel pour lui répondre.

« Je vais aller en ville acheter deux trois trucs, tu viens avec moi?» Encore une fois, je ne peux pas refuser.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Je viens avec toi.» lui répondis-je, en lui embrassant le front.

Après avoir fait un crochet vers nos chambres respectives pour prendre de l'argent, nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers le portail de l'école, main dans la main. Le ciel est gris, mais je ne croit pas qu'il puisse pleuvoir. Du moins, je l'espère. Il n'y a que peu d'étudiants sur la route qui nous mène à la petite ville. Nous ne croisons que deux groupes de quatre ou cinq personnes, remontant la colline, les bras chargés de paquets. En arrivant dans la petite ville, la première chose que nous faisons, c'est de nous diriger vers la supérette. A vrai dire, je devais m'acheter quelques petits trucs, alors cette sortie était le moment idéal.

En entrant, je me fis une liste mentale pour savoir quoi prendre. Je ne prendrais que ce dont j'avais besoin. Des yaourts, des gâteaux, des biscuits pour le petit-déjeuner, des boissons, et du riz. Je prenais souvent du riz comme en-cas, par une vieille habitude. Mon panier n'était pas si rempli, mais Miki avait besoin de plus de choses que moi apparemment. Il y a quelques trucs qui me tentent, mais je résiste pour ne pas les prendre. Puisque je n'ai pris que le strict nécessaire en terme de yens. Une technique que m'a apprise ma mère pour éviter les tentations. La plupart du temps, ça marche. La plupart du temps...

En arrivant à la caisse, je m'aperçois que mon panier est ridiculement vide par rapport au sien. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de quelque chose d'autre après tout. En sortant le nombre de yens suffisants pour mes achats de ma poche, je les tend à la caissière, qui se met à regarder mon bras droit pendant de très longues secondes. Il faut que je fasse semblant de tousser pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle se met à rougir très fortement et fait de son mieux pour faire comme si tout était normal. Rangeant mes achats dans mon sac, je me met sur le côté, et attends que Miki paie ses achats. Puis nous partons.

« C'est bizarre qu'elle s'est focalisée sur moi, et pas du tout sur toi.» Il n'y avait aucune trace d'irritation dans ma voix, seulement de l'incompréhension.

« Ton handicap est bien plus visible que le mien. Je veux dire, tu as perdu bien plus que moi, donc ça attire d'avantage l'œil.» me dit Miki, avec un ton de voix qui se voulait presque compatissant.

« Ouais je sais mais c'est pas forcément une raison pour dévisager quelqu'un comme si c'était un alien.» Cette fois-ci, il y avait un léger brin d'exaspération dans ma voix.

« Te focalises pas là dessus. Y'a des gens qui t'aiment comme tu es, et c'est mon cas.» Le fait qu'elle dise ça me poussa à l'embrasser tendrement, lui caressant doucement la joue.

En remontant la colline s'obscurcit de plus en plus. Nous pressons le pas, histoire d'arriver à l'école avant la tombée de la nuit. En passant le portail, quelque chose me frappe. Le silence presque absolu qui règne. Il n'y a plus un bruit, seulement le bruit du vent. Nous nous dirigeons vers les dortoirs, mais au moment où je veux bifurquer par le mien pour aller poser mes affaires, Miki me tire par le bras pour me faire rentrer dans le sien. Je n'avais pas oublié son invitation, je voulais juste poser mes courses. Nous montons les escaliers pour arriver à sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir, je n'aurais pas aimé me prendre une rafale de questions.

En entrant, je retrouve la même odeur que la dernière fois. Même si cette odeur est on ne peut plus féminine, elle me plaît beaucoup. Elle pose ses paquets à côté de son bureau, et je fais de même. Cependant, elle commence directement son déballage, et allume quelques appareils. Apparemment, elle veut faire la cuisine. Pourquoi pas? Mais dans ma tête, je me devais de l'aider. Je ne supporte pas d'être assis et de regarder quelqu'un faire quelque chose tout seul.

« Tu veux manger quoi, Eikichi?» me demande Miki, avec un grand sourire.

« Ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas difficile. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide?» lui dis-je, insistant bien sur la dernière phrase.

« Si ça vient de toi, alors je pense que je vais accepter.»

Elle m'explique donc ce que j'ai à faire, et je m'exécute aussitôt. Je me mets donc à faire cuire le riz, et je sors les tranches de saumon de leur sachet, après avoir bien galéré pour l'ouvrir, pour les disposer dans deux assiettes. C'est la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps dans la chambre de Miki, et dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre dans la préparation, je jette un œil partout, pour m'imprégner de chaque détail. Après quelques minutes, le repas est prêt, et nous pouvons enfin passer à table. Façon de parler. Nous nous asseyons tous les deux sur son lit, l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle commence à manger assez rapidement, étant donné que son ventre gargouille depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis bien plus mesuré dans la vitesse à laquelle je mange.

Elle finit bien avant moi, puisque je prends mon temps pour manger. Mais comme elle est polie, elle attend patiemment que j'ai finit mon assiette. Après avoir finit, elle prit mon assiette, sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les posa sur le bureau avant de me sauter dessus, me plaquant contre son lit. C'était ça dont elle voulait me parler ce matin. Ses lèvres venant chercher les miennes, elle m'embrassa langoureusement, ma langue jouant avec la sienne le plus longtemps possible. Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser en premier, venant me mordiller la peau du cou, tout en essayant d'enlever seule les boutons de ma chemise. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser faire ça toute seule, en voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Après l'avoir aidé à me déshabiller, je l'aidais également à se déshabiller. Une fois tous les deux en sous-vêtements, elle prit ma main gauche, la faisant glisser lentement sur sa jambe.

Je savais où elle voulait en venir. Lorsqu'elle la fit passer en dessous de son bas, mon cerveau se déconnecta. Impulsivement, je glissais un de mes doigts en elle, ce qui lui tira un grand sourire de satisfaction. Les mouvements de mon doigt en elle étaient très lents. Comme si j'avais peur de faire mal quelque chose. Mais avec l'assurance, ils devenaient de plus en plus rapides, et je put en rajouter un deuxième. Les gémissements qu'elle essayait d'étouffer m'encourageaient vivement à continuer sur cette voie. Cependant, elle vint me coller à elle, plongeant sa main dans mon caleçon. Alors que les mouvements de mes doigts avaient été lents au départ, les mouvements de son poignet ne le sont pas du tout. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, à nous occuper l'un de l'autre. Ce que je sais, c'est que nos gémissements s'entremêlent.

C'est elle qui décide de passer au niveau supérieur. Alors qu'elle me plaque une nouvelle fois contre son lit, elle se met à califourchon sur moi. Un coup de rein, et je suis en elle. Encore une fois, c'est elle qui détermine le rythme des vas et viens. Je ne peux que me conformer à sa vision des choses. Je la laisse faire, et surtout, je me laisse faire. Elle me fait ensuite plonger ma tête dans sa poitrine, tout en accélérant ses vas et viens. Mes gémissements, ainsi étouffés, sont trois fois moins audibles que les siens, même si elle s'efforce à faire le moins de bruit possible. En posant son menton contre ma tête et caressant mon dos, elle murmurait.

« Je t'aime tu sais.» me murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. Vraiment.» lui répondis-je, comme je le pouvais.

Toutefois, elle va de plus en plus doucement. Sûrement pour me narguer. Mais je ne peux rien faire. À chaque fois que j'essaie de bouger le bassin, elle me plaque plus fermement contre elle, forçant avec son propre bassin. Ce qui était une sensation des plus agréables. Alors je force. De plus en plus. Pour la forcer également. Cette sensation m'approche de plus en plus du point culminant, et pour elle aussi. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus prononcés, alors que son sourire de satisfaction s'élargit encore et toujours. Au moment où je sens que ça vient, je donne un coup de bassin en arrière. Ma jouissance vint peu de temps après. J'avais anticipé ce fait. En tant qu'homme courtois et poli, je me devais d'essuyer ce que j'avais fait sur elle. En me voyant faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle me prit finalement dans ses bras, basculant la couette au dessus de nous. Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps pour nous endormir après cela. J'allais enfin passer ma première nuit entière avec Miki. Elle s'endormit avant moi. J'entendais sa respiration qui s'était abaissé depuis qu'on étaient sous sa couette. Embrassant le creux de sa poitrine, je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard, me sentant extrêmement bien. Dormir contre celle que j'aime, c'est une très bonne façon de passer la nuit.


	17. Act II - 8 : Home

Ce matin, le réveil m'agressait les tympans. Pourquoi se sent-il obligé d'agir ainsi? Et ce matin, j'étais encore seul. Le souvenir de mon réveil avec Miki me hante encore, mais je ne dois pas y penser. Je passe déjà le plus clair de mon temps avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plaindre. Mais aujourd'hui, du moins cet après-midi, je pars en ville avec Hanako. Elle a besoin d'aide pour aller faire ses courses, et elle compte sur moi. Après ma douche matinale, un rapide petit-déjeuner, et une fois ma tenue de sport enfilée, je pus enfin sortir du dortoir. Il faisait vraiment bon ce matin. Assez bon pour que certains étudiants, habituellement encore en train de dormir à cette heure, flânent un peu avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

En chemin, je croise quelques camarades du club d'athlétisme en route pour leur entraînement matinal. Ils ont l'air plutôt pressés, mais je décide de prendre mon temps. La vitesse n'est pas bonne conseillère, à part sur une piste. L'odeur du gazon fraîchement coupé de la veille venait titiller mon odorat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours aimé cette odeur. Je l'ai toujours trouvé apaisante. Mais en arrivant devant la piste, je ne vis personne. Ni Miki, ni Emi. Je me dirige donc vers l'un des membres du club pour lui faire part de ma stupéfaction.

« Oh, c'est normal, Emi est partit voir l'infirmier, et Miki... a eu une sorte de différent, du coup, elle n'a pas voulu sortir aujourd'hui.» m'explique-t-il, sentant bien la déception dans ma voix.

« Je vois. J'irai la voir ce soir. Merci en tout cas.»

Je sais pertinemment que Miki n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Mais de là à ne pas venir. Non, ça, ce n'était clairement pas normal. Pourquoi déciderait-elle de ne pas venir à cause d'une dispute? Un dilemme se pose donc à moi. Soit je vais la voir, soit je fais ma course du matin. Eh puis merde, j'irais courir demain. Je lui fais signe de la main avant de partir, et je me dirige donc vers le dortoir des filles. En chemin, je croise Emi, qui revient du bâtiment des infirmiers.

« Bah, t'es pas allé courir?» me lance-t-elle, comme une sorte de remontrance, avec de grand yeux.

« J'vais aller voir Miki, c'est pas normal qu'elle soit pas là.» J'essaie de paraître le plus neutre possible, sans succès.

« Je sais pas si elle est d'humeur à voir quelqu'un pour le moment.» me dit Emi, essayant de me faire passer un message que je ne veux pas comprendre.

« Si je ne tente pas, je n'obtiendrais rien, et tu sais que je ne baisse pas les bras.» La détermination est présente, même si elle se mêle à mon inquiétude.

Emi ne répond pas, se contentant de me regarder entrer dans le dortoir. Je monte rapidement les escaliers, et me dirige donc vers sa chambre. C'est en arrivant devant la porte qu'une sorte de doute m'envahit l'esprit. Et si Emi avait raison? Et si Miki ne voulait vraiment voir personne? Eikichi, tu dois prendre ton courage à deux mains, elle ne va pas te manger. Je me pose quelques questions. Beaucoup trop de questions, ce qui me fait perdre du temps. Parfois, je me désespère moi-même.

Je prends enfin mon courage à deux mains, et frappe à sa porte. Mais aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'elle s'est endormie. Je décide de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de frapper à nouveau. Une toute petite voix demande qui frappe. Je soupire. Si elle est dans cet état, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui lui a fait du mal. Je lui réponds, et entend ses pas derrière la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est de regarder ses yeux. Les larmes sont absentes, c'est un bon signe. Elle soupire et me fait entrer.

J'aime beaucoup la chambre de Miki. C'est un des rares lieux où je me sens bien depuis mon accident. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire de la visite. J'essaie de trouver mes mots pour engager un semblant de conversation, mais Miki semble avoir déjà trouvé les siens.

« Y'a des moments, j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes quand je me rend compte de ce que je dis.» La déception est clairement lisible dans sa voix, mais j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

« ça m'arrive aussi, mais je me met pas dans un tel état. Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui s'est passé?» lui dis-je, préférant toujours être direct avec elle.

« J'ai une relation assez... spéciale avec Suzu. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, elle accepte la relation que nous avons toi et moi, ce qui lui demande déjà pas mal d'efforts... Mais, comme elle est assez fragile, y'a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas dire.» me répond-elle dans une sorte de long soupir.

« Je vois. Ça devrait lui passer je pense. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé?»

« Oui, mais on s'est toujours réconciliées ensuite.» Miki semble s'illuminer très légèrement à cette idée, mais sans grand changement.

« Tu veux que j'aille la voir pour lui parler à tête reposée?»

« Non, ça ira, t'es gentil mon chéri, mais je me débrouillerais moi-même.» Elle me sourit doucement en disant cela, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que rester ici avec elle. Ce qui ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. L'odeur de sa chambre, sa présence, sentir sa chaleur, suffisent à me réconforter. C'est lorsque je lui demande si elle va aller en cours que sa réaction ne me surprend pas. Elle se contente de secouer la tête, mais en me tenant la main. Je vais donc devoir y aller seul. Je me lève donc, et au moment de sortir de sa chambre, elle me tire par le bras, et vient se lover contre moi. Je ne sais combien de temps dure notre étreinte, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se termine jamais.

Elle m'embrasse, avant de me demander si je peux repasser ce soir. J'accepte avec joie, lui expliquant que je passerais après avoir accompagné Hanako à la supérette. Ce qu'elle comprend bien évidemment. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, lui murmurant à quel point je l'aime avant de partir en cours. Je sens que cette journée va être bien longue.

…...

Alors que nous sommes en plein travail de groupe moi et Hanako, Misha commence très sérieusement à m'énerver. Elle parle beaucoup trop fort, et surtout pour quelque chose de totalement futile. Mais comme personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit, je me lève et me dirige vers elle. En me voyant arriver, elle sourit et parle encore plus fort, ce qui m'irrite au plus haut point.

« Eicchan, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu.» me lance-t-elle joyeusement, semblant ne pas comprendre le motif de ma venue.

« Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué Misha, mais il y a juste toute la classe qui te dévisage depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler, mais avec tout le respect que je te dois, si tu sais pas la fermer, apprends au moins à chuchoter.» Elle me donne vraiment mal au crâne quand elle fait ça.

Elle pousse un petit couinement et réalise enfin où elle est. Elle me murmure un pardon, et je retourne m'asseoir. Hanako semble vraiment heureuse que je revienne, car elle bloque sur une partie de l'exercice. En y jetant un coup d'œil, elle me semble plutôt facile. Pourtant, je ne lui fais aucune remarque. Elle doit sûrement avoir ses raisons pour bloquer, et il se pourrait que Misha n'aide pas du tout. Je soupire pour me calmer, avant de réfléchir quelques instants, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer simplement.

En voyant le temps que je met à réfléchir, étant donné que je n'ai absolument aucune réaction extérieure, elle commence à paniquer. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je veux dire et je reviens à moi, prêt à lui faire mon explication.

« En fait, le zéro absolu c'est la température la plus froide qui puisse exister. Mais on peut pas l'atteindre en vrai. Pour de nombreuses raisons. Tu as juste besoin de dire que c'est une limite théorique, que tu ne peux pas atteindre dans la pratique.» lui expliquais-je, en essayant de rester le plus simple possible.

A la vue de son sourire, je pense qu'elle a mieux compris. Elle s'empresse donc d'écrire la réponse avant de passer à la question suivante. Le temps passe et notre devoir prend forme. Elle bute encore sur deux questions, mais elle réussit à le terminer seule. Je suis assez fier d'elle, puisqu'elle s'implique de plus en plus dans les travaux de groupes. Ses progrès sont timides mais présents, ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir. Nous terminons donc juste à l'heure, cependant elle s'éclipse peu après avoir rendu sa copie et m'avoir prévenu qu'elle m'attendrait à la bibliothèque après les cours. Pour passer la chercher. Même si elle fait des progrès, la foule n'est pas pour elle.

Je suis un des derniers à sortir de la salle. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour midi. Miki n'est pas là, Hanako est sûrement partie avec Lilly, et Emi doit être avec Rin. J'erre donc dans le couloir avant de me faire prendre par la main. En me retournant, je vois Emi, toute radieuse, avec un grand sourire. J'aurais juré qu'elle était avec Rin. Mais elle semble être très impatiente de me dire quelque chose, donc je la laisse parler.

« Vu que Miki est restée toute la matinée dans sa chambre, ça te dirais de venir avec moi et Rin? Elle est sur le toit, et je suis descendue pour venir te chercher.» me demande Emi, avec un regard qui empêche toute réponse négative.

« Je veux bien, mais j'ai rien pris à manger ce matin, donc faut que je fasse un crochet par la cafétéria pour aller me prendre quelque chose.»

« Pas besoin, je t'ai pris quelque chose, en pensant que ça te ferais plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie pour le déjeuner.» me répond-elle, toujours avec un grand sourire, le regard plein d'espoir.

« J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus aucune raison de refuser, donc c'est avec grand plaisir.» lui dis-je, la suivant donc sur le toit.

Dans mon ancienne école, nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller sur le toit. Mais ici, je ne sais pas si c'est une règle explicite. Cela serait logique si cela l'était, mais comme Emi semble si sûre d'elle, je la suis sans hésiter. Pourquoi m'emmènerait-elle dans un piège? Cette interrogation n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il faisait beau depuis ce matin, un déjeuner sur le toit allait être une très bonne chose. En arrivant sur le toit, je suis surpris par la température extérieure. Il fait vraiment très doux, ce qui est très agréable.

Rin nous attend donc sur l'un des côtés, me faisant un signe de tête lorsque j'arrive près d'elle. Toujours aussi bavarde, n'est-ce pas? Emi n'avait pas menti. Il y avait bien trois plateaux-repas. Je m'assis donc à côté d'Emi qui me parle de sa séance de ce matin, et ce pourquoi elle avait été voir l'infirmier. Ses prothèses lui faisaient donc un mal de chien. Ce qui explique donc la drôle de manière qu'elle a de marcher depuis ce matin. Mais elle a quand même été courir... Parfois, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Mais si elle sait ce qu'elle fait, alors je ne peux rien dire. Rin a déjà commencé à manger. Même si je la connais un peu, je suis toujours aussi surpris par la dextérité qu'elle a pour manger avec ses pieds. Je m'étonne parfois moi même de par ma capacité de faire certaines choses à une main désormais, mais elle... C'est d'un tout autre niveau.

Au loin un chien abois. Un autre lui répond. Les oiseaux chantent, le vent souffle timidement. Toutefois, le soleil tape fort. J'entame donc mon repas, en dernier, mais Emi n'est pas allée très loin. Rin a fini bien avant nous. Elle nous regarde manger avant de se mettre à dessiner. La voir manger, c'est déjà quelque chose, mais la voir dessiner... Petit à petit, son dessin prend forme, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer moi-même, n'étant pas un grand amateur d'art contemporain.

« Tu dessines quoi de particulier?» lui demandais-je après avoir fini une bouchée de riz.

« Rien de spécial, ce qu'il y a dans ma tête.» me répond Rin, se concentrant sur son dessin sans même me regarder.

Emi m'avait prévenu qu'elle était quelqu'un de spécial, mais si ce qu'elle a dans l'esprit ressemble à ce qu'elle dessine, je commence à comprendre pourquoi je ne la comprend pas justement. Je me contente donc de finir mon repas en parlant avec Emi. Nos sujets de conversation sont basiques, mais j'aime bien passer du temps avec elles. Même si Rin n'est pas très bavarde. Le temps passe beaucoup trop vite, car la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit déjà. J'espère que cette après-midi va vite passer, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire ce soir. Nous redescendons donc du toit en prenant notre temps, avant de nous séparer pour entrer dans nos salles de cours respectives.

…...

L'après-midi passe lentement, et n'est ponctuée que par le départ d'Hanako, une heure avant la fin des cours.

…...

En chemin vers la bibliothèque je croise Lilly. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées et ne me remarque pas. Je la suis donc quelque peu et lui tapote l'épaule. Quand elle se retourne, je parle tout de suite, pour qu'elle ne soit pas perdue.

« Salut Lilly. Je te cherchais en fait. Je me suis dis que si je te voyais peu en ce moment, tu devais avoir beaucoup de travail. Alors je me demandais si tu voulais pas un peu d'aide.» C'était bien moi ça, toujours aller droit au but.

« Oh Eikichi, je t'avais pas remarqué, excuse moi. Je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'aide, mais c'est surtout de l'administration, rien de bien passionnant.» me répond Lilly, avec un ton de voix très sérieux, et concerné.

« Oh tu sais, j'ai souvent assisté ma mère quand je venais la voir à son travail. Donc c'est quelque chose que je connais en fait. Mais si jamais tu as besoin, surtout tu n'hésite pas.» J'essaie d'avoir le ton le plus rassurant possible, espérant que cela marchait.

Elle me remercie avec un grand sourire, en me promettant qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Elle se dépêche ensuite de reprendre son chemin pour aller à sa réunion. Quant à moi, je reprends la direction de la bibliothèque où est censée m'attendre Hanako. En arrivant, je constate qu'elle est bien là, et une fois que je passe la tête pour regarder à l'intérieur, elle se lève d'un bond, et se précipite vers moi, avec la discrétion d'une souris. Nous faisons un rapide crochet par les dortoirs pour prendre nos portefeuilles avant de nous diriger vers le portail. L'école se vide lentement, la plupart des élèves retournant aux dortoirs.

Sur la route, il n'y avait presque personne. Seulement un ou deux étudiants qui remontaient la colline, les bras chargés de paquets. Cependant, Hanako semblait bien plus calme et détendue lorsqu'il n'y avait personne. Elle avait même un semblant de sourire. J'aimerais qu'elle soit comme ça en permanence, mais je sais que c'est pénible pour elle d'être entourée de monde. Alors que je pensais que nous allions faire un trajet tout ce qu'il y a de plus silencieux, elle brise le silence.

« Merci d'être venu avec moi. J'aime pas y aller seule.» elle ne coupe pas ses phrases, ce qui m'étonne grandement, même si son ton de voix est assez bas.

« Tu sais très bien que je viendrais avec toi sans même que tu me le demandes. C'est normal après tout.» lui répondis-je en souriant, essayant d'être le plus apaisant pour elle.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie que ça t'embête ou prenne de ton temps avec Miki.» Elle a l'air assez concernée par ce détail, vu le ton de sa voix.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, Miki est quand même compréhensive sur ce point-là. Je doute qu'elle dise quelque chose là-dessus.»

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le silence. Il n'y avait rien pour troubler cette quiétude, hormis le chant discret des oiseaux. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin dans la petite ville, Hanako se met à regarder ses pieds jusqu'à la supérette. Elle ne pouvait pas rester aussi bien pendant tout le trajet, évidemment. Elle ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans le magasin. Nous prenons chacun un panier, et je me débrouille comme à mon habitude pour remplir le mien. Je cherche avec Hanako ce dont elle a besoin, et elle en profite également pour faire quelques achats pour Lilly. Serviable jusqu'au bout.

Une fois le tour du magasin fait, je contrôle pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié. Hanako en profite pour retourner dans les rayons chercher deux trois petites choses avant de revenir. Nous payons nos achats avant de repartir pour l'académie. Je déteste cette caissière. Toujours à scruter mon bras, comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire. Parfois, je peux comprendre pourquoi Hanako réagit de la sorte, même si mes pensées n'atteindront sûrement jamais l'intensité des siennes. Le soleil se couche petit à petit. Bientôt, il fera nuit, et je dois encore aller voir Miki. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux que ce matin.

En arrivant devant les dortoirs, nous nous séparons, après qu'Hanako m'ait remercié avec un grand sourire. Je monte jusqu'à ma chambre pour aller ranger mes courses, avant de faire demi tour pour retourner au dortoir des filles. Il n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, donc j'ai du temps devant moi. Je monte rapidement les marches avant de frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte de Miki. Mais cette fois il n'y a aucune réponse. Je ne peux qu'attendre, encore et encore.

Deux bonnes minutes plus tard, je suis sur le point de partir lorsque j'entends mon prénom depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Miki est là, sortant de la salle de bain, enroulée dans sa serviette, les cheveux trempés. Elle est vraiment très belle ainsi. Elle l'est naturellement, mais ainsi, elle a un petit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Elle prend donc son temps pour venir près de moi, et m'enlace aussi fort qu'elle le puisse. A la façon qu'elle a de me serrer dans ses bras, j'en conclus que ma présence lui fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle m'invite donc à entrer dans sa chambre, et je la suis avec plaisir. Elle décide seulement à ce moment d'enlever sa serviette pour se mettre ensuite en pyjama. Je la regarde faire, sans rien dire, lui souriant tendrement. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il va falloir ramener la discussion de ce matin, mais nous avons le temps. Je m'étale sur son lit, en soupirant. Elle vient ensuite se lover contre moi, ses doigts remontant vers mon épaule et mon cou. Ma main glisse lentement dans ses cheveux, m'amusant avec quelques mèches, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire, mais c'est elle qui brise le silence.

« J'ai été voir Suzu tout à l'heure. On a discuté et on a mit les choses à plat. On s'est comprises mutuellement. Mais je m'en veux encore.» me dit Miki, avec une sorte de ton presque désespéré.

« Si vous avez pu discuter calmement, je doute qu'elle t'en veuille encore. Laisse passer le temps et tu verras que ça ira beaucoup mieux.»

« J'espère. Je m'en voudrais tellement si ça se passait mal entre nous.» La sincérité dont elle faisait preuve faisait peine à voir.

« Si elle a réussi à te supporter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je crois qu'elle continuera longtemps.» Je ne me moquais pas de Miki, j'essayais simplement de dédramatiser.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à l'académie, je me sentais enfin chez moi. J'avais eu tort de penser que je serais mis à part, exclu de la société. Même si les regards des gens en dehors de l'école pouvaient être insistants, j'étais heureux ici. J'aime Miki, Miki m'aime, j'ai quelques amis, que demander de plus? Cela serait de l'hypocrisie si je disais que je me sentais mal ici. Je passais donc le reste de la soirée avec Miki dans sa chambre, avant de m'endormir contre elle. Parfois mon ancienne vie me manque, parfois non. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu de la chance avec mon accident, mais cela m'a quand même fait rencontrer Miki. Même dans le malheur, on peut trouver une parcelle de bonheur. Au moment même de fermer les yeux, la pluie se fait entendre à l'extérieur. Elle a enfin quitté mon esprit.


End file.
